SOCCERS ANGELLS
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Ellos son llamados "Los Ángeles del Fútbol", no solo por su atractivo sino también por su gran talento para este deporte, pero cada uno de ellos es más de lo que proyectan, tienen una historia de vida tras de ellos, tienen sus propios conflictos, sus propios temores, su propia personalidad, pero también tienen sus propios sueños.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ellos son llamados "Los Ángeles del Futbol", no solo por su atractivo sino también por su gran talento para este deporte, pero cada uno de ellos es más de lo que proyectan, tienen una historia de vida tras de ellos, tienen sus propios conflictos, sus propios temores, su propia personalidad, pero también tienen sus propios sueños.

Ellos serán convocados para entrenar a un grupo de jovencitas para un campeonato local. Entrenarlas serán todo un reto para ellos, no solo porque lo ellas a las justas saben de futbol sino porque entre un par de ellos existen algunos problemas que ellos tendrán que aprender a sobrellevar para poder trabajar en equipo y hacer un buen trabajo con el grupo que tendrán a su cargo.

Debido a la convivencia con estas chicas, que lo único que sabían de futbol era sobre sus guapos futbolistas y que estaban enamoradas de ellos en secreto, ellos desarrollaran sentimientos que no podrán evitar.

" **Porque el futbol puede ir de la mano con el amor"**


	2. Un terrible problema para unos, una gran

**Capítulo 1:** **"Un terrible problema para unos, una gran oportunidad para otros"**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban dentro de una pequeña habitación de una prestigiosa institución educativa mirando las imágenes de un partido de fútbol diferido.

¡Qué hermoso¡ dijo una de ellas suspirando al ver en la pantalla del televisor a un atractivo joven de cabellera larga, porte atlético y piel morena.

¡Maki¡ si tú hermano te oyera le da el patatús, no dices que ambos solo se pasan por necesidad, dijo una joven de coletas riendo.

Claro, es que él antipático ese no sería nada si no contara con Hyuga y los demás muchachos, respondió con firmeza una hermosa jovencita castaña.

¡Sanae¡ dijo ahora la joven de coletas.

Si Sany, no comprendo porqué mi hermanito y tú se detestan tanto si antes parecían llevarse bien,…., la verdad no sé a quién detesta más mi hermanito ¿si a mi bombón de chocolate o a ti?, respondió Maki riendo.

Hay Maki, por suerte no está él bombón de tú hermanito, dijo riendo otra chica de coletas mientras las demás jóvenes que estaban allí asentían.

Si, para nuestra suerte anda bien lejos y para mí más que bombón es un limón y bien ácido, dijo Sanae con ironía.

Sanae, Sanae, Sanae, lamento querida amiga darte esta mala noticia pero mi hermanito llega en unos días, hasta donde sé ya está en el país solo que decidió ir a visitar a uno de sus amigos al pueblo de…., hay no me acuerdo, respondió Maki sonriendo haciendo que la castaña empiece a toser.

Cof cof cof, cof cof cof, decía la castaña.

Sanae, respira, respira, decía una joven de cabello corto.

Voy por un vasito de agua, dijo otra de las jóvenes mientras la castaña era asistida por sus amigas.

Ya, ya estoy mejor chicas, no se preocupen, decía la castaña como podía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una de las oficinas de la prestigiosa institución educativa un par de hombres platicaban preocupados.

Pero, ¿Por qué aceptaste algo tan absurdo?, es que no sabes que nuestras señoritas lo único que saben es cuidar su imagen y ser animadoras de cuanto evento las inviten, para ello son las mejores pero jugar fútbol, decía preocupado el director de la institución.

Se supone que somos la mejor institución educativa para señoritas de nuestro país, que debemos destacar en todas las áreas, por ello acepte nuestra inscripción además no creo que les sea tan difícil jugar fútbol con otras señoritas, que de seguro deben estar tan perdidas en este deporte como ellas, ya sabe señor que en nuestro país el fútbol estos últimos años se ha vuelto uno de los deportes más importantes por ello ahora lo practican desde los jardines de infancia y pues este año el alcalde de la ciudad decidió incluir en el itinerario de actividades del aniversario del pueblo un campeonato de fútbol femenino y pues nos invito cordialmente a ser parte de este y yo no pude rechazar la invitación, decía un hombre de lentes sonriendo.

Comprendo ello pero lo que no creo es que las otras jovencitas que participen en este campeonato estén tan perdidas en este deporte como las nuestras, decía tomándose la cabeza el director.

 **En tanto:**

En un discreto café de un pequeño pueblo un par de jóvenes platicaban.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias por escucharme amigo¡ espero no haberte aburrido con mis problemas, decía una joven de rostro dulce.

Claro que no amigo, para eso estamos los amigos para escucharnos y apoyarnos, es más porque mejor no vienes conmigo a Tokio aprovechando que estás aún de vacaciones, Genzo también llegara en unos días a Tokio a pasar sus vacaciones, así los tres podremos salir por las noches o planificar algún viaje, respondió Tsubasa.

No es mala idea, mi padre se quedará en este pueblo unas semanas más y a mi aún me quedan tres semanas de vacaciones, dijo Taro.

Entonces cambia esa cara y arriba los ánimos, respondido Tsubasa dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

Si tienes razón, mejor platícame de ti amigo, ¿cómo has estado?, y no me refiero tus logros pues ya se que ellos han sido muchos este año…, decía Taro sonriendo.

Pues en cuanto a lo personal no tengo mucho que contar, ya sabes no quiero distracciones aunque no te niego que por allí e tenido mis aventurillas,…., respondía Tsubasa mientras su amigo sonreía al escuchar lo que le contaba.

 **Tokio:**

Dentro de una habitación un atractivo joven de cabello largo, piel morena, de mirada preocupada se encontraba sentado en el borde de una cama tomándole la mano a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y rostro cansado que estaba acostada en una cama.

Mamá, llamare a un médico para que venga a revisarte, me tienes preocupado, decía Kojiro.

No hijo, no, no es necesario, solo es cansancio, creo que ya me estoy haciendo vieja, dijo la mujer con calma.

Eso no es cierto madre, tú eres una mujer aún joven, respondió Kojiro.

Hijo, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es cansancio, no quiero que te preocupes, al rato se me pasara, decía la mujer haciendo una pausa para decir: Te estoy arruinando tus vacaciones hijo.

No, claro que no mamá, no digas eso, tú nunca me arruinarías nada, dijo Kojiro haciendo una pausa para decir: Llamare a Ken para que me recomiende a un buen médico para que venga a revisarte ¿o prefieres que vayamos a su consultorio para no preocupar a los chicos?.

Si, mejor vayamos a su consultorio pero como te dije no es necesario que me revise un médico pero para que te quedes tranquilo iremos, dijo la hermosa mujer.

Bien, voy a llamar a Ken o a Takeshi, para que me recomienden al médico de su familia, ahora que tengo con qué, quiero que te vea el mejor médico del país, respondió Kojiro.

Hijo, eres tan noble, tan buen hijo, respondió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

 **Alemania:**

Un apuesto joven de gorra se encontraba caminando dentro de un lujoso departamento mientras platicaba por celular.

Es que es lo mejor linda, ya sabes la distancia enfría las relaciones, decía Genzo con calma.

Pero podemos seguir en contacto además solo estarás fuera por tus vacaciones, decía una voz a través de la vía telefónica.

Si es cierto querida pero no es por ello que quiero terminar lo nuestro, en verdad siento que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando y que mejor que aprovechemos este momento para que con la distancia sea más fácil olvidar….., respondió Genzo con calma.

Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres terminamos pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí esperándote, porque sé que tú no podrás encontrar a alguien que te quiera más que yo, a alguien con la que la pases tan bien como conmigo, disfruta de tus vacaciones, de tu libertad porque yo también pienso hacer lo mismo, dijo la voz con firmeza antes de cortar la llamada.

Vaya parece que se molesto, bueno ya se le pasará, siempre es lo mismo con cada chica con la que termino y luego cuando me vuelven a ver allí están dispuestísimas a todo,…, ¿por qué seré tan irresistible?, decía Genzo mientras sonreía al tiempo que se acercaba al lugar donde había una botella y una copa.

A brindar por mi libertad, Japón me espera, nuevas conquistas me esperan, ya me imagino con Tsubasa, Taro y Ryo en esas estupendas fiestas que se organizan en los pub de Tokio, pensaba Genzo mientras se servía una copa.

 **Tokio:**

Si que parecen angelitos con ese uniforme blanco, sobre todo Matsuyama, como quisiera poder conocerlo personalmente aunque solo de lejitos porque si lo tengo cerca creo que me desmayaría, decía Yoshiko mientras sus amigas sonreían.

Si te creemos Yoshiko, eres tan tímida, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Quien lo dice, la que rechazo el premio que se gano en la radio para no ver personalmente a su amor platónico, "El príncipe de Cristal", respondió sonriendo Yoshiko.

Ese es otro angelito aunque yo prefiero a Taro, decía otra joven sonriendo.

En vez de estar pensando en romances tontos, mejor pongámonos a ensayar la porra para el campeonato de voley, recuerden que nos invitaron para que seamos su porra oficial, decía Sanae mientras se ponía de pie.

Si es cierto, dijo con pesadez otra de las jovencitas mientras apagaba el televisor.

Bueno voy a pedirle al director que me preste las llaves del salón de gimnasia, ese ambiente es más amplio que este para ensayar nuestra coreografía, dijo Sanae antes de salir del lugar.

 **Oficina:**

Señor director, tómelo como un reto, podríamos tener nuestro primer equipo femenino de fútbol, solo es cuestión de buscar a las chicas indicadas para ello, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Ese es el problema, tal parece que ni escuchas lo que te digo, las chicas que estudian aquí solo se dedican a cuidar su imagen, la mayoría llevan talleres de música, son pocas las que practican algún deporte, en su mayoría prefieren ser solo espectadoras o prepararse para ser aceptadas en el grupo oficial de porristas…, decía el director desesperado.

Eso es, dijo el hombre de lentes.

¿Qué?, respondió el director.

Las chicas que pertenecen al grupo de porristas, a ellas les fascina ver el fútbol, ¿no?, si tanto lo ven algo deben saber de ello, ¿no?, dijo el hombre de lentes creyendo haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

Si, por supuesto, se saben hasta la talla de calzado de cada uno de los jovencitos de la selección juvenil, porque te recuerdo que solo ven partidos de ellos por ellos, respondió el director con amargura e ironía a la vez.

Pero alguna noción debe tener de tanto verlos ¿no?, al menos para que nos representen, así no quedamos como cobardes, creo que debería intentar proponérselo, dijo el hombre de lentes.

No creo que acepten, respondió el director.

Pero si ni lo ha intentado como puede saber ya la respuesta, dijo el hombre de lentes desesperado al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina sonó.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo el director.

¡Buenas tardes¡….., decía una hermosa castaña al tiempo que el hombre de lentes miro al director.

Que espera, dígaselo, usted es el director, si usted da la orden ella y su grupo no tienen porque oponerse, decía el hombre de lentes.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae confundida.

Señorita Nakazawa llego como enviada del cielo, pase, tome asiento, necesito decirle algo, decía el director.

¡Eh¡ bueno, yo solo vine por las llaves del gimnasio para el ensayo con las chicas, respondía confundida Sanae.

Luego se las doy señorita pero tome asiento, tengo que darle una noticia para que luego se la comunique a sus compañeras…., decía el director mientras empezaba a comentarle a su manera sobre la invitación del alcalde.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Quiere que mis amigas y yo seamos parte de un equipo de fútbol?, decía alarmada Sanae mientras se ponía de pie.

Si, señorita Nakazawa, es que su grupo es el que más conoce de este deporte, además este es el último año de usted y sus amigas en esta preparatoria, ¿acaso no le gustaría ser recordada como una de las integrantes del primer equipo femenino de fútbol de la institución?, ello quedara registrado en los archivos de la institución, está podría ser una magnifica oportunidad para que su nombre y el de sus amigas sean una leyenda para las futuras generaciones de la institución y también es una gran oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que ustedes son más que una cara y cuerpo bonito que solo sirven para hacer porras,…, decía el director al tiempo que a la cabeza de la castaña venía una voz.

" **Las niñas solo deben jugar a las muñecas, una mujer no juega fútbol, mejor ve con Maki y déjame entrenar tranquilo"**

Si, creo que el director tiene razón, esta es una gran oportunidad para callarle la boca a muchos, sobre todo a ti, Tsubasa Ozora, pensaba la castaña.

Señorita Nakazawa, señorita Nakazawa, decía el hombre de lentes al ver el rostro distraído de la castaña.

¡Eh, si dígame¡ dijo Sanae.

¿Qué dice, acepta el reto?, pregunto el director.

Si, si acepto, dijo con firmeza la castaña.

Entonces dentro de su grupo de chicas solo tiene que seleccionar a 14 chicas, 11 titulares y tres suplentes,…., decía el director.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Usted por supuesto, será la capitana, dijo el director.

Claro, respondió Sanae.

Entonces me contactare con el profesor de deportes para que la ayude a seleccionar a las chicas del equipo y las entrene, dijo el director mientras las castaña asentía.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia de Captain Tsubasa que estoy empezando a escribir con mucho cariño para todo aquel que guste leerla Tsubasa y que espero llegue a cautivarlos._

 _Para él trama de mi historia Maki será hermana de Tsubasa, es decir no se apellidara Akamine sino Ozora, ellos al igual que las chicas viven en Tokio. Las demás chicas que son parte de la historia original de "Captain Tsubasa" no han tenido ninguna relación sea amical o de pareja con ninguno de los chicos de la selección, todas ellas solo conocen a Tsubasa. Sanae es la única de todas que en un pasado tuvo una amistad con Tsubasa termino, si quieren saber ¿por qué les invito a seguir está historia?._

 _¡Gracias por adelantado a todas las personas que la lean, que voten y dejen sus mensajes¡_

 _Esta historia aún no tiene un horario fijo de actualización, tampoco sé por ahora cuantos capítulos podré publicarles por semana pues este mes es muy complicado para mí pues tengo muchas actividades que realizar y unos resultados que esperar y de ellos va a depender el rumbo de actualización de mis historias pues esos resultados son muy importantes pues de ello va a depender muchas cosas para mi y mi familia, eso si al menos una vez a la semana abra actualización de la historia al menos por ahora, el día exacto no puedo decirles pues no quiero quedarles mal, hasta que pueda estabilizarme será así las actualizaciones sin día fijo ya de allí en adelante fijare un horario estable de actualización ._

 _Espero su comprensión._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	3. Buscando soluciones: Consejos

**Capítulo 2:** **"Buscando soluciones: Consejos"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba en un pequeño salón platicándole a sus amigas lo que el director de la preparatoria donde estudiaban le había dicho mientras está la escuchaban incrédulas.

¿Y aceptaste?, se atrevió a preguntar una de las jóvenes.

Por supuesto, Sanae Nakazawa nunca se corre de los retos, dijo con orgullo la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera.

Tú no, pero yo sí, dijo otra de las jóvenes.

Narumí no seas cobarde, ¿a poco no te gustaría que tú nombre Narumi Shiruoka sea una leyenda en la institución?, si ponemos todo nuestro empeño hasta podríamos ganar este campeonato, decía Sanae emocionada siendo interrumpida por una joven de coletas.

Seríamos las "Soccers Angells" versión femenina, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

¿Soccers Angells?, pregunto intrigada Sanae.

Si, así les llaman los medios de espectáculos a nuestros campeones juveniles nacionales de futbol, dijo con ojos soñadores Yayoi.

Es que todos, todos parecen unos ángeles, decía Azumi sonriendo.

Sobre todo Hikaru, dijo Yoshiko suspirando.

Si es cierto pero el más bello de todos esos ángeles es por supuesto Kojiro, replico Maki con ojos soñadores.

Bueno chicas mejor dejemos de hablar de esos bombones ahora, ahora lo que debe importarnos es ver si estamos dispuestas a asumir ese reto ya que si bien admiramos el futbol por esos hermosos ángeles salvadores del futbol en nuestro país si vamos a la realidad nosotras no sabemos nada de futbol, una cosas es saber casi todo sobre esos bellos futbolistas a otra saber jugar futbol, aquí la única de nosotras que practica algún deporte y hasta es capitana de su equipo es Maki, pero el softball no es como el fútbol, ¿no?, dijo una joven de cabello rubio ondulado largo.

No claro que no pero tienen algunos detallitos en común, al menos eso alguna vez me dijo mi adorado hermanito, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Sea como sea tú tampoco sabes jugar futbol así tengas como hermano a uno de esos ángeles, creo que lo mejor es que no aceptemos el reto solo haremos el ridículo, dijo otra joven.

Yo creo que Mei tiene razón, dijo Kumi.

Chicas no sean cobarde, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser darle de patadas aun balón?, si el antipático de tú hermanito puede hacerlo nosotras también, respondió Sanae con firmeza e ironía a la vez.

Pues debe ser muy difícil sino mi hermanito no entrenara tanto hasta que le salgan esos extraordinarios remates además él es buenísimo para el futbol y tú lo sabes, otra cosa es que no quieras reconocerlo, dijo Maki sonriendo.

No metas al pesado de tú hermano en está platica Maki, respondió con molestia Sanae.

Pues tú empezaste mencionándolo además solo quiero que veas que si es difícil patearle al balón, decía Maki en su defensa.

No entiendo como lo puedes defender tanto después de que él te esconde como hermana, dijo Sanae con molestia.

El no me esconde, todos los que lo conocen saben de nuestro parentesco bueno al menos sus mejores amigos, decía Maki siendo interrumpida por Sanae.

Si es cierto saben que tiene una hermana a la que por cierto no conocen en persona, tú hermano esta mal, es demasiado protector contigo, respondió Sanae.

Si tal vez, pero él dice que si no me presenta personalmente con sus amigos es porque…, decía Maki siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

Puros pretextos baratos,….., respondía Sanae siendo interrumpida está vez por una joven de coletas.

Chicas, chicas, creo que nuevamente nos estamos desviando del tema, dijo Yukari lo más calmada que pudo.

Si es cierto, respondió Yayoi.

Bueno, yo ya les comente lo que el director me propuso y yo acepte por mi pero a ustedes no puedo obligarlas, solo abran 14 cupos, 11 titulares y tres suplentes para ser especifica, si tienen interés en ser parte de ese equipo mañana el profesor de deportes nos hará una prueba, claro yo quedaré si o si porque seré la capitana ya que de todas soy la que más conocimiento tengo de este deporte así sea en lo teórico además tengo toda la disposición del mundo para aprender todo lo que se me enseñe…., decía Sanae mientras pensaba: Todo con tal de callarle la boca a ese, porque todo lo que pase con el equipo de futbol femenino de la institución él lo sabrá por Maki, de ello estoy segura, Maki siempre le dice todo a su querido hermanito, bueno casi todo lo único que creo que no le ha dicho hasta ahora es que ella admira más a Hyuga que a él.

Yo también quiero ser parte de ese equipo, prometo esforzarme mucho para ser una gran goleadora como mi bombón de chocolate, dijo Maki feliz.

Y yo, respondió Yayoi.

Yo también, dijo Yoshiko.

Y yo

Y yo, decían las chicas mientras Sanae sonreía.

 **Tokio:**

Un apuesto joven moreno mira con preocupación a un hombre de mandil blanco.

Dígame doctor, ¿qué le pasa a mi madre?, dijo Kojiro tratando de mostrarse calmado mientras su madre le tomaba la mano.

Solo es fatiga muchacho, no hay de que preocuparse, con las vitaminas que le daré, ella se sentirá mejor lo más pronto que te imagines, decía el médico.

Vez hijo, estoy bien, decía con una calida sonrisa la madre del joven.

Si mamá, ya estoy más tranquilo, respondió Kojiro.

Hijo quiero que disfrutes más de la vida, no solo te enfrasques en el trabajo, quiero verte plenamente feliz, dijo la señora Hyuga.

Soy feliz madre, muy feliz, los tengo a ustedes, mi familia, gano dinero haciendo lo que me gusta, no me falta nada, respondió Kojiro con calma.

Te falta enamorarte hijo, quiero verte completamente feliz y él amor te da esa felicidad completa, dijo la madre de Kojiro.

Por ahora no tengo tiempo para el amor madre, solo debo enfocarme en ser cada vez mejor para seguir dándoles lo mejor a ti y a mis hermanos, respondió Kojiro siendo interrumpido por el galeno.

¡Disculpen interrumpa su plática¡ dijo el doctor.

No, no se preocupe, respondió Kojiro.

Aquí tiene la receta de la señora, dijo el doctor.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Kojiro.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un hombre mayor de porte atlético se encontraba parado al ras de un campo de juego observando a un grupo de hermosas jovencitas que vestidas con polo, short y zapatillas intentaban tomar un balón mientras el director de la escuela se acercaba a él.

¿Cómo las ve?, dijo un hombre que vestía de manera elegante al llegar junto al entrenador.

Muy hermosas sin duda pero muy malas para el fútbol director, hasta ahora las únicas que han logrado darle un golpe preciso al balón han sido Sanae y la señorita Maki aunque ella es mejor para el softball por algo es la capitana de este deporte en el equipo de softball, en realidad la señorita Maki es la única de todas estás lindas jovencitas que practican algún deporte pero ello no la hace buena para el fútbol, respondió el hombre con la mayor calma posible.

¿Entonces cree que un par de semanas no bastaran para que ellas al menos conozcan los movimientos básicos del futbol?, dijo preocupado el director.

Bueno en un par de semanas a dos horas diarias tal vez sea suficiente para que ellas aprendan la parte teórica de este deporte pero de allí a que puedan manejar como se debe un balón en ese tiempo no lo creo señor a menos que tengan cada una de ellas un instructor privado, que se encargue solo de ellas y que sea un experto de cada posición en la que jugaran y que sobre todo tengan más de dos horas disponibles para el aprendizaje de las señoritas, como usted sabe yo manejo todos los talleres deportivos de la escuela, no cuento con más horas diarias para apoyarlo, dijo el entrenador.

Claro comprendo, tengo que buscar otra solución, aunque a estás alturas del año no hay profesores de deportes disponibles, todos ya cuentan con equipo en los que trabajan….., decía el director con preocupación.

¿Puedo darle un consejo?, dijo el entrenador.

Claro, respondió el director.

Porque no le envía un documento a la federación de futbol del país, el señor Katagiri es su amigo, ¿no?, dijo el entrenador.

Si pero no comprendo, respondió el director.

Los chicos de la selección que juegan en el extranjero y de los equipos locales en esta época del año están de vacaciones, ¿no cree que ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda?, además él que ellos les muestren sus conocimientos a nuestras chicas los tendrá en actividad física además hará que su imagen sea más admirada aún pues se mostraran como seres colaboradores…., decía el entrenador.

 **Minutos después:**

Si tal vez tengas razón, me contactare con Katagiri, dijo el director.

Bien pensado señor director, además si por allí ellos no pueden acceder a apoyarnos creo que con Tsubasa Ozora si podremos contar, escuche que él ya está en nuestro país además su hermanita estudia aquí, no creo que se niegue apoyar a la escuela de su hermana, ¿o usted cree que sí?, respondió el entrenador.

No, no lo creo, el joven Ozora siempre se ha mostrado muy colaborador cuando se le ha pedido un apoyo, dijo el director haciendo una pausa para decir: Al menos ayúdeme a seleccionar a las 14 chicas para que así ya allá al menos el grupo formado.

Está bien, aunque será muy difícil, creo que me basare para su selección en la disposición que ellas tengan para aprender porque si algo tengo bien claro es que ninguna de esas niñas sabe nada de manejo de balón además quiero que tenga en cuenta que a lo mejor solo logre convencer de anotarse al equipo a 11 chicas, ya saben como son las niñas del equipo de porras, respondió el entrenador sonriendo.

Si tiene razón, lo importante es que haya un equipo así no se cuente con suplentes, dijo el director.

Eso si, respondió él entrenador.

Bueno, lo dejo para que vaya haciendo la selección, yo voy a tratar de contactarme de una vez con Katagiri, dijo el director mientras el entrenador asentía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un par de jóvenes bajaban de un bus mientras platicaban.

Allá está Ryo, dijo uno de ellos.

Si, es cierto, dijo el otro al tiempo que el joven mencionado decía: ¡Tsubasa, Taro, amigos bienvenidos¡.

¡Hola Ryo¡ que gusto verte amigo, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Ring ring ring

¡Disculpen chicos, es Genzo¡ dijo Tsubasa tras ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular.

¿Y cómo va ese problema que me comentaste por teléfono amigo?, dijo Ryo mirando a Taro mientras Tsubasa platicaba por celular.

Ya está superado, tal vez fue lo mejor, respondió Taro.

Claro que fue lo mejor amigo, ya verás que acá en Tokio te olvidarás por completo de todo, dijo Ryo mientras Taro sonreía.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada y se acerco a sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que decía: Genzo ya está en camino.

Estaremos nuevamente los cuatro juntos como en la primaria, se acuerdan que los cuatro….., decía Ryo.

Si, si, si, nos acordamos, dijeron Tsubasa y Taro a la vez.

Que tiempos aquellos, aunque ya no somos unos niños siempre que nos volvemos a reunir cometemos tantas locuras que parecemos aún unos niños, dijo riendo Ryo.

 **Escuela:**

El director de la escuela platicaba por teléfono mientras estaba sentado en una cómoda silla.

Entonces si, me apoyaras amigo, decía feliz el director.

Claro, para eso estamos los amigos además siempre es bueno que los chicos sigan entrenando aunque anden de vacaciones y el enseñar lo que ellos saben a otros es parte también del entrenamiento, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

No sabes lo agradecido que te estaré, decía el director.

No hay nada que agradecer amigo, tal vez no pueda enviarte a mi selección completa pero al meno muchachos creo que si aceptaran apoyarte, yo me encargo de ello, no te preocupes, decía Katagiri.

Con ello me bastara amigo, con ello me bastara, respondió el director.

 **Campo deportivo:**

¿Entonces con ustedes si puedo contar chicas?, decías el entrenador.

Si maestro, dijeron 11 chicas a coro.

Sus nombres hijas para anotarlas en el registro, dijo el entrenador mientras pensaba: Como supuse a las justas 11 chicas fueron las que aceptaron de manera voluntaria ser parte del equipo.

Sanae

Maki

Yayoi

Yoshiko

Azumi

Yukari

Kumi

Narumí

Mei

Reiko

Noriko

Bien chicas, voy a empezar platicándoles un poco sobre este deporte así mismo quisiera conocer la posición que les gustaría ocupar dentro del campo de juego, decía el entrenador mientras las jovencitas se miraban entre sí.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está nueva historia de Captain Tsubasa que estoy empezando a escribir con muchísimo cariño para todo aquel que guste leerla¡_

 _¡Gracias especiales a las personitas que se encargaron de dejarme sus mensajes en el primer capítulo de está historia¡_

 _¡Gracias Mhialove02, Camila, Lety, Kjmima, AlejandraYamilNK, gracias de corazón por sus mensajes¡ y ¡Gracias por adelantado a todas las personas que la lean y dejen sus mensajes en este capítulo de esta historia de amor de Captain Tsubasa¡_

 _Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado._

 _Como logre terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo de esta historia antes de lo pensado aquí lo tienen, la próxima actualización Dios mediante será el jueves._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	4. Una inesperada propuesta: Una gran alegr

**Capítulo 3:** **"Una inesperada propuesta: Una gran alegría"**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Sanae y sus amigas se encontraban entrenando para el campeonato local de futbol.

Tres días desde los cuales las jovencitas a las justas habían logrado patear el balón pero aún no lograban controlarlo como para poder tener una práctica grupal.

 **Campo de juego:**

¡Buenas tardes profesor¡ ¿cómo van las chicas?, ¿les nota algún progreso?, decía el director al llegar junto al entrenador que estaba observando el entrenamiento de las jovencitas a un costado del campo.

La verdad no mucho pero al menos tienen disposición y eso es muy importante, por ahora estamos en la parte teórica y hacemos pequeños entrenamientos de manejo de balón, ya la próxima semana empezaré con la parte practica, decía el entrenador mientras miraba a una de las jovencitas tirar el balón fuera de la cancha.

Bien, bien hija, solo que la próxima vez procura que el balón vaya a los pies de tu compañera, dijo el entrenador.

Si profesor, dijo la joven.

Al menos ya pueden darle una patada al balón, dijo el director.

Si pero con ello no basta sino hay control del mismo, respondió el entrenador haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Aún no tiene una respuesta?.

No, aún no, respondió el director con nostalgia.

 **Federación de Futbol:**

Un hombre de lentes oscuros y cabello largo hasta los hombros hablaba con un grupo de jóvenes que estaban parados frente a él.

No comprendo su llamado señor Katagiri, ¿por qué interrumpió así nuestras vacaciones?, ¿acaso hay algún amistoso?, decía un joven mientras su gemelo asentía al igual que el resto de jóvenes que estaba allí presentes.

Chicos se que ahora ustedes están de descanso, comprendo ello pero quiero pedirle su apoyo para un grupo de jovencitas…, decía Katagiri siendo interrumpido por otro de los jóvenes.

¿Quiere alguna donación para alguna institución señor Katagiri?, de ser así ya sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo, decía un joven de gorra roja mientras otro joven de gorra lo miraba con cierta molestia.

¡Gracias Genzo¡ siempre tan colaborador, pero no es un apoyo económico el que estás señoritas requieren, ellas están buscando unos entrenadores de futbol, de preferencia me gustaría contar con un joven que sea experto en cada posición de juego dentro del campo de futbol así esa persona de manera personal se encargara de entrenar a cada una de esas jovencitas….., decía Katagiri mientras los jóvenes escuchaban la propuesta y algunos se miraban entre sí.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es para eso que necesito de su apoyo, chicos si lo piensan bien, será como una manera de entrenamiento para ustedes además el apoyar a otros es un gesto que ennoblece, decía Katagiri.

Me hubiera encantado apoyarlo señor Katagiri pero no podré hacerlo, en estás vacaciones tengo que ir a apoyar a mi padre con el dojo, usted sabe que mis vacaciones las paso en casa de mis padres,…, decía Ken.

Claro hijo comprendo, ¿Y tú qué dices Genzo?, tú no tienes un dojo en donde apoyar en vacaciones, ¿verdad?, dijo Katagiri sonriendo.

No claro que no pero son mis vacaciones señor Katagiri, yo vine a disfrutarlas de ellas no a trabajar, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Pero más que un trabajo será como una manera de distraernos un poco Genzo, decía un joven de rostro dulce.

Bien dicho Taro, ¿contigo si puedo contar hijo?, dijo Katagiri.

Por supuesto, además no creo que el entrenar a alguien nos tome tantas horas al día, dijo con calma Taro.

No, claro que no muchacho, respondió Katagiri.

¿Y cómo se llama la institución a la que tenemos que apoyar?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

La Preparatoria para señoritas de Tokio, la única que hay en la ciudad, respondió Katagiri con calma.

Entonces también cuente con mi apoyo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué Maki no me ha comentado nada de esto?, bueno a lo mejor ella desconoce de este equipo de futbol femenino, de igual manera por precaución es mejor que yo vaya a entrenar a esas chicas así evito que alguno de los chicos que vayan a la preparatoria tengan algún roce con mi hermanita, lo que menos quiero es que Maki se me ande distrayendo en romances.

¿Por qué tan servicial amigo?, ¿apoco hay alguna belleza en esa preparatoria que te esta robando el sueño?, porque de ser así yo también me apunto a apoyar, dijo Genzo sonriendo mirando a su amigo.

Genzo, deja de decir estupideces, yo solo quiero apoyar porque si bien es cierto que estamos de vacaciones nuestro cuerpo no debe quedar al abandono uno siempre debe seguir entrenando y que mejor oportunidad que está como dice el señor Katagiri, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza mientras pensaba: Como si yo anduviera perdiendo el tiempo en romances tontos, una cosas es un pasatiempo otra algo serio y yo pues no quiero nada serio con nadie y menos con ella.

Bueno, bueno, me alegra saber que si puedo contar contigo Genzo, dijo el señor Katagiri sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ dijo Genzo.

El señor Katagiri, ya te anoto amigo, dijo riendo Ryo.

¿Tú también te anotas Ryo?, pregunto Katagiri.

El no creo que le sea de mucha ayuda a esas pobres chicas señor Katagiri, dijo Soda sonriendo.

Y tú si, ¿verdad?, respondió Ryo con molestia.

Bueno más que tú creo que sí amigo pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para estar dando apoyo, dijo Soda sonriendo.

Señor Katagiri anote también a Ryo, dijo Genzo.

¿Y tú por qué hablas por mí?, dijo Ryo que aún seguía molesto por su discusión con Soda.

Por qué quiero, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

Chico, chicos, calma, calma, Ryo recuerda nuestras aventuras de la primaria, decía Taro haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Inolvidables, verdad?, entonces ahora podremos volver a pasarlas juntos ya que trabajaremos en equipo.

Creo que esas aventuras, deben quedarse en la primaria, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No digas nada Tsubasa, calladito te vez más bonito, respondió Genzo.

Haber, haber, chicos, ¿Ryo si puedo contar contigo?, pregunto Katagiri.

Si, dijo Ryo con firmeza.

Bien ya tengo un portero, un defensa, unos medios campistas que pueden ser delanteros, decía Katagiri.

Yo también lo apoyo señor Katagiri, total estás vacaciones no tengo planeado hacer nada, dijo Hikaru.

¡Gracias hijo¡ tú no solo eres un buen delantero sino además también sabes mucho de defensa, decía Katagiri siendo interrumpido por otro joven.

Conmigo también cuente señor Katagiri, creo que entrenar de forma no tan exigente es bueno para mí que estoy aún algo convaleciente de mi última operación, dijo Misugi.

Pues gracias hijo, ¿alguien más que desee apoyar a estas chicas?, decía Katagiri.

No, no podemos, decían los jóvenes.

Necesito un delantero neto, un goleador neto, si bien Tsubasa y los demás chicos meten muchos goles ninguno de ellos es un goleador neto, pensaba Katagiri.

Hyuga, éntrale a apoyar a las chicas, decía Ryo sonriendo.

A mi no me metas en su embrollo, contesto molesto Kojiro.

Bien respondido capitán, mejor nos vamos a Okinawa a que nos entrene el señor Kira, decía Takeshi.

Que cobarde eres Kojiro, ¿no me digas que le temes a un grupo de niñas?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Claro que no, respondió Kojiro con firmeza.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le entras a la enseñada?, dijo Ryo.

Porque no me da la gana compartir más espacio del que ya comparto con Ozora, respondió Kojiro con firmeza.

Que bueno que no quieras ser parte de esta noble causa, así podré trabajar tranquilo, decía Tsubasa con cierta ironía en su voz.

Chicos, chicos, no discutan, recuerden somos un grupo y Kojiro me encantaría que pudieras apoyarme en esto, el director de esa escuela es un gran amigo mío además si esas chicas ganan el campeonato local él director les estará eternamente agradecido pero sobre todo ustedes sentirán una gran satisfacción al saber que pudieron apoyar a alguien más, decía Katagiri.

No me va a convencer señor, dijo Kojiro con calma.

Señor Katagiri, no se preocupe yo me encargo de entrenar a las chicas que hayan sido seleccionadas para ser delanteras, ya verá que haré de ellas la mejor delantera femenina del país, yo soy un buen maestro y no tengo temor de enseñar lo que se, decía Tsubasa mirando con ironía al moreno.

No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto Ozora, tú mejor encárgate de entrenar como se debe a tú mediocampista estrella y a mi déjame a la persona que irá en la delantera, dijo Kojiro con firmeza mientras sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

¡Capitán¡ dijeron Takeshi y Ken a la vez.

Estaré aburrido en las vacaciones, solo unos días en Okinawa no me bastaran para entretenerme, respondió Kojiro con calma.

Bien, gracias Kojiro, si alguno de ustedes se anima a apoyar a estas chicas me lo avisan, decía Katagiri feliz.

 **Horas después: "Preparatoria"**

Un hombre que estaba vestido de manera muy elegante daba por concluida una llamada mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una gran sonrisa.

¿A qué se debe tanta alegría señor?, dijo un hombre de lentes.

Ya tenemos entrenadores y lo mejor de todo es que son los mejores, decía sonriendo el director.

¿No me diga qué?, decía el hombre de lentes incrédulo.

Si, si te digo, está es la mejor noticia que e podido recibir en mi vida, voy a informársela al señor Cho para que a su vez les informe a las señoritas, dijo feliz el director antes de salir del lugar.

 **Minutos después:**

En uno de los pasillos de la escuela un par de hombres platicaban entre sí sin notar que a unos metros suyos una joven de cabello corto los escuchaba

Estupendo, esa es una gran noticia señor, decía el entrenador.

Si lo sé, nunca espere que ellos aceptaran entrenar a mis chicas, respondió emocionado el director.

Le comunicare cuanto antes a las chicas, se podrán felices sin duda, dijo riendo el entrenador.

No puedo creerlo mi bombón de chocolate estará aquí entrenándome pe…pe..pero también estará Tsubasa, tengo que pensar en algo mi hermanito no puede arruinarme mi sueño de ser entrenada por él, pero ¿qué?, ¿qué hago?, pensaba Maki mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

¡Ah¡ ya sé, pero necesitare la ayuda de Sanae, pensó la joven mientras echaba a correr.

 **2 horas después:**

Un grupo de chicas escuchaban incrédulas lo que su entrenador les decía.

¿Es cierto lo que dice maestro?, dijo una de ellas.

Si, respondió el entrenador.

Nuestros ángeles nos entrenaran, ¿no oí mal Yayoi?, dijo Yoshiko.

No amiga, eso dijo el maestro, respondió Yayoi incrédula.

¿Entonces el portero entrenara a la portera y así según la posición que ocupemos en el campo de juegos?, decía nerviosa Azumi.

Si hija, respondió el entrenador.

Ya está que te toco Ozora amiga, dijo Yukari colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Ni me lo recuerdes, respondió Sanae con cierta molestia en su voz.

¿Y querrá entrenarte?, dijo con preocupación Mei.

Eso si quien sabe pero si no la quiere entrenar a ella que me entrene a mí, decía Kumi con ojos soñadores.

Pero tú jugaras en la defensa, dijo Narumi.

Pues puedo cambiar de posición, ¿no maestro?, dijo Kumi.

¿Qué hija?, respondió el entrenador.

Quisiera ocupar la posición de Sanae, dijo Kumi.

Pues eso es imposible hija, tú me rindes más en la defensa que en la posición en que juega Sanae, respondió el entrenador con calma.

Que mala suerte pero al menos podré tratarlo más, pensaba Kumi.

Bueno chicas quiero que sepan que mañana ellos estarán aquí para que se hagan cargo de su entrenamiento a partir de ahora, Sanae tú como capitana te harás cargo del grupo y serás quien tenga mayor contacto con ellos para que vean lo de los horarios y la distribución de los grupos de entrenamientos….., decía el entrenador.

Luego de algunos minutos más el entrenador se fue del lugar dejando solas a las chicas que aún seguían incrédulas por la noticia.

Sanae, dijo Maki.

¿Dime amiga?, respondió Sanae.

Te quiero pedir un favor, dijo Maki con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Un favor?, respondió Sanae.

Si, bueno en realidad a todas chicas, quiero que nadie acá me llamen por mi apellido y menos por mi nombre cuando este mi hermano presente, chicas ustedes ya saben como es mi hermano de sobre protector a veces, a él no le va a gustar saber que estoy siendo entrenada por sus compañeros…., decía Maki mientras sus amigas la escuchaban con atención.

¿Piensas ocultar tu rostro para que tú hermoso hermanito no sepa que estas dentro del grupo?, dijo Kumi sorprendida.

Si, es que solo así yo podré ser entrenada por Kojiro, dijo Maki suspirando mientras sus amigas se miraron entre si y Sanae movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta nueva propuesta de historia¡ ¡gracias especiales a todas las personas que dejan sus mensajes, se los agradezco muchísimo¡_

 _Tal como se los prometí en el capítulo anterior aquí les dejo una nueva actualización de está historia de amor, espero y el capítulo de hoy llegue a ser de su agrado y los siga cautivando._

 _La próxima actualización será la próxima semana Dios mediante._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	5. Conociendo unos ángeles: Un hermoso día

**Capítulo 4:** **"Conociendo a unos Ángeles: Un hermoso día"**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba cenando junto a su familia mientras por momentos no dejaba de mirar a uno de los integrantes de ella para ser más específicos a una chica de cabello marrón.

¿Tiene algo mi cara o por qué tanto me andas mirando Tsubasita?, dijo Maki sonriendo mientras trozaba su carne.

Te noto algo extraña, ¿será que me andas ocultando algo?, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras la miro a los ojos fijamente.

¿Yo ocultándote algo?, ¿cómo qué?, dijo sonriendo Maki.

No lo sé, tú lo sabrás, te noto extraña, como que muy feliz, respondió Tsubasa intrigado mientras su madre y su padre los miraban a ambos intrigados al igual que un pequeño niño de cabello negro que no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando entre sus hermanos mayores.

Pues si, estoy feliz, muy feliz, hoy fue un día muy hermoso para mí y mañana lo será más, dijo Maki sin darse cuenta.

Me alegra escuchar que tuviste un buen día hoy hija y que esperes con tanta ilusión el día de mañana, dijo la señora Ozora sonriendo mientras su esposo asentía.

¿Y por qué fue tan hermoso tú día de hoy hermanita?, dijo Tsubasa sin quitarle la mirada a su hermana.

Es que los exámenes que tenía hoy se postergaron e igual los de mañana, respondió Maki sonriendo mientras sus padres y hermano menor sonreían.

Vaya, pensé que estabas feliz por otro motivo, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Tal vez mis sospechas son solo eso sospechas sin fundamento.

¿Qué motivo hermanito?, pregunto Maki fingiendo inocencia.

Nada, nada, olvídalo, mejor aprovechando que todos estamos reunidos, les comentare algo…, decía Tsubasa mientras toda su familia le prestaba atención.

 **Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de su cama mirando un cuaderno en donde tenía unos viejos apuntes al tiempo que un recuerdo vino a su mente causando en ella nostalgia.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños se encontraba parada a unos metros de distancia donde un apuesto niño de cabello negro se encontraba dándole de patadas a varios balones hacia un arco de plástico._

 _Sanae, ¿qué haces aquí?, pregunto el apuesto niño al notar la presencia de la pequeña niña._

 _Pues vine a ver a Maki, pero si gustas puedo apoyarte, respondió con dulzura la niña mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el niño pelinegro._

 _¿Ayudarme?, dijo sorprendido el niño de cabello negro._

 _Si, respondió emocionada la castaña deteniendo su andar._

 _Las niñas solo deben jugar a las muñecas, una mujer no juega futbol, mejor ve con Maki y déjame entrenar tranquilo respondió el niño al tiempo que continuaba pateando sus balones sin notar que los ojitos de la hermosa niñita se humedecieran por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

 _Yo si se patear un balón, no seré tan buena como tú pero si se patear un balón además yo solo quería serte útil, yo solo quería ayudarte, decía la niñita castaña en voz baja mientras empuñaba sus manitos._

 _¿Qué aún no te vas?, dijo el niño de cabello negro al notar que la niña aún estaba parada a unos metros suyos._

 _Ya...ya me voy, respondió la castaña antes de echar a correr._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Yo solo quería ayudarte y tú me trataste como si fuera un estorbo, desde ese día la poca amistad que teníamos creo que murió, cada día te portabas más y más grosero conmigo al punto que hiciste que terminara yo también volviéndome tan grosera como tú, ya no volví a ir a tú casa, le pedí a Maki que todos los trabajos grupales los hiciéramos en cualquier otro lugar menos en su casa, todo con tal de no volverme a topar contigo, Maki nunca comprendió mi cambió y yo pues tampoco se lo explique, no creí que fuera necesario hacerlo y ella tampoco me lo cuestiono, lo único que me importaba era que la amistad que tenía con ella no se destruya por tú culpa y por suerte ello no pasó, seguimos siendo amigas, tal vez las mejores amigas aunque suene irónico, el hermano mayor me detesta pero su hermana es mi mejor amiga y su hermanito menor a quien conozco por Maki me quiere mucho también. Sin duda esa familia es muy linda y amable solo él es el antipático, nunca comprendí porque cambió tanto si antes no era así pero de un tiempo para otro parecía que yo le producía alergia y con tanta indiferencia hizo que yo también termine sintiendo alergia por él…para colmo tendré que lidiar con él a partir de mañana, tal vez ni quiera apoyarme con el entrenamiento como dijo Kumi de ser así tendré que pedirle que me entrene Taro o Misugi aunque tal vez sea mejor que ellos me entrenen, yo no soportaría tener que estar un lugar más de cinco minutos con él, no, no lo soportaría …, pensaba la castaña cuando el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ring ring ring

¿Quién puede ser a estás horas?, ya van hacer las 11 de la noche pensaba la castaña mientras tomaba su celular en una de sus manos: ¡Maki¡ dijo la castaña mientras activaba el botón para recibir la llamada.

¡Sanae, Sanae¡ ya se me ocurrió un apellido, decía una feliz voz a través de la línea telefónica.

¿Cuál amiga?, dijo Sanae con calma mientras sonreía al reconocer la voz.  
Akamine, Maki Akamine, ¿qué te parece?, ¿no suena sexy?, decía la voz mientras soltaba una risilla.

Maki no me parece correcto que andes ocultando tú nombre, ya te lo he dicho, respondía Sanae siendo interrumpida por la voz de su amiga.

Pero si no estoy ocultando mí nombre solo mi apellido, pensé lo que me dijiste y no quiero que mi bombón me llame por un nombre que no me pertenece por ello decidí conservarlo, solo te pido que cuando me presentes con ellos me cambies el apellido así mi hermanito no sospechara nada, pues no soy la única Maki en la escuela, ¿verdad?, dijo la joven.

No, creo que no, ¿pero como harás para que no te reconozca?, ¿a poco piensas ponerte una mascara?, pregunto Sanae intrigada.

Si, solo por mañana iré con el rostro cubierto, tú dirás que traigo el rostro hinchado pues me intoxique con un alimento por ello uso una mascara, ya de allí no será necesario cubrir mi rostro ya que mi hermanito no volverá verme pues tú me enviaras junto a mi bombón a un horario en el cual mi hermano no este presente y como ellos no estarán para el torneo, solo nos entrenaran por unas semanas no abra problema Sanae, nadie sabrá quien soy, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Hay Maki, respondió Sanae.

Amiga, ayúdame, no tendré otra oportunidad para tratarlo, tú mejor que nadie sabes como es mi hermanito, decía en tono de súplica Maki.

Está bien, aunque se que está mal apoyare tu locura de amor, solo porque eres mi mejor amiga, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

¡Gracias amiga¡ ¡gracias¡ tú también eres una de mi mejor amiga y sabes algún día tal vez necesites mi ayuda y yo te devuelva el favor…, decía Maki mientras la castaña sonreía ante lo que su amiga le decía por teléfono.

 **Al día siguiente: "Casa Ozora"**

Un joven de cabello negro llegaba al comedor para desayunar con su familia.

¿Y Maki?, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento.

Ya se fue a la preparatoria, respondió Koudai con una sonrisa.

Pensé que me esperaría, ayer les dije que yo hoy iría allá también por lo del entrenamiento, ¿no?, además le dije a Maki que hoy yo la llevaría a la preparatoria pues tenía que ir tan temprano como ella, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es hijo pero Maki me dijo que se acordó por la noche tenía que ir más temprano que lo habitual pues tenía práctica con su equipo de sotfball, respondió Natsuko sonriendo.

Bueno siendo así la disculpo, la responsabilidad esta primero y me alegra saber que sigue practicando sotfball, dijo Tsubasa con calma mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

 **1 hora después: "Preparatoria"**

Un grupo de chicas miraban de manera divertida a una de sus amigas mientras esta se cubría su rostro con una especie de mascara de hilo.

Maki, ¿en verdad piensas presentarse así ante esos bellos ángeles?, dijo una de las jóvenes sonriendo.

Si, ya les explique mis motivos chicas, no se burlen de mi, mejor apóyenme, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Pero pareces ladronzuela amiga con ese pasamontañas, dijo riendo Yoshiko.

Si es cierto, replico Yayoi.

Es que seré ladronzuela pero del corazón de mi bombón de chocolate, decía Maki sonriendo cuando el sonido de un celular interrumpió la plática de las chicas.

¿Y esa música?, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Parece que es el sonido de un celular, creo que es el celular de Yayoi, dijo Azumi mirando a la mencionada.

No, no es el mío, dijo Yayoi mirando su celular.

¿Entonces es el mío?, dijo Yoshiko.

Chicas deberían cambiarle el tono a su celular, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Es que es el tono de moda, pero tampoco es mi celular el que suena, respondió Yoshiko sonriendo.

¿Qué alguien más coloco ese tonito a su cel?, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Si, es el mío, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Tú también le pusiste ese tono a tú celular?, pregunto Yukari sorprendida.

Si, es el tono de moda por eso ayer por la noche lo coloque pero creo que lo cambiare pues nos genera confusión, dijo Sanae sonriendo al tiempo que presionaba la pantalla de su celular para contestar la llamada.

Si amiga, mejor cámbialo, respondió Maki mientras la castaña hablaba por celular.

¿Acaso piensas que el tono de nuestro celular es algo escandaloso?, dijo Yoshiko fingiendo tristeza.

No claro que no, solo tantito llamativo, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Entonces lo cambiaremos, dijeron a la vez Yoshiko Yayoi mientras la castaña seguía hablando por celular.

Si, si, claro, ahora vamos, decía Sanae mientras las demás jóvenes la miraban intrigadas.

Luego de algunos minutos Sanae dio por terminada la llamada y giro su rostro para ver a sus amigas y decirles lo más calmada que pudo: Ya están aquí.

¿Ya están aquí?, dijo nerviosa Azumi.

Si, el profesor nos está esperando a todas en la cancha de entrenamientos para las presentaciones respectivas, respondió con calma Sanae mientras trataba de contener los nervios que sentía de solo pensar que volvería a estar frente de aquel jovencito que hace algunos años la lastimo con sus palabras.

 **Minutos después:**

El grupo de 11 chicas llegaron al lugar donde estaban reunidos los 7 jóvenes que las entrenarían.

Son más bellos en persona, dijo una de las chicas en voz baja a su amiga que estaba junto a ella.

Si, dijo la otra suspirando.

Sin duda este es un hermoso día pensaba Maki mientras miraba a través de su pasamontañas al chico que le robaba el sueño.

Chicas acérquense, dijo el maestro mirando con extrañeza a Maki al tiempo que los 7 jóvenes miraban a las jovencitas que entrenarían aunque uno de ellos parecía más bien evitar mirar a una de ellas.

Profesor, Maki sufrió una intoxicación con alimentos por ello lleva ese pasamontañas, pero solo será por unos días, dijo Sanae en voz baja a su maestro al ver la cara de sorpresa que este puso al ver a la joven.

Está bien, bueno señorita Sanae como le dije yo no dispongo de mucho tiempo ya por ello a partir de ahora usted queda responsable de todas las coordinaciones con los jóvenes….., decía el maestro siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

No se preocupe maestro, yo me encargo de presentarle a las chicas con los jóvenes, usted ya puede ir a continuar con sus labores, dijo Sanae con calma mientras Maki decía en voz baja: Bien.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ pero antes de irme te presentare al menos a ti con los chicos, dijo el maestro mirando a los jóvenes para decir: Ella es Sanae Nakazawa, la capitana del equipo de futbol femenino que se acaba de formar, con ella coordinaran todo lo que necesiten y sus horarios de apoyo a las chicas, así mismo ella se encargara de presentarles a sus compañeras, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a continuar con mis obligaciones.

No se preocupe, dijeron los jóvenes.

Una vez que el maestro se alejo Sanae miro al grupo de jóvenes al tiempo que ellos posaron sus ojos en ella.

Es hermosa, en realidad todas estás chicas son hermosas pero ella es la más hermosa de todas, dijo Genzo en voz baja mientras Ryo y Taro asentían y Tsubasa prefirió fingir no haber escuchado lo que su amigo dijo.

¡Buenos días ante todo¡ mi nombre ya lo dijo el maestro, como él menciono soy capitana del equipo de futbol femenino de la escuela que se acaba de formar, me imagino que ya deben saber como es nuestra realidad en este deporte pero todas tenemos los ánimos de aprender todo lo que nos enseñen durante el tiempo que ustedes sean nuestros maestros y de dar lo mejor de nosotras para representar bien a nuestra preparatoria….., decía Sanae.

Ello es lo importante, si tienen ánimos de aprender seguro lo harán, dijo Jun con una calida sonrisa que estremeció el corazón de Yayoi.

Sin duda es un hermoso día, conocí al ángel más bello del planeta y hoy no evite conocerlo como aquella vez, pensaba Yayoi mientras miraba anonadada al joven que amaba.

Bueno preséntanos a tus compañeras, dijo un tanto irritado Kojiro.

Que impaciente eres, deja que la hermosura siga con su discurso, respondió Genzo.

Creo que esta vez coincido con Hyuga, preséntanos ya a tus compañeras y dinos en que posición juegan para saber como nos organizaremos, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mirando con indiferencia a la castaña.

Bien, las chicas que juegan en la posición de defensa son: Kumi, Yukari, Narumi y Mei aunque Mei también puede hacerla de extremo, dijo Sanae mientras las chicas mencionadas levantaron sus manos y sonreían como bobas mientras miraban a los jóvenes.

Mucho gusto, dijeron los jóvenes.

En la posición de extremos tenemos a Azumi, Reiko, dijo Sanae mientras las mencionadas sonrieron nerviosamente mientras levantaban sus manos.

Un placer conocerlas chicas, dijeron los jóvenes con una cálida sonrisa.

Yoshiko y Maki, juegan como delanteras, dijo Sanae.

¿Makiiiiiiiiii?, dijo casi gritando Tsubasa llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Si, esa soy yo, Maki Akamine, disculpen que lleve este pasamontañas pero justo ayer me dio una crisis alérgica terrible y mi cara está espantosa, por ello el pasamontañas, respondió Maki fingiendo otra voz mientras Tsubasa no dejaba de observarla.

Que extraña chica, dijo Kojiro mientras Taro sonreía.

Bueno continuemos en la posición de mediocampista esta Yayoi y yo, dijo Sanae mientras la jovencita peli roja sonreía con timidez.

Es muy linda, pensó Jun al verla.

¿Y quién es la portera?, dijo Genzo intrigado.

Yo, dijo una joven que estaba oculta tras de todas sus amigas.

Ella es Noriko, dijo Sanae mientras la joven de cabello negro largo sonreía.

Bueno tendremos que verlas en un partido de practicas para determinar si en verdad sirven para las posiciones que dicen ocupar en el campo, dijo Tsubasa ganándose una mirada de rabia de Sanae.

Vaya, eres una persona muy desconfiada, pero es válido tú pedido y creo que debemos dejarnos guiar por ustedes, respondió Sanae sorprendiendo al joven de cabello negro.

A mi lo que me preocupa es que solo hayan 11 chicas, ¿qué va a pasar si alguna de ustedes se lesiona, sobre todo la portera?, dijo Genzo.

La convocatoria para ser parte del equipo aún está abierta, de seguro cuando las chicas se enteren que ustedes están aquí entrenándonos, vendrán en grupos a probarse para el equipo, dijo Mei sonriendo.

Si es cierto, dijeron las demás chicas.

Bueno, ello ya se verá después, creo que por ahora como dice Tsubasa necesitamos ver si en verdad rinden la posición que la señorita Nakazawa menciono, dijo Hikaru con una cálida sonrisa.

Sí, dijeron las chicas mientras pensaban al tiempo que miraban a los jóvenes: Es un hermoso día.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta nueva historia de Captain Tsubasa que estoy escribiendo¡ ¡gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios¡_

 _¡Gracias especiales a: Lety, Camila, Mhialove02, Sanae.2, AlejandraYamilNK¡ ¡Gracias chicas por estar siguiendo esta historia y por sus comentarios¡_

 _Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado, como leyeron en este capítulo las chicas de la preparatoria para señoritas de Tokio acaban de conocer de manera personal a sus ídolos, ¿qué pasara de aquí en adelante?, descúbrelo en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Que tengan un buen día y de aquí será hasta una nueva actualización, Dios mediante si logro concluir el próximo capítulo antes del Jueves lo publicare ese día sino será cualquier otro día de la semana._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	6. Equipos de trabajo

**Capítulo 5:** **"Equipos de trabajo"**

Cinco jóvenes miraban desde el ras de un campo de juego a un grupo de jovencitas intentar jugar con el balón mientras dos de sus compañeros jugaban frente a todas ellas.

La verdad creo que ninguna sirve para el futbol, están jugando prácticamente solas, ni arquero le pusimos para que puedan hacer algo y ni así hacen nada, ellas solo nos dieron una posición por darnos, esas chicas se están burlando de nosotros, la delantera ni siquiera tiene posibilidad de patear el balón pues el medio campo es muy flojo y sus pases no llegan a ellas y eso sin contar que la defensa tampoco sabe despejar un balón, la portera cada vez que Taro le dispara un balón se hace a un lado para que este entre al arco, ¿Qué clase de burla es está?, yo creo que esas chicas necesitan como mínimo un año de entrenamiento y la verdad creo que ni así lograran jugar bien, dijo con molestia Kojiro.

No seas tan cruel Hyuga, creo que ellas tienen la intención de aprender, dijo Jun con una cálida sonrisa.

Pero la intención no es lo único que se necesita para poder ganar un partido, se tiene que tener habilidad, destreza para el futbol y la verdad estás chicas no lo tienen, decía Tsubasa.

Ya estás como Hyuga, dijo Genzo riendo.

Solo estoy siendo realista, aunque tenga mis diferencias con Hyuga tengo que reconocer que él tiene razón estás chicas ni siquiera pueden trasladar el balón de un campo a otro, decía con preocupación Tsubasa.

Y si las probamos una a una, recuerden que el maestro de deporte de las chicas nos dijo que ellas aún no habían tenido partidos de entrenamiento, que solo les había hablado de la parte teórica y había echo pequeños ensayos de toque de balón con ellas….., decía Hikaru.

Ensayos que lo por lo visto no han dado resultado, decía Kojiro con ironía.

Creo que es mejor detener el juego o el pobre arco termina peor que colador, dijo riendo Genzo.

Está bien detengámoslo y probémoslas una a una en la supuesta posición que dicen jugar, dijo Tsubasa con ligera molestia en su voz mientras miraba a una castaña tomar el balón con dificultad.

¿Y cómo nos las repartiremos para enseñarles?, pregunto Hikaru.

Trabajaremos por equipos, es lo mejor, luego cuando notemos que ya pueden jugar en conjunto empezaremos a hacer pequeños partidos de entrenamiento, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que con una de sus manos le indicaba a Taro y Ryo que detengan el juego.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Por qué pararon el juego?, decía Sanae mientras se acercaba a Taro y Ryo.

¿Qué juego?, dijo con ironía Tsubasa que estaba cerca de ellos haciendo que la castaña posara sus ojos en él y lo mirara con cierta molestia.

Es que nuestro capitán dio la orden, respondió Ryo.

Tenía que ser el antipático, dijo Sanae en voz baja pero que alcanzo hacer escuchada por Taro que solo sonrío.

Vaya, es la primera chica que escucho que se exprese así de Tsubasa, la mayoría de chicas que conozco caen rendidas a sus pies, pensaba Taro mientras caminaba hacia su amigo.

Sanae, ¿por qué detuvieron el juego?, dijo Yayoi intrigada mientras se acercaba junto a sus demás amigas a la castaña.

Si ¿por qué?, yo estaba esperando pacientemente mi oportunidad para demostrar que si puedo patear el balón con fuerza, decía Maki.

Pues el antipático de tú hermanito quiso detenerlo, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo mientras los jóvenes platicaban entre ellos.

¿Repartición?, decía Taro intrigado.

Si, nos vamos a repartir a esas cargas, dijo Kojiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hyuga, no lo veas así, velo como un acto de apoyo nuestro a alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda, respondió Jun.

Si Hyuga además aún no las hemos visto de verdad jugar, bueno al menos no a todas ya que a algunas ni les llego el balón, dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Ello no va a cambiar la repartición, son 11 chicas y nosotros somos 7, Noriko al ser la única portera creo que no necesita prueba pues si ella está dispuesta a aprender sobre esa posición, por lo tanto creo que Genzo tú ya deberías empezar a entrenarla, dijo Tsubasa mirando a su amigo.

Pero esa chica es muy temerosa al balón, de todos los tiros que Taro disparo al arco, a todos se le corrió y eso que Taro golpeo al balón como si lo estuviera acariciando, dijo Genzo.

Bueno ese es tú asunto amigo, tú verás que método usas con ella para que se le quite el miedo, porque no creo que ninguna otra de las chicas quiera asumir esa posición, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Ni modo, dijo Genzo con desgano mientras dirigía su mirada a la temerosa joven de cabello negro que al verse observada bajo la mirada al tiempo que el joven de gorra pensaba: Es hermosa la niña, no que cosas estoy pensando, tengo que entrenarla no cortejarla, se reprochaba mentalmente el portero.

Entonces continuemos, ¿quién se encargara de entrenar a las defensas?, dijo Hikaru.

Pues lo hará Ryo, creo que con sus conocimientos bastaran para que al menos eviten una goleada, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Tsubasa ni me amigo pareces, dijo Ryo.

Porque soy tú amigo te asigno ese puesto tan importante a ti solo además confío en tus capacidades amigo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Ryo no te olvides de enseñarles tú técnica infalible, dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa irónica.

Mi técnica infalible, mi técnica infalible, decía Ryo mientras se tomaba la barbilla.

Tú técnica facial tonto, dijo Kojiro riendo.

No seas cruel Kojiro, pobres chicas si ellas ponen en practica tan increíble técnica podrían desfigurarse sus rostros como nuestro amigo, decía Genzo riendo.

Pensé que eras mi amigo Genzo además ya deberías ir con Noriko, ¿No Tsubasa?, dijo Ryo mirando al joven de cabello negro.

Si, claro que sí, respondió riendo Tsubasa.

Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta ver como les tocara, dijo riendo Genzo mientras Tsubasa sonreía.

Bueno, entonces yo entrenare a….., decía Ryo.

A Kumi, Yukari y Narumí, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero creo que me falta una, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

A Mei la entrenara Taro junto a Azumi y Reiko, Taro se encargara de enseñarles a esas tres chicas todo lo que respecta a juego por bandas, defensa y medio campo, yo cuando pueda lo apoyare, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y a mi por qué no me apoyas?, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Porque tu eres autosuficiente amigo, dijo riendo Genzo haciendo reír a sus amigos mientras unas lindas jovencitas los observaban a distancia.

¿Qué tanto hablaran?, dijo Yukari.

Si, si siguen dilatando el tiempo mi cara de verdad terminada hinchada, pues siento que me está empezando a picar mi rostro y cuerpo, decía Maki mientras se empezaba rascar sus brazos.

Maki, no debiste ponerte eso, decía Yoshiko mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

No ya se me pasara, voy a tomarme un antialérgico, dijo Maki mientras se separaba del grupo.

 **En tanto:**

El grupo de jóvenes seguía con su distribución de equipos de trabajo.

Creo que el medio campo y la delantera necesitan que solo tengan un entrenador personal para que así su enseñanza sea más directa claro que como dice Tsubasa los que solo entrenaremos a una sola chica cuando tengamos algún espacio apoyaremos a Taro y Ryo que tendrán más chicas a su cargo, decía Hikaru.

Si estoy de acuerdo, dijo Jun.

A mi me da lo mismo, respondió Kojiro.

Bueno, entonces Hikaru y Kojiro se encargaran de entrenar a las chicas que tienen la posición de delanteras y Jun y yo entrenaremos a las mediocampistas claro al igual que Taro también les enseñaremos sobre la función de un delantero ya que ellas pueden sumarse al ataque, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Entonces trabajaremos en conjunto?, dijo Jun sonriendo.

Si, creo que es lo mejor, así ambos podemos apoyarnos, respondió Tsubasa.

De igual manera tienen que designarse a una de las chicas para qué este a su cargo, dijo Taro.

Si, es cierto y Hyuga y Matsuyama también tienen que hacer lo mismo, replico Genzo.

A mi me da igual a quien entrenar, sea la que sea me dará un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dijo Kojiro con molestia.

Hagámoslo por sorteo, es lo más justo, dijo Hikaru.

Si, dijo Jun.

Mejor elijan un número es más práctico a las chicas las tengo en esta lista que me alcanzo la capitana, dijo con cierta ironía Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a Kojiro y Hikaru: ¿Quién de los dos quiere elegir primero?.

Hazlo tú, dijo Kojiro.

Bien, respondió Hikaru.

¿Uno o dos?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Dos, dijo Hikaru con firmeza.

Yoshiko, ella entrenara contigo Hikaru y Maki lo hará contigo Hyuga, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que sentía una extraña inquietud por dentro.

Te toco la enmascarada de cuerpo espectacular, dijo sonriendo Genzo al tiempo que Kojiro busco con su mirada a la joven pero no la encontró.

¿A dónde se fue?, pensó Kojiro.

Bueno ahora solo faltamos nosotros, dijo Jun.

Si, ¿Tres o Cuatro?, respondió Tsubasa mientras pensaba que diga tres, que diga tres.

Cuatro, dijo seguro Jun al tiempo que Taro se acercaba a ver la hoja que sostenía Tsubasa en su mano.

Te toco Yayoi Aoba, dijo Taro sonriendo.

¿Yayoi Aoba?, ¿dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre?, pensaba Jun.

No puede ser, tendré que entrenarla, pensaba Tsubasa.

Amigo, tal parece que tú entrenaras directamente a la capitana, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Que suertudo eres amigo, esa niña castaña está como se quiere, decía Genzo.

Deja de decir estupideces Genzo, mejor vamos a comunicarles a las chicas como será nuestro trabajo a partir de ahora, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que Maki llegaba junto a su grupo de amigas.

¿Ya estás mejor?, dijo Sanae.

Si, respondió Maki.

El grupo de jóvenes camino hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidas las chicas. Tsubasa en nombre del grupo de chicos se tomo la palabra y les informo a las jóvenes como sería su trabajo a partir de ese momento.

 **30 minutos después:**

Que suerte, dijo Maki feliz al escuchar que Kojiro la entrenaría haciendo que el apuesto moreno la mire al igual que todos sus amigos.

Vaya señorita Akamine, veo que la noticia de que tendrá como maestro personal a Hyuga la alegra mucho, dijo en tono un tanto irónico Tsubasa mientras trataba de mirar los ojos de la joven.

Si, si esa noticia me alegra mucho ya que seré entrenada por el mejor delantero de nuestro país, respondió Maki feliz.

Chupate esa, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras Ryo asentía.

Esa chica si sabe reconocer lo bueno, dijo Kojiro con orgullo.

Pues espero y eso usted lo aproveche, respondió Tsubasa con molestia mientras pensaba: Mejor delantero del país, yo también soy delantero y bastante bueno pero está chica se le nota interesada en Hyuga lo único bueno es que no me tengo que preocupar por él si fuera Genzo si me preocuparía pero Hyuga sería incapaz de andar haciendo perder el tiempo a una chica, él sabe perfectamente cual es nuestro rol acá además esa chica no es mi hermana aunque se llame igual no es ella, no tengo porque estar pendiente de ella.

Pero Maki no era la única feliz, Yoshiko está inmensamente feliz al saber que Hikaru la entrenaría. Yayoi tampoco cabía de la alegría y nervios al saber que Jun la entrenaría, Azumí también estaba feliz aunque nerviosa de solo imaginarse siendo entrenada por el chico que admiraba lo único bueno era que él no la entrenaría a ella sola.

Pero así como habían chicas que habían tomado la noticia del trabajo con un solo maestro con alegría habían otras que estaban inconformes con la noticia, una de ellas era Kumi quien hubiera preferido tener de maestro a Tsubasa o Sanae quien estaba bastante incomoda al saber que la entrenaría el chico que ella decía detestar.

Bien chicas, vamos a formar los equipos que mencionamos, dijo Tsubasa tratando de mostrarse calmado.

Si, dijeron las jóvenes mientras se dirigían hacia sus jóvenes entrenadores.

Aquí me tienes, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo al llegar frente a Tsubasa.

Voy a empezar el entrenamiento diciéndote algunos datos puntuales que necesitas saber de la posición en la que jugaras, respondió Tsubasa tratando de no mostrarse inquieto.

Bien, dijo Sanae.

Pero vamos al campo de juego, nos sentaremos en el pasto para explicarte ello, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un moreno miraba a una joven que traía cubierto su rostro con un pasamontañas luego de que está se volviera a presentar con él.

Disculpa si seré tonta, ya nos habían presentado, es que de la emoción se me había olvidado, decía riendo Maki.

No te preocupes, mejor vamos hasta el arco, quiero ver como pateas el balón, respondió un confundido Kojiro.

Si, claro, bom…..digo vamos, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Que extraña chica, pensaba Kojiro mientras caminaba delante de la joven hasta el arco.


	7. Un nuevo día de trabajo: Conociéndonos m

**Capítulo 6:** **"Un nuevo día de trabajo: Conociéndonos más - Parte 1"**

Un joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado en un sofá frente a su hermana miraba con detenimiento a está mientras fingía leer una revista.

¿Sucede algo?, dijo Maki dejando sobre el sofá su celular para posar su mirada sobre su hermano mayor ya que se había sentido observada durante varios minutos.

Tú rostro está enrojecido, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Ah, eso¡ es normal, es que hoy entrenamos a campo abierto y como hubo mucho calor y se me olvido colocarme bloqueador pues mi piel se me enrojeció,…, decía Maki con la mayor calma posible.

Pues ello no parece que fuera eritema por el sol sino más bien parece una alergia provocada…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por su hermana.

Hay hermanito ya pareces investigador y si, si es una alergia, una alergia al sol hermanito, se me olvido decirte pero este último año e desarrollado una terrible alergia al sol, no puedo exponerme mucho a él o mi bella piel no solo se enrojece me empieza un escozor terrible en mi cuerpo…, respondía Maki mientras su hermano la escucha sorprendido.

Vaya problema, de ser así ya no podrás ni ir a la playa hermanita, ni pensar que había pensado en un fin de semana familiar en una casa de playa que estoy pensando comprar, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno tampoco hay que exagerar, si puedo ir pero en un horario en donde el sol no este muy fuerte además si iremos a una casa de playa no abra problema pues estaré dentro de ella esperando que el sol no este tan caluroso para salir al mar, decía riendo Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue en tú primer día como maestro en la preparatoria?.

Pues mal, esas chicas son un desastre, la verdad no creo que podamos hacer mucho por ellas así las entrenemos el día completo, nosotros somos futbolistas no santos ni magos para hacer milagros, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Qué tan mal están?, ¿ese es solo tú pensamiento o así piensan todos los chicos que asumieron el reto contigo?, dijo Maki para poder saber si su amado Kojiro pensaba igual que su hermanito.

No así pensamos todos, claro somos poco los que lo expresamos, en fin, se hará lo que se pueda la idea es que si pierden al menos lo hagan con dignidad, no por una goleada, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Claro, dijo Maki mientras pensaba: Kojiro piensa que soy un desastre, tengo que esforzarme mucho para aprender todo lo que él me enseñe, por suerte a partir de mañana trabajare solo con él sin la presencia de mi hermanito así me sentiré más cómoda además ya no usare ese pasamontañas así me sentiré mejor.

 **Al día siguiente:**

La familia Ozora desayunaba junta mientras platicaban.

Entonces por la mañana no iras a la preparatoria hijo, dijo Natsuko mientras le ayudaba a su hijo menor a pelar su fruta.

No mamá la señorita a la que tengo que entrenar no dispone de tiempo por la mañana por ello tendré que ir a entrenarla durante estas dos semanas por la tarde, dijo Tsubasa con cierta molestia en su voz.

Es que Sanae no solo es la capitana del equipo de futbol de la escuela, ella también es la jefa de las porristas, delegada de varios de los cursos en la clase, presidenta del aula…, decía Maki mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente.

¿Hija estás hablando de la Sanae que conocemos?, dijo Koudai sonriendo.

Si papi, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Vaya sin duda Sanae es una chica muy trabajadora e inteligente, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Y linda, dijo Daichi mientras su padre asentía haciendo que Tsubasa pose sus ojos en su hermanito menor.

¿Conoces a Sanae?, pregunto Tsubasa mirando a su pequeño hermanito.

Si, Maki me la presento, ¿no Maki?, dijo Daichi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Si y Sanae adora a Daichi, claro no más que a mi, yo soy su amiga consentida, respondió la joven sonriendo.

Bueno a esa Sanae es a la que tengo que entrenar, dijo Tsubasa con cierta molestia en su voz.

Pareciera que te incomodara entrenarla hijo y no comprendo Sanae no solo es una chica hermosa sino además muy educada y servicial, dijo Koudai sonriendo mientras su esposa asentía.

No, claro que no, no tendría porque incomodarme, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que Maki se ponía de pie.

Ya me voy familia, dijo Maki feliz.

Que tengas un buen día hija, respondió el señor Ozora mientras la joven tomaba su mochila para salir de su casa.

¿Está muy contenta?, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

No es para menos, no tendrá exámenes toda la semana, por ello su felicidad, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba a su hermana salir de la casa mientras pensaba: ¿O abra otro motivo para tanta felicidad?.

 **2 horas después:**

Tres de chicas llegaban a un campo de juego en donde tres jóvenes las esperaban.

Una vez que las tres jóvenes llegaron frente a sus entrenadores dijeron: ¡Buenos días maestros¡ estamos dispuestas a aprender de ustedes al tiempo que los tres jóvenes las miraban.

Nos alegra escuchar que estén tan dispuestas a aprender, ello es bueno, dijo uno de ellos sonriendo.

Si muy bueno, dijo otro de ellos haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Tú eres….?

Maki, Maki Akamine, respondió sonriendo la joven.

Pues eres muy linda, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras pensaba: No solo un cuerpo lindo sino además un rostro lindo como Nakazawa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Maki sonriendo

Vaya, ya se te paso tú alergia, dijo sonriendo Kojiro.

Si maestro, si, respondió Maki feliz mientras sus amigas la miraron y sonreían.

Bueno, Noriko, ¿verdad?, dijo Genzo mirando a una linda pelinegra.

Si maestro, respondió algo apenada la joven.

Nosotros entrenaremos por ahora separados de ellos, pero antes de todo necesito que te sujetes el cabello para que no te genere incomodidad, dijo Genzo.

Si maestro, respondió la tímida joven mientras Genzo la observaba.

En tanto Hikaru platicaba con su alumna a unos metros de Kojiro y Maki.

Antes de iniciar con la práctica de hoy quiero conocer un poco más de las expectativas que tienes de este campeonato, ya que será tú primer campeonato, ¿verdad?, dijo Hikaru.

Si maestro, dijo Yoshiko nerviosa.

No me digas maestro, solo Hikaru no soy un viejo, tengo 20 años, respondió el joven.

Lo sé, dijo Yoshiko.

¿Lo sabes?, pregunto sorprendido Hikaru.

Es que lo admiro mucho maestro, dijo Yoshiko en tono nervioso.

Pues gracias por admirarme pero preferiría que solo me llames por mi nombre, volvió a decir Hikaru.

Como digas Hikaru, respondió Yoshiko un tanto sonrojada.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Kojiro y Maki platicaban también entre ellos.

Me alegra que sepas muchas cosas de mi y que me admires pero ahora tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento, vamos a practicar tiros al arco, ¿Por qué me imagino que al menos patear un balón sabes verdad?, dijo Kojiro con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Si, si sé, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Que bueno, dijo Kojiro más aliviado.

 **Horas después:**

Luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento las tres parejas de jóvenes que habían estado entrenando primero en el terreno de juego se encontraban sentados en el pasto a una distancia prudente de la otra pareja platicando mientras esperaban la llegada del siguiente grupo de entrenamiento para dejarle los materiales.

Vaya, también eres hija única y tus padres también te dejaron al cuidado de tus nanas, decía Genzo con cierta nostalgia mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa.

Si es que por sus negocios en el extranjero ellos no pueden estar mucho tiempo acá y como yo aún estoy estudiando pues no puedo irme con ellos aún, dijo Noriko.

Claro comprendo, yo también pase muchos años de mi niñez y adolescencia sin mis padres, desde muy pequeño e vivido solo, bueno solo con los empleados de mi casa….., decía Genzo mientras la jovencita lo escuchaba con atención.

 **En tanto:**

Pues es una historia muy bonita la que me cuentas, yo también tengo a mis padres unidos y como dices tú creo que la familia debe estar siempre unida por ello si lo del negocio de tu padre en Norteamérica se concreta creo que tu familia debería emprender ese nuevo sueño de tu padre juntos, decía Hikaru.

Si lo sé, dijo Yoshiko con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

No pareces muy feliz con la idea de irte del país ¿verdad?, respondió Hikaru.

Es que siento que extrañare todo, mis amigas, mi casa, mi pueblo,…., decía Yoshiko mientras pensaba: Y a ti, al menos estando aquí cuando puedo voy a ver tus partidos al estadio pero estando lejos ya no podré hacer eso.

Entonces platícalo con tus padres, ellos comprenderán, ya puedes decidir quedarte a vivir aquí si lo deseas ya no eres una niña…, decía Hikaru mientras miraba con ternura a la joven que estaba frente a él.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un apuesto moreno escuchaba atentamente lo que una jovencita de cabello corto le platicaba.

Y pues allí fue donde conseguí el tercer título de softball para la escuela, decía con orgullo Maki.

Si eres tan buena en el softball, ¿por qué querer aprender otra disciplina?, ¿o es que te gusta ser todista?, dijo Kojiro intrigado.

No claro que no, el futbol siempre llamo mi atención y pues como se dio la oportunidad de aprenderlo pues la tome, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Me alegra saber que al menos eres deportista, así se que eres muy disciplinada y tienes habilidad para captar todo lo que se te enseñe, la practica de hoy no estuvo tan mal, al menos lograste patear el balón, tienes mucha fuerza en tus piernas pero aún no controlas bien tus tiros es allí donde haré énfasis para que seas la goleadora del equipo, dijo Kojiro con calma.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, dijo Maki con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Claro, respondió Kojiro con calma.

¿Crees que puedo llegar hacer una goleadora o piensas que soy un caso perdido y que solo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo?, dijo Maki con calma.

Tienes cualidades, creo que puedes dar mucho solo dependerá de ti lograr lo que deseas, respondió Kojiro con firmeza.

Yo pondré todo lo que este en mis manos para aprender todo lo que me enseñes, dijo Maki feliz.

Me alegra oír eso, respondió Kojiro.

¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?, dijo Maki.

Si, respondió confundido Kojiro.

Quisiera conocer más de ti, lo poco que se de ti es por revistas o por entrevistas de programas televisivos pero no es mucho, creo que eres una persona muy reservada, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Si eso es cierto, no me gusta hablar de mi, pero está vez haré una excepción, quiero que te sientas en confianza para que así tengas muchos ánimos para seguir aprendiendo, haber dime ¿qué quieres saber de mi?, pregunto Kojiro intrigado.

Lo que quieras contarme, dijo Maki con dulzura causando cierta inquietud en el moreno.

¿Lo qué quiera contarte?, respondió Kojiro.

Si, lo que tu gustes, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Bueno esta bien, soy el mayor de mis hermanos, somos cuatro en total, tres hombres una mujer, mi padre falleció cuando yo era muy chico…., decía Kojiro mientras Maki lo escucha atentamente.

 **Minutos después:**

Ahora te admiro mucho más, sin duda no me equivoque cuando pensé que eras el ángel más extraordinario de todos los "Soccers Angels", dijo Maki sonriendo.

¿Soccers Angels?, dijo Kojiro.

Si los "Soccers Angels" o "Ángeles del futbol", así se les llama a ustedes en todos los medios, ¿no lo sabías?, respondió Maki.

No, la verdad, no, dijo Kojiro al tiempo que un joven de rostro dulce llegaba al campo de juego.

Ya está allí Taro, dijo Kojiro poniéndose de pie.

Si, y las chicas también, dijo Maki al ver a las tres jovencitas que entrenarían en ese horario ya al ras de la cancha de juego.

Kojiro, Hikaru y Genzo se acercaron a Taro y le dejaron todos los materiales que habían usado, luego de ello se despidieron de las jovencitas que habían entrenado y dejaron al joven de rostro dulce con su grupo.

Bueno chicas, primero que nada quiero que ustedes vean en mí a un amigo que está dispuesto a escucharlas y a apoyarlas para que sean unas buenas futbolistas…, decía Taro mientras las tres chicas lo escuchaban con atención, bueno dos de ellas eran las más atentas pues una de las jovencitas más que prestarle atención se había quedado como hechizada mirando al apuesto jovencito que admiraba.

 **Salón de clase:**

Una castaña miraba unos apuntes que había anotado en su cuaderno cuando un pensamiento paso por su cabeza haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo: En unas horas estaremos los dos entrenando y todo por hacerle el favor a Maki por suerte Jun propuso que las mediocampista entrenaran juntas en el mismo horario, aunque yo seré una mediocampista que también puedo jugar en la delantera como hace él. Tsubasa creo que te molesto saber que me entrenarías pero las cosas se dieron así, yo hubiera preferido que me entrenara Jun pero tal parece que el destino quiso ponerme frente a ti para que tú me entrenaras, aprovechare ello para aprender todo lo que me enseñes y para demostrarte que las niñas también podemos jugar al futbol.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia¡ ¡Gracias AlejandraYamilNK, Lety, Camila y Sanae.21, por sus comentarios¡_

 _Espero y el capítulo de hoy siga siendo de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho._

 _Que tengan un lindo día y con esta historia será hasta una nueva actualización._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	8. Conociéndonos más - Parte 2

**Capítulo 7:** **"Conociéndonos más – Parte 2"**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban sentados sobre el pasto tras un arduo entrenamiento platicando entre ellos.

Entonces estudian juntas desde la primaria, decía Taro con una cálida sonrisa.

Si, respondieron dos de las jóvenes.

¿Tú también has estudiado con Reiko y Mei desde la primaria?, pregunto Taro mirando a Azumi.

Si, dijo Azumi.

Pues entonces deben ser muy amigas, dijo Taro con una calida sonrisa.

Pues si, somos buenas amigas, respondió Reiko mientras Mei le decía en voz baja a Azumi: Créelo no es un sueño, él está aquí frente a nosotras.

Luego de algunos minutos la plática de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por la presencia de tres chicas.

¡Buenas tardes¡ el maestro Ryo aún no llega, dijo Narumi mirando a Taro con ojos soñadores.

No debe tardar en llegar chicas, respondió Taro con calma.

¿Y qué tal su clase con ese hermoso ángel chicas?, dijo Kumi en voz baja mirando a Azumi, Reiko y Mei.

Pues nos explico cosas muy importantes de la función que cumplimos dentro del campo de juego además nos enseño a como debemos controlar el balón…, decía Azumi sonriendo.

Espero y hayas estado bien concentradita amiga, dijo Yukari con una sonrisa picara.

La pobre hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero creo que le era inevitable caer en su hechizo, dijo Mei sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Azumi.

Chicas ya tenemos que irnos, Ryo ya llego, escucharon las jóvenes.

Bien maestro, dijeron las chicas.

Bueno amigo, te quedas con tú grupo, dijo Taro dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

¡Eh¡ si, si, decía Ryo mientras pensaba: Tanta niña linda, ¿podré concentrarme?.

 **Minutos después:**

Maestro Ryo ¿a qué hora empezaremos con el entrenamiento?, dijo una impaciente Kumi.

Ahora linda, ahora, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

Pues ya debería de iniciar maestro, ya hemos perdido 15 minutos solo viéndonos las caras, dijo Yukari con cierta molestia en su voz.

Es que ello es parte del entrenamiento, "Memoria de rostros", necesitaba relacionar sus nombres con sus rostros para no confundirlas, respondió Ryo al tiempo que las tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí y levantaron sus hombros.

Bueno, tu eres el maestro, tú sabrás lo que haces, dijo Narumi con calma.

Así es linda, así es, bueno ahora si voy a explicarles más acerca de está posición en el campo de juego,….., decía Ryo mientras las jóvenes lo escuchaban con atención.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un apuesto joven de rostro dulce entraba presuroso a un pequeño local.

Aquí, escucho el joven haciendo que su mirada se pose a la mesa en donde estaban dos apuestos jóvenes bebiendo unos refrescos.

Pensé que no vendrías, dijo Genzo al tiempo que Taro llego a la mesa.

Se me hizo un poco tarde por Ryo, ¿pueden creer que llegó con 10 minutos de retraso?, respondió Taro mientras tomaba asiento.

Si, si lo creemos, dijeron Tsubasa y Genzo a la vez.

Pero cuenta amigo, como te fue con esas niñas preciosas, dijo Genzo.

Pues la práctica estuvo bien, creo que no son tan malas para el futbol después de todo lo que pasa es que no han tenido el apoyo suficiente para su aprendizaje pero creo que ellas si aprenderán lo que les enseñemos, tienen mucha voluntad y ello es lo importante, respondió Taro.

Eso espero, dijo Tsubasa.

Tú tendrás a una sola alumna, así te será más sencillo su aprendizaje, dijo Taro.

¿Te estás quejando amigo?, ¿por que si gustas cambiamos de equipos?, total yo se desempeñarme en todos las posiciones dentro del campo de juego, respondió con orgullo Tsubasa.

Taro también, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Si es cierto y no, no me estoy quejando yo estoy conforme con mi grupo creo que es mejor entrenar a un grupo que a una sola persona, me parece más sencillo hacer un trabajo en grupo, respondió Taro haciendo una pausa para decir: Sabes amigo con esa actitud me recuerdas a Hyuga.

No me compares con él, dijo con molestia Tsubasa.

Entonces no seas tan orgulloso como él, dijo Taro.

Ya chicos no discutamos por tonterías, mejor sigamos platicando, respondió Genzo mientras sus amigos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

 **Casa Hyuga:**

Un apuesto joven moreno platicaba por celular mientras estaba parado frente a la ventana de su habitación.

Si amigo como te digo, creo que después de todo no me será tan sacrificado enseñarle sobre el futbol, es deportistas ese es un plus para su aprendizaje, dijo Kojiro.

¿Y cómo es la niña?, escucho el moreno.

¿Qué?, ¿no te comprendo Ken?, dijo Kojiro.

Es que me genera inquietud, ayer me dijiste que te había tocado una enmascarada y ahora me dices que la niña llego al entrenamiento sin la mascara, ¿entonces me genera inquietud saber como es?, escucho el moreno.

Pues es linda, dijo Kojiro sintiéndose algo extraño ante su respuesta.

 **Preparatoria:**

Bien chicas, bien, creo que por ahora allí lo dejaremos, ya estoy exhausto, decía Ryo mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

Nosotras también, decían las jóvenes.

¿Maestro usted cree que nosotras podamos hacer un buen desempeño en el campo de juego?, dijo Narumi sonriendo.

Si yo pude creo que ustedes también podrán todo depende del esfuerzo que pongan a su aprendizaje,…., decía Ryo mientras les platicaba a las jóvenes sobre su experiencia en el futbol.

Luego de varios minutos Tsubasa y Jun llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

Hay que hermoso es, como me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Sanae, decía Kumi con cierta envidia en su voz.

Kumi ya te explico el hermoso hermanito de Maki que tú posición de juego es está, decía Yukari sonriendo al tiempo que un par de hermosas chicas llegaban al campo de juego.

¡Disculpen la demora¡ dijeron Yayoi y Sanae a la vez.

No se preocupen están en la hora, dijo Jun con una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno a la casita, a la casita, decía Ryo riendo.

Hasta mañana maestro Ryo, dijeron las chicas.

Hasta mañana, dijo Ryo.

Una vez que los jóvenes se alejaron Tsubasa y Jun miraron al par de chicas que estaban frente a ellos.

Entrenaremos de manera separada, un espacio del terreno de juego para cada uno de ustedes, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, así su entrenamiento será mejor, dijo Jun.

Lo que ustedes consideren mejor para nosotras maestros, dijeron Sanae y Yayoi a la vez.

 **1 hora después:**

Jun guiaba el entrenamiento de Yayoi mientras esta se sentía algo incomoda por su cercanía.

¿Viste como lo hice?, decía Jun.

Si, respondió con timidez Yayoi.

No tengas temor ni vergüenza, en mi tienes a un amigo, si no comprendes algo solo házmelo saber, decía con dulzura Jun.

Bien, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un incomodo Tsubasa se encontraba dirigiendo el entrenamiento de una hermosa castaña.

Si no te sientes a gusto conmigo, debiste decirle a Jun que me entre él yo no me iba a molestar por ello, decía Sanae tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante la actitud del joven de cabello negro.

¿Jun?, que falta de respeto es esa, se supone que somos sus entrenadores, dijo Tsubasa con molestia.

Tienen 20 años, solo 3 años más que nosotras por lo tanto no creo que sea necesario tanto formalismo, pero si el que te llame maestro o entrenador te hace sentir mejor lo haré, lo único que quiero es aprender a jugar futbol, quiero ganar ese campeonato para mi escuela, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Si llámame maestro, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bien, maestro Ozora, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?, dijo Sanae con cierta ironía en su voz.

Lo estás haciendo de manera correcta alumna pero no bien, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bueno por algo se empieza, ¿no?, respondió Sanae con molestia.

Si, pero bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: No pienso ponerme a discutir contigo ahora.

 **2 horas después:**

Jun y Yayoi estaban sentados en el pasto platicando mientras observaban a Tsubasa y a Sanae continuar con su entrenamiento.

Vaya parece que su capitana están incansable como nuestro capitán, dijo Jun sonriendo.

Si Sanae es una maquinita, no se cansa de hacer las cosas, respondió Yayoi sonriendo.

¿Y tú ya estás cansada o solo aceptaste descansar porque yo te lo propuse?, pregunto Jun con calma.

No, ya estaba cansada además solo deberíamos entrenar dos horas diarias sin embargo hemos entrenado tres, creo que ya es suficiente, tampoco hay que sobre esforzarse y tu recién estás convaleciente, dijo Yayoi con dulzura.

Lo sabes, dijo Jun con nostalgia.

Si, tu operación del corazón fue portada de muchos diarios durante muchos días, respondió Yayoi.

Tal vez creas que no soy el mejor entrenador, estando convaleciente…, decía Jun siendo interrumpido por la joven.

Para mi eres el mejor y un ejemplo de no renunciar a los sueños, de siempre luchar por ellos, dijo Yayoi.

¡Gracias por tus palabras¡ yo nací con un corazón delicado…., respondía Jun mientras la joven lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es por ello que estudio medicina además de jugar al futbol, decía Jun.

Yo quiero ser enfermera, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

¿En verdad?, preguntó Jun sorprendido.

Si, dijo Yayoi.

 **En tanto:**

¿Quieres continuar?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, hasta que me salga como a ti, dijo Sanae.

¿Cómo a mi?, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, ¿a poco piensas que por ser chica no puedo hacer un disparo como el tuyo?, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

No, yo no he dicho ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces seguiré entrenando, dijo Sanae.

Pues si quieres hacerlo hazlo pero conmigo ya no cuentes, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Ya te vas?, pregunto Sanae.

Si, ya está por oscurecer además tengo una cita, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces vete y disfruta de tu cita, yo me quedare entrenando todavía, respondió Sanae con cierta molestia en su voz.

Bueno, hasta mañana entonces, guardas todos los implementos que usamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Hasta mañana, yo los guardo no tienes que decírmelo, dijo Sanae con un ligero dolor en su voz mientras pensaba: Una cita, tiene una cita.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa antes de empezar a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba Jun.

¿Ya nos vamos?, dijo Jun al ver al joven cerca de él.

Si, vamos, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias maestro Jun¡ hasta mañana, voy con Sanae para ayudarla a guardar los balones, dijo Yayoi mirando al par de jóvenes.

Bien, hasta mañana Yayoi, respondió Jun.

Hasta mañana, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Creo que solo debes guardar los balones que usaste pues Sanae me dijo que se quedaría aún a entrenar.

¿Estás hablando en serio?, dijo Jun.

Si, está decidida a que le salga el tiro que le enseñe, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Vaya chica, dijo Jun sonriendo.

Bueno vamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió Jun.

Voy a recoger los balones entonces, dijo Yayoi.

 **2 horas después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos bebiendo unos cócteles en un bar.

Solo falta Hyuga, dijo Hikaru.

El no acepto mi cordial invitación, dijo que no es nuestro amigo, solo compañero de equipo, respondió Genzo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ello es cierto, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa no comprendo ¿qué tipo de problema tienes con Kojiro que no pueden tolerarse?, dijo Taro mientras los demás jóvenes que estaban en la mesa asentían.

Yo la verdad nunca le hice nada pero creo que él me detesta porque quería ser el capitán del equipo, respondió Tsubasa.

Si creo que es por eso, dijo Ryo.

Pues es un tonto resentimiento entonces, ambos son excelentes jugadores, igual de vitales para el equipo, el que seas capitán o no, no te hace mejor que el otro, respondió Jun.

Si es cierto pero quien le hace comprender eso a Hyuga, yo no, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Yo tampoco, dijo Ryo mientras los demás jóvenes sonreían.


	9. Una amistad que se va forjando

**Capítulo 8:** **"Una amistad que se va forjando"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que algunos de los chicos de la selección juvenil de fútbol de Japón habían empezado a entrenar a un grupo de jovencitas de una preparatoria de señoritas.

Una semana durante la cual debido a las más de 2 horas de entrenamiento diario que ellos tenían con ellas, su relación estaba empezando a cambiar, ya no eran solo una relación entrenador – alumna, la relación era más estrecha se podría decir que entre ellos estaba empezando a nacer una amistad tanto así que esas 2 horas de entrenamiento a veces se convertían en 4 o hasta 6 horas, claro estás horas de más de entrenamiento no las realizaban en la cancha deportiva de su escuela sino en otros lugares, sean parques deportivos públicos, la casa de alguno de ellos, todo sea porque ellas aprendan más además estás horas de más habían permitido que los jóvenes se conozcan aún más y los que ya se conocían como el caso de Tsubasa y Sanae, que se toleren.

 **Preparatoria:**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban en una cancha deportiva ensayando unos disparos con un balón.

Si bien tú eres medio campista al solo ser un equipo de 11 tú puedes sumarte a la delantera según los esquemas que se usen de acuerdo a los equipos que enfrenten por ello es fundamental que logres hacer buenos tiros además como ya sabes no disponemos de mucho tiempo para encontrar más chicas dispuestas a sumarse al equipo, las que se presentaron en estos días como ya sabes no pasaron la prueba, ellas solo fueron por pedir autógrafos porque ni siquiera hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo por correr tras el balón o patearlo, por ello su preparatoria solo se cuenta con ustedes para que la representen, decía Tsubasa al tiempo que colocaba un balón en el piso.

Lo sé, respondió Sanae con calma mientras se acercaba al balón para patearlo.

Por ello tienen que llevar un régimen estricto de alimentación y de quehacer diario, ello ya lo sabes al igual que tus amigas pues los chicos ya se los han mencionado a ellas también además tienen que evitar las lesiones tanto dentro como fuera del campo de juego, ya sabes que solo nos quedan tres días de entrenamientos a solas por así decirlo luego haremos entrenamiento conjunto para ensayar los esquemas de juego, decía Tsubasa mientras observaba la patada que la castaña le había dado al balón.

¿Qué tal lo hice?, pregunto la castaña con calma.

Estuvo mejor que el anterior, respondió Tsubasa fingiendo indiferencia mientras pensaba: Sin duda ha mejorado mucho en estos días, ni pensar que pensé que se necesitaba más de un año para que controle de manera apropiada el balón y pueda hacer tiros pero solo en días lo consiguió, bueno ello es gracias a su perseverancia y compromiso pero no pienso decírselo no quiero que mal interprete mis palabras y me confunda con sus cálidas sonrisitas.

Es que nunca piensas decirme que mi tiro es bueno, pensaba la castaña con nostalgia mientras se dirigía a recoger el balón.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un parque cercano a la preparatoria un par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando mientras esperaban la llegada de sus alumnas.

¿Y cómo va Noriko?, ya no le teme al balón, dijo Taro sonriendo.

No, ya no, ya comprendió que el balón no le hará daño si ella está atenta para recibirlo con todo su cariño, respondió Genzo sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Creo que no hará tan mal papel, ella se está esforzando mucho.

Que bueno, dijo Taro.

¿Y como van las chicas a las que entrenan?, mira que solo les queda tres días de entrenamiento contigo y luego todas ellas formaran un equipo y entrenaran con nosotros, respondió Genzo.

Pues como pensé gracias a su compromiso han mejorado mucho en estos días, claro no serán unas jugadoras profesionales pero al menos ya controlan los pases, dan pases precisos y corren el campo por más de 40 minutos sin mostrarse agotadas, creo que ello se debe al entrenamiento que estamos llevando desde hace tres días, dijo Taro.

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?, pregunto Genzo intrigado.

Horas extras, no solo entrenamos en la escuela sino horas fuera de ellas, como ahora que les pedí que vinieran aquí para que corran un poco, ya sabes para obtener más físico, dijo Taro.

Si lo sé, yo por ello también le pedí a Noriko que viniera, respondió Genzo haciendo una pausa para decir: Sabes Taro me da gusto verte más tranquilo.

Si, es que el entrenar con las chicas me tranquiliza, me hace olvidar además como alguna vez me dijiste tal vez fue lo mejor, respondió Taro al tiempo que un par de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos.

Ya estamos aquí, dijo una de las jóvenes.

¿Reiko y Mei aún no llegan?, pregunto Azumí.

No aún no, pero siéntate, las esperaremos unos minutos más sino empezamos el entrenamiento los dos, dijo Taro con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Eh, si¡ respondió nerviosa Azumí.

Bueno, nosotros ya empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento, dijo Genzo poniéndose de pie.

Sí, respondió Noriko.

Entonces vamos a correr alrededor del parque,…..decía Genzo mientras la joven pelinegra lo escuchaba atentamente.

¿Cuéntame cómo te fue hoy en tus clases?, dijo Taro cuando su amigo y su alumna se alejaron.

Bien, el examen de hoy se cancelo….., decía Azumi mientras Taro la escuchaba con atención.

 **Preparatoria:**

Una hermosa jovencita peliroja se acercaba a un apuesto joven que estaba sentado al piel de un árbol.

Toma Jun, es un refresco natural, dijo la jovencita con una dulce voz.

¡Gracias Yayoi¡ pero siéntate a descansar tú también, respondió Jun mientras recibía la botella.

Si, ¡gracias¡ dijo Yayoi.

Te felicito, haz mejorado mucho…, decía Jun mientras la jovencita lo escuchaba con atención al tiempo que a unos metros de ellos un joven de cabello negro observaba a una castaña driblar con un balón los conos que el había puesto en el campo de juego.

Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien, dijo Tsubasa haciendo que el rostro de la castaña se plasme una bella sonrisa.

Pensé que nunca lo dirías, dijo Sanae emocionada tras patear el balón al arco.

¿Por qué?, yo se reconocer las cosas Sanae, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Entonces ahora crees que las chicas si podemos jugar fútbol?, dijo Sanae con calma mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que el joven de cabello negro se sintiera extraño.

No comprendo tú pregunta, pero de igual manera te la responderé, todo el que le ponga empeño por aprender algo puede hacerlo y tú eres la prueba viviente de ello, respondió Tsubasa con calma evitando mirar a la castaña.

Lo tomare como un cumplido, dijo Sanae con una encantadora sonrisa que hacía que el joven de cabello negro se sintiera incomodo.

Tómalo como gustes, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: El entrenamiento termino, guarda todo los materiales, ¡por favor¡

Si, si, dijo Sanae feliz.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa llego al lugar donde estaba Jun, este al verlo se puso de pie inmediatamente.

¿Ya terminaron?, dijo Jun.

Si, ya podemos irnos, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que Yayoi se dirigía al lugar donde estaba la castaña para ayudarla a guardar los materiales.

Tsubasa aprovechando que es fin de semana invite a Yayoi a que nos acompañe a comer algo, ¿Por qué no invitas a Sanae también?, creo que las chicas se merecen un estimulo, dijo Jun.

¿Invitarla a comer?, dijo Tsubasa alarmado.

No tiene nada de malo, son nuestras amigas, ¿no?, dijo Jun.

Es que no creo que ella acepte, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero si ni se lo has preguntado, dijo Jun sonriendo.

No aceptara, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que la peliroja se acercaba a ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué te dijo?, pregunto Jun.

Acepto, dijo Yayoi feliz.

¿Decías?, dijo Jun mirando a un sorprendido Tsubasa.

 **Parque:**

Un par de jóvenes luego de dar varias vueltas a un parque detenían su carrera.

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, dijo Genzo.

Si, ¡gracias¡ ya estoy muy cansada, respondió Noriko sonriendo haciendo luego de unos minutos una pausa para decir: Genzo, ¿me aceptarías una invitación?.

¿Qué?, dijo Genzo sorprendido.

Como agradecimiento por ser un buen maestro además también estarán las chicas y Taro si gusta, respondió rápidamente Noriko.

Bueno si es así acepto, dijo Genzo.

 **1 hora después:**

Un grupo de chicos entraban a un pequeño local.

Oye Taro, ¿esos que están allá tan bien acompañados, no son Jun y Tsubasa?, decía Genzo en voz baja solo para que su amigo lo escuche.

Si, son ellos, dijo Taro.

Las chicas están allá, ¿por qué no vamos con ellas?, dijo Azumi que había notado también la presencia de sus amigas.

Es buena idea, dijeron las demás chicas mientras el par de jóvenes sonrieron.

El grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Tsubasa y Jun con sus alumnas y tomaron asiento en las sillas que había disponibles tras los respectivos saludos.

No entraremos todos, dijo Reiko.

Unamos mesas y solucionado el problema, respondió Genzo mientras las jovencitas asentían.

Oye Tsubasa, ¿no me digas que andas en plan de conquistador con esa hermosura?, dijo Genzo en voz baja a su amigo de cabello negro que estaba junto a él.

Claro que no tonto, la idea de cenar juntos fue de Jun y pues no me pareció correcto rechazar la idea es todo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Entonces él si está interesado en esa otra hermosura?, y te trajo a ti de celestino, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él pero no en este momento eso si yo no soy celestino de nadie, de nadie, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Claro, claro, dijo Genzo.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras entre Tsubasa y Genzo, la cena trascurrió entre anécdotas, risas y planes futuros.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria"**

Que malas son chicas, cualquiera avisa, decía fingiendo molestia Maki.

¡Discúlpanos Maki¡ pero fue algo que salió de momento, dijo Yayoi mientras Sanae asentía.

Maki, tenemos que ir a entrenar, dijo Yoshiko mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Eh¡ si, si, bueno chicas, luego me siguen platicando de sus citas, sobre todo tú futura cuñadita, dijo Maki sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Cuñadita?, ¿de dónde sacas esa barbaridad Maki?, yo solo acepte porque me invito Yayoi, respondió Sanae.

No tengo tiempo para responderte más amiga, mi bombón ya debe estar esperándome, luego hablamos, decía Maki.

Maki, apúrate, dijo Yoshiko.

Ya voy, ya voy, respondió Maki antes de echar a correr.

Ahora resulta que por aceptar tú invitación me quiere relacionar con su hermano, decía Sanae con molestia.

Pues no hacen mala pareja, se les ve lindos juntos además yo siempre e tenido mis sospechas de que tanto pleito con él se debe a que tratas de reprimir lo que él te hace sentir, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Claro que no, respondió Sanae enfadada.

Esta bien, esta bien, no diré más, dijo Yukari sonriendo al igual que Yayoi.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Un par de hermosas jovencitas llegaban corriendo al capo de entrenamiento donde ya se encontraban sus jóvenes entrenadores.

5 minutos de retraso, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

¡Disculpa es que el maestro se prolongo en su clase¡ respondió Maki.

Bueno ya no importa, mejor empecemos a entrenar, dijo el moreno.

Si, dijo Maki.

 **En tanto:**

Hoy practicaras disparos directos al arco, dijo Hikaru.

Si como digas, respondió Yoshiko mirando con preocupación a su joven entrenador: Lo noto extraño, ¿será que tiene algún problema?.

Entonces empecemos, dijo Hikaru.

Si, respondió Yoshiko.

 **2 horas después:**

¿Deseas descansar un poco?, hoy disponemos de 3 horas para entrenar, dijo Hikaru.

Si, quiero descansar un poco, respondió Yoshiko mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

Bien, 10 minutos de descanso y continuamos, dijo Hikaru.

Si, dijo Yoshiko haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Te pasa algo?.

¿Qué?, respondió Hikaru.

Es que siento algo distante, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar, dijo Yoshiko.

¡Ah¡ disculpa, estoy algo distraído por algo, respondió Hikaru.

¿Problemas con tu novia?, dijo Yoshiko en tono nervioso.

¿Novia?, no, yo no tengo novia, además no es un problema en si, sino algo que me inquieta, respondió Hikaru.

No tiene novia, no tienen novia, pensaba Yoshiko feliz.

 ** _Nota:_**

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes, ello es muy valioso para mí¡_

 _¡Gracias por valorar mi trabajo¡ como siempre digo, yo no soy una escritora profesional sino una amante de la escritura que crea historias y publica para quien guste leerlas¡_

 _Cuando decidí empezar a escribir historias me puse como objetivo que estás no serían igual a las demás por ello mi estilo de escribir no es como de las historias que comúnmente se encuentran en esta o en otras plataformas, mi objetivo al escribir es transmitir algún mensaje o simplemente entretener, no soy una prodigio de ortografía, se que tengo muchas fallas que intento corregirlas cuando escribo pero no teniendo un equipo propio y solo disponiendo de minutos para hacer lo que me apasiona me es un tanto complicado corregir los errores ortográficos o problemas de redacción que presentan mis historias, tal vez algún día las reescriba pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo._

 _Bueno solo quería aclarar ello, ¡Gracias nuevamente a todas las personitas que siguen mis historias en está y en las otras plataformas en las que escribo¡Gracias especiales a Lety, Camila, Sanae.21, AlejandraYamilNK y a aquellas personitas que me dejan mensajes sin identificarse¡_

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	10. Una amistad que sigue creciendo

**Capítulo 9:** **"Una amistad que sigue creciendo"**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban mientras estaban sentados en un pasto.

Y ello es lo que me tiene inquieto, dijo Hikaru.

Pero esa es una gran oportunidad, ¿no?, todo futbolista sueña con la internacionalización, respondió Yoshiko feliz aunque a la vez se sentía triste porque su amor secreto podría irse a vivir a otro continente como ella lo haría en algunos meses con sus padres, claro si tomaba la decisión de irse con ellos.

Si, lo sé pero me ello me tiene inquieto, en cuanto se reanude el campeonato los representantes de esos equipos estarán siguiendo mis encuentros para ver mi desempeño…., decía Hikaru.

Lo harás bien, eres muy bueno, respondió Yoshiko con una dulce sonrisa haciendo una pausa para decir: Te daré mi amuleto.

¿Qué?, dijo Hikaru intrigado.

Toma, respondió Yoshiko sacándose la cadenita que llevaba puesta para dársela a Hikaru al tiempo que decía: Siempre que la llevo puesta me siento segura, creo que ese trébol de dije me hace sentir esa seguridad.

¡Gracias Yoshiko pero es tuya¡ respondió Hikaru.

Quiero dártela, tú estás haciendo mucho más por mí, ¡por favor acéptala¡ está cadenita te ayudara a que todo salga como lo deseas, dijo Yoshiko.

Está bien, ¡gracias¡ respondió Hikaru mientras miraba con detenimiento el rostro de la jovencita.

Si gustas, te ayudo a ponértela, dijo Yoshiko.

Si, por favor, en compensación te invito un refresco a tú salida de clases, respondió Hikaru.

¿En verdad?, dijo Yoshiko feliz.

Si, en verdad, respondió Hikaru sonriendo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un apuesto moreno miraba el último disparo que su alumna realizaba frente al arco.

Sin duda lo haces cada día mejor, dijo Kojiro.

Es que traigo en los genes el amor por el deporte no por algo mi her….., decía Maki quedándose callada repentinamente.

¿Qué ibas a decir?, me pareció que ibas a mencionar algo de tu hermano, además hablaste de genes, ¿acaso desciendes de familia de deportistas?, respondió Kojiro intrigado.

¡Eh¡ bueno algo de eso, lo que sucede es que solo mi hermano y yo practicamos algún deporte, mi hermano es un buen atleta,…., decía Maki dando inicio a un nuevo invento suyo para ocultar su verdadero origen.

 **Minutos después:**

Bueno si tú hermano es atleta y tus abuelo también lo fue, entonces si llevas genes de deportista,….., decía Kojiro.

Pues si, pero ello solo es un plus, uno debe de fortalecer con disciplina y mucho entrenamiento el talento que se trae en la sangre, dijo Maki.

Totalmente de acuerdo, respondió Kojiro haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Un descanso?.

Si, un descanso, la verdad estoy algo agotada, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Lo imagine, respondió Kojiro sonriendo.

 **En tanto:**

En un café un grupo de jóvenes platicaban.

¿Ir a un pub?, decía Tsubasa.

Si a un pub con las chicas, creo que ellas necesitan desestresarse un poco, respondió Ryo.

Están a un par de semanas de un torneo, no pueden andar con relajos Ryo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Tampoco seas tan estricto amigo, es un torneo inter escolar de este pueblo, no es un campeonato nacional, respondió Genzo.

A eso iba, dijo Ryo,

Sea como sea es un campeonato y se debe ser cauteloso con el cuidado de las personas que participaran en el, dijo Taro.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero unas horitas de relax no es malo amigo, dijo Jun.

Vez hasta Jun apoya la idea, además hay que darle una manito a nuestro amigo para que se le pueda declarar a la hermosa Yayoi, decía Genzo.

¿Qué estás diciendo Genzo?, dijo Jun alarmado.

Bueno ella te gusta, ¿no?, dijo Genzo.

No se de donde sacas esas barbaridades Genzo, Yayoi es una amiga, nada más, si el director de esa preparatoria te oye….., decía un preocupado Jun.

Ya, ya, ya, ya entendí, respondió Genzo.

¿Bueno entonces lo del pub va o no?, dijo Ryo.

Por mi no hay problema, dijo Taro.

Por mi tampoco, dijo Jun mientras Genzo asentía.

¿Qué dices Tsubasa?, pregunto Ryo.

Está bien, pero yo no pienso invitar a Sanae, dijo Tsubasa.

No te preocupes amigo a esa belleza la invito yo y sabes Jun, yo no creo que el director de la preparatoria se enfade porque una de sus alumnas nos atraigan, no tiene nada de malo además solo les llevamos 3 añitos, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras Tsubasa trataba de contener su molestia.

Bueno, yo le paso la voz a Matsuyama y a Kojiro, aunque este último no creo que acepte, respondió Jun ignorando el comentario de Genzo.

 **1 hora después: "Preparatoria"**

Conmigo no cuenten para sus tonterías, dijo Kojiro.

Como siempre antisocial, dijo Genzo que había ido con Taro acompañando a Jun a la preparatoria ya que luego a ellos les tocaba entrenar con las chicas.

Kojiro, prefirió no responderles nada y continuó su camino mientras Maki lo miraba partir con nostalgia.

¿Y ustedes que dicen lindas?, dijo Genzo mirando al par de chicas.

Hikaru solo sonreía ante la actitud de Genzo mientras miraba al par de jóvenes.

Yo si acepto, dijo Yoshiko mientras pensaba: Tengo que aprovechar estos momentos junto a mi ángel.

¿Y tú que dices Maki?, dijo Taro mirando a la mencionada.

Tengo una cena familiar, tal vez en otra oportunidad, respondió Maki mientras pensaba: No puedo ir mi hermano estará allí además no tiene sentido que vaya si él no ira.

Está bien linda, la familia es primero, bueno para el que la tiene….., decía Genzo en tono dramático.

Amigo, nosotros somos tú familia, dijo Taro dándole consuelo mientras Jun asentía.

¡Gracias amigos¡ ¡gracias¡ respondió Genzo.

¿Qué le pasó?, dijo Maki intrigada.

No lo sé pero creo que se puso melancólico al escuchar la palabra familia, respondió Yoshiko.

 **Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Hay no Sanae, no nos salgas como Maki con que tienes otros compromisos, de ella comprendemos su mentira pero de ti, ¿no?, tú no andas evitando a nadie, ¿o si?, decía Yukari mientras miraba a los ojos a la castaña.

No, claro que no, es solo que no estoy de ánimos como para andar en fiestas, respondió Sanae.

Pues mucho mejor amiga así los ánimos se te suben, solo serán un par de horitas, como dijo Ryo es para que nos liberemos de tanta tensión, dijo Yukari.

Veo que le tienes mucha confianza a Ryo, respondió Sanae.

Es un gran amigo, todas las chicas lo apreciamos mucho pero no cambies el tema, vamos a que te arregles, no puedes permitir que Kumi te gane a Tsubasita, decía Yukari.

A mi no me importa ese, dijo molesta Sanae.

Ya amiga, conmigo no tienes que fingir te conozco muy bien, a ti y a Maki las conozco desde la primaria, puedo saber si están tristes o felices con solo verlas a los ojos, yo se que el hermanito de nuestra amiga te gusta desde niña por ello siempre andas evitando a los chicos que muestran interés en ti, no tienes que disimular conmigo, respondió Yukari.

Eso no es cierto, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Entonces demuéstramelo, no evitándolo, respondió Yukari.

Bien, si eso tengo que hacer para qué dejes de pensar tanta barbaridad lo haré, iré a ese pub, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Bien, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

 **Casa Ozora:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro llegaba a paso lento a la sala de su casa.

¿Saldrás hijo?, dijo su madre que se encontraba llevando una fuente a la cocina.

Si mamá unas horas, con los chicos, respondió Tsubasa.

Que disfrutes tu salida entonces hijo, dijo Natsuko mientras continuaba su camino al igual que el joven de cabello negro.

Hermanito, ¿no jugaras conmigo?, dijo Daichi que estaba en la sala armando un rompecabezas.

Hoy no Daichi, voy a salir con mis amigos pero allí tienes a Maki, dijo Tsubasa al ver llegar a su hermana a la sala.

¿Yo qué?, dijo la joven.

Que juegues conmigo, dijo Daichi feliz.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió sonriendo Maki.

Bueno ya me voy, dijo Tsubasa.

Disfruta tú salida, respondió Maki.

Eso tratare, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

En un pub un grupo de jovencitos se encontraban ya reunidos mientras uno de ellos pasaba lista como si fuera maestro de escuela.

Hikaru, decía Genzo.

Presente, respondió el mencionado sonriendo.

Bueno creo que solo falta Tsubasa y….., decía Genzo quedándose callado repentinamente.

Ya llego Yukari y Sanae, dijo Yayoi feliz.

Vaya que no me equivoque esta chica es perfecta para mi y como Tsubasita no quiere nada con ella pues esta noche empezare mi plan de conquista con ella, estoy seguro que ella si es la indicada, pensaba Genzo mirando a la castaña mientras esta y su amiga se acercaban a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban.

¡Buenas noches a todos¡ dijeron Yukari y Sanae a la vez.

¡Buenísimas noches¡ dijo Genzo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña para depositar un beso en ella bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos y de un molesto Tsubasa que contemplaba la escena desde unos metros de distancia.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Taro.

¡Qué apuesto amigo¡ estas hecho un galán, dijo Ryo.

Creo que debía quedarme con Daichi, dijo molesto Tsubasa.

¡Hola¡ dijo de manera melosa Kumi.

¡Hola¡ respondió con indiferencia Tsubasa.

Bueno chicos hagamos un brindis por esta reunión, dijo Hikaru que había empezado a sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Si, dijo Taro haciendo una pausa para decir: Yo solo tomare agua.

Si, es lo mejor amigo, yo te acompaño con un vaso de agua también, lo que menos quiero en este momento es que el alcohol se me suba a la cabeza y pueda cometer alguna estupidez, respondió Tsubasa con ligera molestia en su voz.

Te gusta, dijo Taro en voz baja.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

No es un lugar apropiado para hablar pero si quieres un consejo: Deja de lado tú absurdo temor, no a todos les va mal en las relaciones, dijo Taro.

Amigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Mejor brindemos con nuestra agua, dijo Taro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras el brindis, los jóvenes decidieron bailar, bueno uno de ellos como el fue el caso de Jun y Hikaru quienes invitaron a bailar a Yayoi y Yoshiko.

Y luego dice que no, decía Genzo.

¿A qué se refieres entrenador Genzo?, dijo Noriko.

Noriko, no estamos en la preparatoria, respondió Genzo al tiempo que la castaña se ponía de pie para contestar una llamada.

Si, si tienes razón, es que es la costumbre pero dime ¿a qué te refieres?, dijo Noriko.

A nada, a nada, respondió Genzo al tiempo que unos jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa para invitar a Noriko, Narumi, Reiko, Mei y Kumi a bailar.

Bueno abra que bailar también, dijo Ryo sonriendo mirando a Yukari.

Si, dijo la chica de coletas.

¿Gustas bailar?, se animo a preguntar Taro a Azumi.

Si, respondió feliz la joven al tiempo que la castaña regresaba a la mesa.

¿Solo estamos nosotros?, dijo Sanae algo incómoda.

Si preciosa, si, pero no será por mucho tiempo….., decía Genzo cuando escucho: ¿Bailas conmigo?.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae sorprendida ante la petición del joven de cabello negro.

Claro si gustas, si no solo seguimos aquí viendo bailar a los demás, solo te lo estoy proponiendo para que no te sientas…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Si, si acepto, respondió la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano del joven de cabello negro para llevarlo a la pista de baile ante el contacto ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos pero la ignoraron.

Se me adelanto, pero no que no le importaba, Tsubasa eres un mentiroso, ahora que hago, pensaba Genzo mientras miraba a la pista de baile: Claro ella es mi alumna por lo tanto debe bailar conmigo.

Genzo camino hacia la pista de baile una vez que llego junto a la persona que buscaba dijo: Disculpa amigo pero ella ahora bailara conmigo.

¿Qué?, dijo el joven.

Genzo, dijo feliz Noriko.

Todos están bailando con sus alumnas, yo no tengo por que ser la excepción, ¿no?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

No, claro que no, porque soy tu amiga así como ellos son amigos de mis amigas, dijo Noriko riendo.


	11. Sentimientos extraños

**Capítulo 10:** **"Sentimientos extraños"**

Un nuevo día amanecía en Tokio y el día en que se unirían a entrenar todas las chicas ya estaba cada vez más cerca.

En una linda habitación, una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto se levantaba estirando sus brazos tras unas largas horas de profundo sueño.

Ya son las 6, tengo que apresurarme quede en ir a correr muy temprano con mi bombón, no puedo llegar tarde o lo haré enfadar, después de todo yo fui la de la idea de que no nos tomemos un descanso hoy ya que nosotros no estaríamos de mala noche como los demás que decidieron darse un descanso por la mañana pues se fueron de fiesta, pensaba Maki tras mirar su reloj.

Tras unos minutos la joven se bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha que había en su habitación.

 **En tanto:**

En una habitación contigua un apuesto joven de cabello negro dormía profundamente mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa aunque a la vez hacia gestos de molestia.

 _ **Sueño**_

 _Una hermosa castaña llegaba junto a una mesa luego de haber contestado una llamada telefónica._

 _¿Solo estamos nosotros?, dijo Sanae algo incómoda mientras miraba a un par de apuesto jóvenes que estaban en la mesa._

 _Si preciosa, si, pero no será por mucho tiempo….., decía Genzo al tiempo que el otro joven que estaba en la mesa dijo: ¿Bailas conmigo?._

 _¿Qué?, respondió Sanae sorprendida ante la petición del joven de cabello negro._

 _Claro si gustas, si no solo seguimos aquí viendo bailar a los demás, solo te lo estoy proponiendo para que no te sientas…., decía Tsubasa._

 _Si, si acepto, respondió la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano del joven de cabello negro para llevarlo a la pista de baile._

 _¡Acepto¡ acepto¡ ello no me lo esperaba pensé que rechazaría mi propuesta y ella seria la que esta vez quedaría mal no yo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba junto a la hermosa castaña al tiempo que sentía una extraña corriente recorrer su cuerpo._

 _Nuevamente esa sensación, bueno no importa, lo único que debe importarme es que después de todo evite que Genzo la sacara a bailar, aunque ¿por qué lo evite?, ella no es mi hermana para andarla cuidando del mujeriego de mi amigo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se dirigía con la castaña hacia la pista de baile._

 _Ya te arrepentiste, escucho el joven de cabello negro._

 _¡Eh¡ dijo Tsubasa._

 _De bailar conmigo, respondió Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz._

 _No, claro que no además no vayas a mal interpretar nada, solo quise ser gentil contigo, todos mis amigos están bailando al menos una pieza con sus alumnas,..., decía Tsubasa._

 _Claro, claro, no te preocupes yo no mal interpreto nada ¿o tú si?, respondió Sanae con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce y a la vez sensual mientras colocaba sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del joven._

 _Sanae, no sonrías así, decía el joven de cabello negro._

 _¿Así cómo?, decía la castaña sonriendo._

 _De esa manera, como si fueras una niña traviesa pero a la vez una mujer muy, muy sexy, decía Tsubasa._

 _Pues no había notado que mi sonrisa era sexy, respondió la castaña mirando a los ojos al joven de cabello negro._

 _Pues si la es y ni te imaginas lo que me provocas con esa sonrisa, respondió Tsubasa con voz seductora._

 _¿Qué?, dijo Sanae con voz de niña buena._

 _Esto, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de la hermosa castaña._

 _ **Fin del Sueño**_

Que fue ese sueño, estaba a punto de besarla en mis sueños y ello es lo que menos deseo además nosotros solo bailamos un par de piezas y ni cruzamos palabra alguna, si sigo dejándome llevar por mis emociones terminare volviéndome loco por suerte solo un par de días más y ya no tendré que compartir solo horas con ella, si solo un par de días más y todo abra terminado, ya no volveré a sentirme tan extraño, ya no, ya no, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se sentaba de impulso sobre su cama al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza.

 **30 minutos después: "Parque"**

Un apuesto joven moreno se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento cuando de repente llego junto a él una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto que vestía ropa deportiva y zapatillas.

¡Buenos días¡ ya estoy aquí, ¿llegue a tiempo, verdad?, decía sonriendo Maki.

Que bueno, si, si llegaste a tiempo, justo estaba empezando con la rutina de calentamiento, dijo Kojiro.

Entonces te sigo, respondió Maki.

Si, 15 minutos de calentamiento y empezamos a trotar, dijo Kojiro.

Entendido, respondió Maki.

 **2 horas después:**

El par de jóvenes estaban sentados sobre el pasto bajo un árbol tomando un descanso tras haber dado varias vueltas alrededor del parque.

¿Cómo te fue en tú cena familiar?, se animo a preguntar Kojiro tras varios minutos de silencio.

Bien, la pase genial….., decía Maki volviendo a crear una nueva mentira para justificar sus acciones.

Luego de algunos minutos la plática de los jóvenes se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular del moreno.

Ring ring ring

¡Disculpa es mi madre¡ dijo Kojiro antes de contestar la llamada.

No te preocupes, respondió Maki mientras observaba al apuesto joven platicar por celular.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo que esta en el hospital?, ahora mismo voy para allá, si mamá mantén la calma, mis hermanos y tú estén tranquilos, todo va a salir bien, ahora mismo voy, decía Kojiro en tono preocupado mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Maki preocupada.

Mi hermano menor, tuvo un accidente, su estado es muy grave, discúlpame Maki pero no podemos seguir con el entrenamiento, respondió Kojiro antes de echar a correr hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi.

Espérame, voy contigo, dijo Maki echando a correr tras de él.

Kojiro y Maki abordaron un taxi, la jovencita de cabello corto iba en completo silencio pues no sabía que decir en esos momentos lo único que se ocurrió fue abrazar al moreno quien para su sorpresa correspondió el abrazo.

Tras algunos minutos de viaje, el auto se detuvo frente al hospital, Kojiro tras cancelar al chofer bajo junto a Maki del auto y entraron corriendo al mismo.

 **Minutos después:**

Kojiro al ver a su madre junto a sus dos hermanos menores se acerco a ellos seguido de Maki y dijo: ¿Cómo está?.

Lo están interviniendo, su estado es muy delicado hijo, respondió su madre con voz entrecortada.

Él se va salvar, se va salvar madre, dijo Kojiro con voz quebrada al tiempo que un médico salía del quirófano.

Se necesitan una unidad de sangre más, dijo el médico.

Yo, yo se la doy, respondió Kojiro mientras Maki miraba la escena conmovida.

Bien joven Hyuga acompáñenos, dijo el médico.

Kojiro es un gran ser humano, ama mucho a su familia, es capaz de dar su vida por ellos, pensaba Maki.

 **Horas después:**

Maki se sentaba junto al moreno en la sala de espera.

Toma, es para que recuperes energía y fuerza, ya paso el peligro, el doctor se lo acaba de decir a tu madre, la operación fue un éxito, ahora tú tienes que alimentarte, no has querido comer nada en todas las horas que llevamos acá, decía Maki mientras le entregaba una sopa instantánea en un recipiente al moreno.

Que bueno, estaba muy preocupado, no quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, es terrible perder a un ser querido, dijo Kojiro con nostalgia.

Lo imagino pero tú hermanito ya está mejor, no tienes que seguir preocupándote, él en unos días saldrá de aquí y será el mismo de antes, respondió Maki con calma.

¡Gracias Maki¡ ¡gracias por estar aquí conmigo¡ yo no tengo muchos amigos, mis únicos dos amigos están de viaje por sus vacaciones y pues no podía interrumpirlas para que estuvieran aquí apoyándome ,….., decía Kojiro.

Si gustas yo puedo ser tú amiga, aunque no lo creas se ser buena amiga además siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien platicar, respondió Maki rodeándolo con sus brazos de su cuerpo haciendo que el moreno sintiera una sensación extraña en su interior.

¡Gracias Maki¡ acepto tú amistad y te pido que no comentes con nadie lo que viviste hoy junto a mi, dijo Kojiro con calma.

¿Por qué?, respondió Maki.

Porque ya paso, dijo Kojiro con calma.

Esta bien, no comentare con nadie esto, respondió Maki.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kojiro.

 **Preparatoria:**

Un par de jóvenes bebían unas botellas de agua tras haber estado entrenando durante barios minutos.

Yayoi tengo una duda, decía Jun.

¿Una duda?, dijo la peli roja intrigada.

Si, es sobre el comentario que hizo ayer Yoshiko, respondió Jun al tiempo que un recuerdo vino a la mente de la peli roja.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _3 Parejas de jóvenes estaban sentados platicando mientras sus amigos bailaban muy felices en la pista de baile._

 _Entonces a ustedes les llama la atención ese tipo de concursos, decía Hikaru sonriendo._

 _Si, es que son entretenidos aunque yo siempre tengo mala suerte, nunca gano nada pero Yayoi si gano una vez en un concurso, ¿no Yoshiko?, respondió Azumi._

 _Si, la cita soñada con "El Príncipe de Cristal", así se llamaba el concurso radial y Yayoi lo gano,….., dijo Yoshiko sonriendo._

 _¿La cita soñada con el Príncipe de Cristal?, dijo Taro._

 _Si, respondió Azumi sonriendo._

 _Pero ese concurso no era en el que…., decía Hikaru siendo interrumpido por Yayoi._

 _¡Disculpen pero iré al tocador¡ chicas, me acompañan, decía nerviosa Yayoi mirando a sus dos amigas como si les diera una orden._

 _¡Eh¡ si, si, dijeron Yoshiko y Azumi a la vez mientras se ponían de pie._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

No comprendo, ¿qué quieres saber?, dijo Yayoi nerviosa.

En ese concurso la cita que se ofrecía era conmigo, ¿verdad?, por ello tú nombre me traía recuerdos, tú fuiste la chica que gano ese concurso y que me dejo plantado a mi y a los reporteros aquel día, respondió Jun sonriendo.

Si, ¡disculpa¡ respondió sonrojada la peli roja.

¿Por qué no fuiste?, ¿acaso tus padres no te lo permitieron?, pregunto Jun intrigado.

No, claro que no, mis padres nunca se enteraron que gane ese concurso pero de haberlo sabido ellos no se hubieran opuesto a que fuera, dijo Yayoi.

¿Entonces?, respondió Jun intrigado.

Tuve vergüenza, dijo la peliroja sonrojada.

¿Vergüenza?, respondió Jun intrigado.

Si, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si ir o no, yo pensaba que la cita era sin periodistas pero cuando me entere que ellos estarían allí decidí no ir, respondió la joven.

Claro, comprendo, dijo Jun.

Soy una cobarde, ¿verdad?, pregunto Yayoi.

No, no lo creo, es normal yo también me sentía nervioso ese día pero a la vez sentía curiosidad por conocer a esa niña que había sido capaz de crear ese lindo poema para mí para que pueda así concursar en ese programa radial, dijo Jun.

Ahora que sabes como soy, ¿te decepcionaste?, pregunto Yayoi con temor.

No claro que no, como me voy a decepcionar, estoy muy feliz, nunca pensé tener una admiradora tan linda, dijo Jun sonrojado ante sus palabras.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Yayoi.

Bueno creo que hasta aquí dejaremos la práctica, la continuamos mañana, dijo Jun mientras se ponía de pie.

Si, dijo Yayoi.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación el anochecer mientras pensaba: Por más que intente negármelo, ya no puedo, me gustas, me gustas, me gustas mucho, esto que siento por ti es muy fuerte, siempre me pareciste el niño más lindo del universo y ahora que ya no somos unos niños me gustas más pero no puedo decírtelo o te burlaras de mí, tú pareces detestarme desde hace algunos años y la verdad no comprendo ¿por qué?, la única molesta debería ser yo porque tú me ofendiste sin embargo tú te muestras tan indiferente a mi, ayer creo que solo me invitaste a bailar por no quedarte solo en la mesa pues una vez que estuvimos en la pista de baile ni me dirigiste a mirada éramos dos completos desconocidos y ello me dolió me dolió muchísimo. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de mi madre, ella se le declaro a papá luego se hicieron novios y se casaron, pero a papá le gustaba mamá solo que mi padre era algo tímido, bueno yo tímida no soy, cuando hay que defender lo que pienso lo hago incluso ante ti pero si hablamos de sentimientos me siento como un animalito indefenso, no sabría como actuar, Yukari dice que Kumi quiere conquistarte antes de que vuelvas a España y ello hace hervir mi sangre de solo imaginar que pudieras aceptarla pero que puedo hacer no me atrevo a cambiar mi manera de ser contigo, si tan solo fuera como Maki, ella de seguro ya debe andar en plan de conquista con su bombón como le dice, pero yo no soy como ella, soy un tanto vergonzosa si se trata de mostrar lo que siento.


	12. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Capítulo 11:** **"¿Qué me está pasando?"**

Una joven de cabello corto marrón se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa rascándose sus brazos mientras su hermanito menor la miraba y sonreía.

No te rías Daichi, ni siquiera imaginas el sacrificio que tengo que hacer por amor, decía Maki suspirando.

¿Ese rasca, rasca lo haces por amor?, pregunto Daichi con inocencia mirando con cara sonriente a su hermana.

No, claro que no hermanito, este escozor se lo debo a Tsubasa de solo imaginar que hoy por su presencia tendré nuevamente que ponerme el pasamontañas me da alergia, decía Maki mientras se rascaba sus brazos al tiempo que su hermano mayor llego a la sala.

Ya estoy aquí, vámonos Maki, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Qué le pasó a tus brazos?, dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

Dice que le generas alergia, respondió riendo Daichi.

¡Daichi¡ dijo Maki.

¿Te genero alergia?, pregunto intrigado Tsubasa.

¡Eh¡ no, no como crees hermanito, ocurrencias del enano de Daichi, mejor vámonos no quiero llegar tarde a clases, decía Maki sonriendo mientras pensaba: Ahora tendré que ponerme un polo manga larga para que no se de cuenta que soy yo.

Claro, pero primero tomate una de tus pastillas, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

Ya me la tome hermanito, no te preocupes, respondió Maki.

Bueno, entonces vamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Los hermanos Ozora salieron de la casa y abordaron un auto, luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa estaciono su auto en la playa de estacionamiento de la preparatoria.

Voy a mi aula, dijo Maki mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Espera yo te iré a dejar, respondió Tsubasa.

No tienes porque incomodarte, mejor ve a entrenar a las chicas, ya deben estar esperándote en el campo de juego, decía nerviosa Maki.

Pues a partir de hoy tendrán más de un entrenador observándolas, si llego unos minutos más tarde no importa, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero….., decía Maki.

No hay pero que valga, déjame cumplir mi rol de hermano mayor como se debe, al menos el poco tiempo que puedo hacerlo, ¿si?, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, dijo Maki con resignación mientras pensaba: Ahora que haré, llegare con mucho retraso a la práctica, mi bombón se molestara además quería saber como va su hermano y ya ni tiempo tendré de preguntarle nada pues solo llegare a entrenar.

Buena niña, dijo Tsubasa antes de bajar del auto.

Ya no soy una niña, cuando lo vas a comprender Tsubasa, pensaba Maki mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa llevo a su hermana a su aula tras verla ingresar a la misma se retiro, a los pocos minutos Maki salió de su aula al no ver a su hermano por el pasadizo echo a correr al tiempo que marcaba un número en su celular.

Contesta, contesta, pensaba Maki mientras esperaba que su amiga le respondiera la llamada.

¿Qué sucede Maki?, ya deberías estar aquí, escucho la joven mientras seguía en su loca carrera.

¡Sanae¡ escúchame tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el sobre protector de mi hermanito y por su culpa llegare con retraso a la practica, por favor dile a mi bombón que me volvió a dar mi crisis de alergia por ello el retraso pero ya voy en camino, decía Maki en tono suplicante.

¿Volverás a usar el pasamontañas?, escucho la joven.

Si, si amiga, no me queda de otra, está semana mi hermoso rostro tendrá que estar oculto pero no solo eso tendré que usar polo manga larga pues del estrés de pensar que mi adorado hermanito estará todo el tiempo junto a mi sin que lo sepa me dio alergia…, decía Maki mientras corría.

 **En tanto: "Campo de entrenamiento"**

Está bien, no te preocupes, yo se lo digo, decía Sanae antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Quién era?, dijo Azumi.

Maki, respondió Sanae.

No me digas, volverá a usar el pasamontañas, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Si, chicas, bueno voy a decirle a Hyuga que ella llegara con retraso por su supuesta alergia, aunque ahora de verdad la pobre esta presentado alergia, una alergia que se llama Tsubasitis…, decía Sanae mientras se alejaba de sus amigas.

¿Tsubasitis?, dijo Azumi.

La alergia que le produce Tsubasa, la pobre de la sola tensión debe sentirse estrés, decía Yayoi con calma.

Pobre Maki, si sigue cubriendo su rostro con ese pasamontañas en verdad terminara con alergia y no solo por la presencia de su hermanito, dijo Yoshiko.

Si, es cierto, respondió Yayoi.

Que se puede hacer, lo hace por amor y temor a la vez, decía Yukari sonriendo mientras observaba a la castaña platicar con el moreno.

¿Le volvió a dar su alergia?, decía preocupado Kojiro.

Si pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave, ella vendrá a entrenar,…, decía Sanae al tiempo que un joven de cabello negro llegaba al ras de campo y dijo con firmeza al ver a la castaña junto al moreno: Ya llegue.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ dijo Ryo al tiempo que la castaña se alejaba del moreno para ir con sus amigas.

Ya que estamos completos hay que empezar con el entrenamiento de hoy….., decía Jun mientras todos los presentes lo escuchaban con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos Maki llego al campo de juego llamando la atención no solo porque traía polo manga larga a pesar de hacer calor sino además nuevamente cubría su rostro.

Nuevamente tú alergia, dijo Taro preocupado.

Si, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Y no crees que así empeoras tú alergia, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la joven.

No, claro que no, el material del pasamontañas así como de mi ropa es de un material antialérgico que no perjudica en nada mi alergia, respondió Maki con calma.

Bueno si tú lo dices, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces hay que empezar con la práctica, ¿no?, dijo Jun.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

 **Horas después:**

Tras varias horas de arduo entrenamiento los jóvenes decidieron darse un descanso. Dos de ellos platicaban solos alejados a unos metros de los demás.

Maki tal vez sea mejor que te tomes unos días de descanso para que te recuperes por completo, el esforzarte te hace traspirar y ello puede causar que tu alergia se empeore, decía Kojiro en tono preocupado.

No, no es necesario, esta alergia se me pasara, ya estoy acostumbrada a ella además ya tome mi medicina, ello se va a controlar en unas horas lo único malo es que mi rostro luego de ello siempre queda algo inflamado por ello me lo cubro por algún tiempo hasta que esta nuevamente normal pero mejor dime, ¿cómo está tú hermanito?, dijo Maki.

Mucho mejor, claro aún es reciente para que le den de alta pero ya está fuera de peligro y ello es lo importante, ¡gracias por preguntar¡ respondió Kojiro.

¿Eso hacen los amigos, no?, se interesan por los problemas del otro, dijo Maki.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Kojiro.

 **En tanto:**

¿Entonces Ryo te quedaras un tiempo más con nosotras?, decía Narumi sonriendo.

Si, como el campeonato nacional se retrasara un mes pues e decidido seguir apoyando su entrenamiento hasta que se presenten en el torneo, ¿o es qué no lo desean?, decía intrigado Ryo.

Claro que lo deseamos Ryo, así contaremos con un entrenador para el torneo pero si el campeonato se aplaza, quiere decir que Jun y Hikaru también pueden quedarse un tiempo más con nosotras, dijo Yukari.

Así es, dijeron Jun y Hikaru.

¿En verdad?, dijeron Yayoi y Yoshiko a la vez.

Se quedaran más tiempo entrenándonos, decía ilusionada Yoshiko.

Si, dijeron Jun y Hikaru a la vez al tiempo que miraban sonreír a las chicas que habían entrenando.

¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿qué es esta sensación tan placentera que se instala dentro de mi al ver su sonrisa?, pensaba Hikaru.

Porque siento una extraña alegría al verla feliz, ¿será que en verdad siento atracción por Yayoi?, pensaba Jun.

Que bien ya tenemos tres entrenadores y tú Tsubasa, ¿no puedes quedarte un par de semanas más?, dijo Kumi de manera coqueta mirando al joven de cabello negro haciendo que la castaña se ponga incomoda.

No lo sé tal vez lo haga, respondió Tsubasa.

Creo que no es mala idea quedarnos hasta el torneo, después de todo el campeonato en los países donde jugamos todavía no iniciaran, solo queríamos irnos con tiempo para aclimatarnos nuevamente, respondió Genzo mientras Taro asentía.

¿Entonces se quedarán un tiempo más?, dijo Azumi con ilusión.

Si, bueno al menos yo, dijo Genzo.

Yo también, además quiero verlas en ese torneo, respondió Taro.

Como agradecimiento a ello, pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo para ganar ese campeonato por ustedes, dijo Mei.

Si, además les haremos una fiesta de despedida, decía Reiko.

Si, dijo Noriko.

Esa es una gran idea, ¿no lo crees Tsubasa?, dijo Kumi mientras la castaña se puso de pie.

Supongo que es buena idea, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿A dónde vas?.

A seguir entrenando, dijo la castaña.

Entonces espérame, necesito vigilar tú entrenamiento, respondió Tsubasa.

No te preocupes, sigue platicando, no necesito que vigilen mi practica, respondió Sanae con frialdad continuando su camino.

¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué me contesto así?, ¿por qué me duele tanto que me trate así?, ¿qué me está pasando con ella?, ¿qué?, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Horas después: "Casa Ozora"**

Un joven de cabello negro entraba a su casa con un pequeño maletín en la mano.

¡Buenas tardes mamá¡ ¡Hola Daichi¡ dijo Tsubasa al ver a su hermano menor sentado en el piso mientras jugaba con unos carritos.

¡Buenas tardes hijo¡ ¿qué tal tú día?, dijo Natsuko.

Bien mamá, las chicas se han acoplado muy bien al esquema de juego que propusimos, respondió Tsubasa.

Que bueno hijo, dijo Natsuko.

¿Y Maki?, pregunto Tsubasa.

En su habitación, respondió la señora Ozora.

Iré a verla, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Habitación de Maki:**

La joven de cabello corto estaba sentada sobre el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida recordando la plática que había tenido hace algunas horas con su joven entrenador.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Entonces no piensas quedarte un tiempo más como los demás entrenadores, decía con nostalgia Maki._

 _No, la verdad no, tengo algunas cosas que necesito arreglar antes de volver a Italia y pues esas dos semanas las usare para ello, pero prometo hacer lo posible para ir a ver ese torneo, como solo será en un día prometo que me haré un espacio para ir a verlas, decía un apuesto moreno._

 _Entonces será nuestra última semana, respondió con nostalgia Maki._

 _Si, pero dime algo, ¿tú quieres que me quede hasta el torneo?, dijo Kojiro._

 _Si, si quiero pero también comprendo que a veces las cosas no son como uno las quiere, respondió con nostalgia Maki._

 _No te pongas triste, aunque con ese pasamontañas solo puedo ver tus ojos, ello me basta para saber que estás triste, prometo ver si en un par de días resuelvo todo lo que tengo pendiente para poder seguir entrenándote aunque como te dije ayer, tú no necesitas más entrenamiento, eres muy buena, decía Kojiro._

 _ **Fin del Recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Se irá y yo no pude conquistarlo, no pude, no pude, solo me quedara el recuerdo de aquellos días maravillosos junto a él, pensaba Maki mientras su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas cuando escucho su puerta sonar.

Toc toc toc

¿Puedo pasar?, decía una voz.

Si, si, dijo Maki tras respirar hondamente.

¿Cómo estás?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Mejor, dijo Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Hermano puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

Por supuesto, ¿qué deseas saber?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Algún día acabara tú enemistad con Hyuga?, preguntó Maki.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, dijo Tsubasa.

Solo respóndemela, dijo Maki.

No lo sé, aunque nosotros no somos enemigos pero tampoco amigos hermanita, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, dijo Maki.

Me alegra verte mejor, respondió Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la joven.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Maki.

 **Casa Hyuga:**

Un moreno se encontraba sentado en una grada pensando: No comprendo que me pasa con ella, nunca me e sentido tan extraño con una chica, tal vez sea lo mejor ya no entrenarla, no puedo dejar que el sentimentalismo se interponga en mi desarrollo profesional, no a quien quiero engañar, esa niña es especial para mi, no quiero alejarme de esta forma de ella, no quiero, no quiero.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia¡ ¡gracias de corazón¡_

 _El día de hoy quise ahondar un poquito más en la pareja Hyuga - Maki, recuerden que está es una historia con varias parejas pero mis parejas centrales son dos: **Tsubasa - Sanae y Kojiro - Maki** , por ello tal vez en los siguientes capítulos más profundice en escribir sobre la relación de ambas parejas claro siempre hablare también poquito de las demás parejas pero mis parejas centrales son estás, solo quería comentarles ello._

 _Espero el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo._

 _Con está historia será hasta la próxima semana, Dios mediante._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _PrincesaLirio._


	13. Consejos de amor: Una inesperada noticia

**Capítulo 12:** **"Consejos de amor: Una inesperada noticia"**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban platicando en un aula vacía mientras esperaban la hora de su entrenamiento grupal.

No las comprendo chicas, ustedes sufren porque lo desean, porque si ustedes lo quisieran hace mucho hubieran aprovechado esta gran oportunidad, decía Yukari.

No comprendo, dijo Yayoi mientras otras chicas que estaban junto a ella asentían.

Chicas tienen junto a ustedes a los chicos que les gusta, lo han tenido más cerca de lo que abrían podido imaginar en estas semanas y no han hecho nada a pesar de tenerlo todo a su favor para que ellos caigan rendidos a sus pies, a veces me desesperan chicas si yo fuera ustedes ya seria la novia de uno de ellos, respondió Yukari con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Pero que podríamos hacer, dijo Yoshiko con nostalgia.

Si, que podríamos hacer, al menos yo nada, recuerden que él no me entreno solo a mi además me parece que él a tenido un problema muy fuerte por amor,….., respondía Azumi con nostalgia siendo interrumpida por la chica de coletas.

Con mucha más razón era tú oportunidad para ayudarlo a superar ese problema Azumi además no creo que Reiko y Mei hayan interferido en tu acercamiento a Taro, ellas al igual que todas nosotras sabemos de tus sentimientos hacia él y creemos que tú y él harían una hermosa pareja por lo tanto así Tarito nos parezca lindo no haríamos nada para interferir entre él y tú, dijo Yukari.

Si eso es cierto, nosotras no somos como Kumi, dijo una pelinegra mientras otras chicas asentían.

Así es Noriko, nosotras si respetamos lo ajeno y Tarito aunque aún no sea nada tuyo pues tú eres su fan número uno y ese privilegio no te lo podemos quitar, dijo Mei sonriendo.

Bueno, las cosas ya están hechas, al menos ustedes aún tendrán unos días para seguir viviendo su sueño de amor con ellos y hasta si lo desean podrían conquistarlos como dice Yukari, son muy lindas chicas, todo es cuestión de que den a notar un poco más sus atributos….., decía Maki sonriendo aunque su voz se sentía algo nostálgica.

A eso iba pero no comprendo Maki, ¿acaso Hyuga no se quedara hasta el torneo?, dijo Yukari interrumpiendo a la joven Ozora.

No, no lo hará, tiene asuntos personales que realizar por ello solo hasta mañana nos apoyara, respondió con nostalgia Maki.

¿Y tú hermano?, dijo sin darse cuenta una castaña.

¿Mi hermano?, respondió con una ligera sonrisa Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Pensé que te daba lo mismo si mi hermano se iba ya, ¿no que lo detestas?.

¡Eh¡ bueno, yo….lo que….quería….., decía nerviosa la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amiga de coletas.

Pretextos, solo pretextos, dijo Yukari riendo mientras la castaña se volvía roja cual tomate y Maki sonreía.

Ya chicas, no traten de negar lo innegable, sean honestas como Maki, bueno al menos con nosotras, ella es la única de todas nosotras que grita a los cuatro vientos su amor por Hyuga, lo único malo es que creo que tampoco ha hecho mucho por conquistarlo aunque en tu caso lo comprendo, esta el lío que él tiene con tú hermanito vaya a saber porque, dijo Yukari.

Así es, pero si no he hecho nada por conquistarlo no es por mi hermanito sino por que las circunstancias no se han dado, a mi la verdad no me importaría el berrinche que mi hermanito hiciera si el me corresponde pero a la vez tengo temor a su reacción el hasta ahora no sabe que soy una Ozora, él piensa que me apellido Akamine y de Maki Akamine es su entrenador y amigo, dijo Maki haciendo una pausa al ver el rostro sorprendido de sus amigas, luego de algunos minutos la joven continuo diciendo: Si chicas, no seré nada de él pero al menos conseguí su amistad con mi mentira y con ello soy inmensamente feliz, bien dicen que el amor puede empezar por la amistad, ¿no?, de solo imaginar que ello pueda pasar mi corazón se vuelve taquicárdico, respondió Maki con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues podría llegar a ver algo entre los dos a futuro, ¿no?, si eres su amiga significa que seguirás en contacto con él y ello es bueno pues los sentimientos se pueden ir fortaleciendo y cambiando con el tiempo, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Con respecto a tú hermanito quiero aclararte que si pregunte por él, es porque él no afirmo ni negó nada con respecto a prolongar su estancia en Japón y pues pensé que tú tal vez como su hermana lo sabías, después de todo siempre es bueno tener un entrenador más.

Hay Sanae contigo es imposible, siempre lo negaras, en fin chicas les tengo una propuesta y unos consejitos que podrían serviles para conquistar los corazones de sus amores disque imposibles porque yo creo que si se lo proponen podrían conquistarlos…., decía Yukari mientras las chicas la escuchaban con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Qué les parece mis consejos?, dijo Yukari feliz.

Que consejos, dijo otra joven de coletas que había entrado al aula.

Unos consejos de cocina que les estoy dando a las chicas, respondió Yukari lo más calmada que pudo mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

Que aburrido, pensé que eran consejos de moda, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Pues no, no son consejos de moda, dijo riendo Yukari.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a entrenar, dijo Yoshiko.

Si, dijeron las jóvenes.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en un campo de entrenamiento tomando unos acuerdos.

Chicos por favor pongámonos de acuerdo, ya hagan a un lado sus absurdas diferencias, por el bien de las chicas, decía Jun.

Si chicos, además ya les dijimos ambos que son buenos ello no esta aprueba ahora, lo que queremos es que juntos creemos un estilo de juego para ellas en base a lo que hemos observado, decía Taro mientras Hikaru asentía.

Entonces ustedes créenles un estilo de juego, porque ya esta dicho que mi estilo de juego de no es de su agrado, respondió Kojiro con cierta molestia en su voz.

Bueno, bueno, ya basta de discusiones, mejor guardemos silencio que allí vienen las chicas, dijo Ryo.

Si, seguiremos entrenando como lo venimos haciendo desde que trabajamos en grupos, dijo Genzo mientras los demás jóvenes asintieron.

¡Buenos días¡ dijeron las jovencitas mientras llegaban junto a los jóvenes.

¡Buenos días¡ respondieron los jóvenes.

¿Cómo vas con la alergia?, dijo Kojiro al momento en que Maki se acerco a él.

Mi rostro sigue hinchado por ello llevo el pasamontañas pero ya no me pica la piel, respondió la joven.

Las jovencitas ensayaron varios estilos de juego bajo la supervisión de los jóvenes, luego de ello, ellas se fueron a sus casas con un solo pensamiento seguir los consejos de Yukari para el día siguiente.

 **Casa Ozora:**

¿Te quedarás hasta el torneo?, decía alarmada Maki poniéndose de pie llamando a atención de su hermano mayor y padres al tiempo que pensaba: Esta noticia no me lo esperaba, ahora si mis planes se alteraron.

Que bien, Tsubasa se quedará más tiempo, decía feliz Daichi.

Si me quedare unas semanas más hasta que las chicas participen en ese torneo, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Cualquiera diría que no te da gusto que me quede más tiempo con ustedes, deberías aprender de Daichi que si se pone contento con la noticia de que me quedare unas semanas más.

¡Eh¡ yo si, si estoy contenta con la noticia hermanito, es solo que…..que…, decía nerviosa Maki, mientras pensaba: Ahora, ¿qué haré?, tendré que seguir con el cuento de la alergia, Tsubasa no puede saber que le estuve mintiendo o se enfadara y más si se da cuenta que me escondí tras ese pasamontañas para que mi bombón me entrene, no, no, él no puede saberlo, lo mejor será seguir usando ese pasamontañas hasta el torneo.

¿Qué?, ¿qué?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a los ojos a la joven.

Ya hijo, no tensiones a tú hermanita, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Es que Maki tiene que darme una respuesta coherente, respondió Tsubasa.

Es que no me esperaba esa noticia, pensé que el campeonato en España se reanudaba en unas semanas, dijo Maki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues no hermanita, aún no se reanuda y como me comprometí con esa causa tan noble pues no me iré hasta ver el desempeño de mis pupilas en ese torneo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Entonces me alegro mucho hermanito contigo de entrenador de las chicas de la preparatoria el torneo será nuestro, ya que tiene al mejor entrenador del mundo,….., decía Maki sonriendo.

Ya Maki, tampoco seas exagerada, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria"**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban alistándose para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Sin duda este uniforme de deportes es mejor que el anterior, nos hace lucir más lindas, decía Kumi sonriendo mientras se miraba así mismas.

Si, Kumi tiene razón y me alegra que hayan seguido mi consejo, dijo Yukari viendo a alguna de sus amigas que se habían colocado un ligero maquillaje en sus rostros.

Si, es cierto, se las ve más lindas así, además así entrenemos no quiere decir que debamos estar descuidadas, dijo Reiko mientras Mei asentía.

Bueno, ya vamos, respondió Sanae.

Espera, me pondré el pasamontañas, dijo Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Además necesito decirte algo.

Nos vamos adelantando, dijeron las demás jóvenes mientras la castaña asentía.

¿Dime?, dijo Sanae al ver alejarse a las demás jóvenes.

Mi hermano se quedara hasta el torneo, dijo Maki con cierta molestia en su voz.

¿Se quedará?, respondió Sanae sorprendida tratando de ocultar su alegría.

Si, tendrás que soportarlo unas semanas más, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Entonces tendrás que decirle la verdad, respondió Sanae.

No Sany, no, como crees, mi hermano se pondría furioso si sabe que le mentí, tendré que continuar con la mentira así mi bombón ya no este, dijo Maki con nostalgia.

No estés triste, seguirás en contacto con él, ¿no?, dijo Sanae.

Eso espero, respondió Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Sabes hoy pienso hacerle una invitación, quiero tener una cena de despedida con él,….., decía Maki mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

 **Horas después:**

Tras arduas horas de entrenamiento, Tsubasa daba por concluida la práctica del día.

Bien, chicas, bien, la practica ha terminado, las felicito han hecho un gran trabajo, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron las chicas.

Tsubasa, dijo una de las jóvenes.

¿Dime?, respondió Tsubasa mirando a una joven de coletas.

Ya que mañana tenemos descanso por la mañana, te invito a una fiesta hoy por la noche, dijo Kumi.

¿Es tú cumpleaños linda?, dijo Ryo que había escuchado la propuesta.

No claro que no, si no que aprovechando el fin de semana pues pensé en ir a liberar la tensión a un pub, respondió Kumi.

No es mala idea, dijo Genzo.

Si, es cierto, dijo Yukari para arruinarle el plan a Kumi.

Entonces vayamos todos, dijo Hikaru.

¿Todos?, respondió Kumi alarmada.

Si es una gran idea, dijo Yukari mientras los demás jóvenes asentían excepto dos de ellos que estaban callados.

Pero yo solo quería ir con Tsuby, respondió Kumi con molestia.

No seas egoísta linda, todos somos un grupo, dijo Genzo riendo.

Si, es cierto, replico Taro.

Mientras los jóvenes dilucidaban entre a que pub ir por la noche una joven que llevaba un pasamontañas hablaba en voz baja con un moreno.

¿Iras?, dijo Maki.

No, claro que no, respondió Kojiro.

¿Por qué?, somos un equipo, dijo Maki.

Si, pero solo de trabajo, respondió Kojiro en voz baja.

Pero yo soy tú amiga, dijo Maki.

Eso no esta en discusión, respondió con calma Kojiro.

Si no piensas ir entonces puedo hacerte una invitación pues yo tampoco iré al pub pues ya tenía otro plan para el día de hoy y ese era la invitación que te estoy realizando, dijo Maki con calma.

¿Invitación?, respondió Kojiro intrigado.

Si, este es prácticamente tú último día entrenándonos, ¿no?, por ello quiero hacerte una invitación, dijo Maki con calma.

¿A dónde?, respondió Kojiro intrigado.

A cenar por la noche, dijo Maki mientras pensaba: No pudo salirme mejor las cosas mi hermanito estará en el pub muy entretenido mientras yo ceno con mi bombón sin temor a que surja algún percance.

Por la noche, respondió Kojiro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba: Creo que por el momento no te diré que decidí quedarme hasta que finalice el torneo, te lo diré en esa cena.

Si por la noche en…., decía Maki mientras el moreno la escuchaba con atención.

 **Mientras tanto:**

¿También vas hermosa?, decía Genzo mirando a Sanae.

¡Eh¡ si, si claro, dijo Sanae con calma mientras Tsubasa la miraba al igual que ha su amigo.

Tsuby también vas, ¿verdad?, dijo de manera melosa Kumi.

Por supuesto, respondió con firmeza Tsubasa mientras miraba a una castaña que al sentirse observada giro su rostro y para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada penetrante del joven de cabello negro.

¿Qué le sucede?, pensó la castaña mientras le sostenía la mirada.

No sé que me pasa contigo pero mientras lo llegue a saber, estaré pendiente de ti, pensaba Tsubasa mientras la miraba.

¿Será que si le importo?, pensaba la castaña cuando escucho: Amiga tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para la ocasión.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae.

Tenemos que comprar ropa para esta noche, el pub al que iremos es el más exclusivo de la ciudad, decía Yukari.

Claro, dijo la castaña mientras su amiga sonreía.


	14. Las sospechas se incrementan: Abriendote

**Capítulo 13:** **"Las sospechas se incrementan: Abriéndote mi corazón"**

Una jovencita se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras se alistaba para la cena que tendría con el joven que amaba secretamente.

Creo que ya estoy lista, ahora a esperar que Tsubasa se vaya antes que yo, pensaba Maki deteniendo su cantar mientras se dirigía a la ventana de su habitación para ver a través de ella el momento en que su hermano mayor salía de la casa.

Luego de algunos de espera lo vio salir en su auto, la joven espero unos cuantos minutos y luego salió de su habitación a paso rápido al tiempo que marcaba un número en su celular.

Si, ya voy saliendo, bien espéreme fuera, dijo Maki mientras continuaba su camino.

La joven de cabello corto se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, al llegar a está toco despacio la puerta luego de algunos minutos una mujer de cabello corto abrió la misma.

¿Ya te vas hija?, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Si madre, ¡gracias por no decirle nada a Tsubasa¡ ya sabes como es de sobre protector, de haber sabido que hoy tenía otros planes él hubiera cancelado su compromiso para ir conmigo y pues no sería justo, él debe disfrutar también de la compañía de sus amigos como yo haré con las mías,…, decía Maki sonriendo.

Claro hija comprendo, ve tranquila, por mi Tsubasa no sabrá que no te quedaste en casa como le dijiste y por tú padre ni te preocupes, él mañana parte a altamar muy temprano, no volverá a ver a tú hermano hasta cuando Tsubasa vuelva a darnos otra visitadita, ya vez que dentro de unas semanas él volverá a España, dijo Natsuko.

Lo sé madre, lo sé, bueno, voy saliendo el auto que pedí ya debe estar fuera, respondió Maki.

Diviértete hija y estás preciosa, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Maki antes de continuar su camino.

 **En tanto:**

Un joven de cabello negro manejaba su auto de regreso a su casa mientras pensaba: Como se pudo olvidar mi identificación, aunque no creo que me la soliciten para entrar pues soy una persona muy reconocida en mi país, pero por lo mismo se cumplir las normas y no puedo ir por allí andando indocumentado, ello no es correcto pues soy un ejemplo para los niños y otros jóvenes de mi país, pensaba Tsubasa mientras disminuía la velocidad de su auto para girar a la calle donde estaba ubicada la casa de sus padres cuando a la distancia vio a su hermana menor abordar un auto.

¿Maki?, si era Maki, pero ¿a dónde va?, estaba muy arreglada como si fuera a ver a alguien especial, Genzo siempre dice que las chicas se arreglan mucho cuando quieren llamar la atención de un chico, sus ex siempre hacen eso y él como lo nota se aprovecha de la situación para seguirles el juego y estar algún tiempo con ellas, pero mi hermana no es una chica coqueta como las ex de Genzo, ella es distinta pero entonces porque se arreglo tanto, será mejor seguirla para salir de dudas además es muy tarde para que Maki ande sola, ya luego regreso por mi identificación, claro si me da el tiempo, pensó Tsubasa mientras seguía con cautela al auto donde iba su hermana.

Luego de algunos minutos el auto donde iba la joven se detuvo frente a un lujoso restaurante.

Tsubasa detuvo su auto a unos metros de distancia del auto donde viajaba su hermana y desde allí la vio bajar.

Si Genzo tiene razón, eso quiere decir que Maki ya anda con novio pero ¿por qué no me lo comento?; somos hermanos, hay confianza, debió decírmelo para darle mi apreciación sobre él a lo mejor es alguien que ni le conviene,…., pensaba un preocupado Tsubasa mientras seguía con la mirada a su hermana.

 **Mientras tanto: "Pub"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban bebiendo unos refrescos mientras platicaban entre ellos.

¿Por qué demorara tanto Tsubasa?, ¿será que le paso algo?, dijo preocupada Kumi que vestía un polo strapless y una diminuta falda.

Está de seguro quiere que Tsubasa la note por ello se vistió así, pensaba Genzo mientras la miraba disimuladamente al tiempo que un joven con cara de mono le respondía a la chica de coletas.

No, ni lo digas linda, respondió Ryo.

¿Será mejor que lo llame?, dijo Taro.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes mientras el jovencito de rostro dulce marcaba el número de su amigo.

A los pocos minutos la llamada del joven de rostro dulce fue respondida.

¡Alo¡ decía una voz en tono algo indiferente.

¡Tsubasa¡ amigo, ¿dónde estás nos tienes preocupado?, decía Taro mientras los jóvenes que estaban junto a él lo miraban.

Taro, disculpa estaba distraído no note que eras tú, me salió un imprevisto, tal vez no vaya, escucho Taro.

¿Qué?, dijo el joven e rostro dulce.

¿Qué sucede?, dijeron los jóvenes.

Dice que le salió un imprevisto que a lo mejor no viene, respondió Taro preocupado mientras cubría su celular con su mano.

¿Qué imprevisto?, dijo preocupada Sanae.

Si que imprevisto, replico Hikaru igual de preocupado.

Ahora se lo pregunto, respondió Taro.

Trae para acá déjamelo a mi, yo lo averiguare, porque a ti Tsubasa solo te contestara con evasivas, en cambio conmigo no podrá hacer eso, yo soy más persistente que tú cuando me propongo conseguir algo, dijo Genzo quitándole el celular a Taro bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

Eso si es cierto, respondió Taro sonriendo.

 **Fuera de un Restaurante:**

Un joven de cabello negro se disponía a entrar a un restaurante cuando escucho: ¿Qué imprevisto Tsubasa?, ¿acaso alguien de tú familia se puso mal?.

¡Genzo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si soy yo y respóndeme lo que te pregunte, escucho el joven Ozora.

No, claro que no, nadie se puso mal de mi familia, respondió rápidamente Tsubasa.

Entonces no hay pretextos para que no quieras venir, tienes 15 minutos para estar aquí, tu auto es muy veloz…, decía Genzo.

No puedo moverme de aquí sin saber con quien se está viendo mi hermana, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¡Ah ¡ es por ello tú retraso, Tsubasa, sin duda estás mal, deja que tu hermana tenga libertad, no eres su guardaespaldas sino su hermano, en verdad amigo tu conducta es demasiado sobre protectora con ella, primero no permites que ninguno de nosotros conozcamos a tú hermanita personalmente, la única foto que nos has permitido ver de ella era de cuando era una bebe, a las justas sabemos su nombre que ahora que lo pienso es como el de la chica que entrena con nosotros, la niña que es alérgica, de la cual ninguno de nosotros ve su rostro pues siempre esta con ese pasamontañas,….….., decía Genzo.

Si eso es cierto, ahora que Genzo lo dice es extraño que esa chica lleve el nombre de mi hermana y desde que la conocí siempre para con su alergia en el rostro además casi no habla en los entrenamientos grupales, no se si evita hablar porque es muy tímida y porque esconde algo, pensaba Tsubasa cuando escucho: Amigo cualquiera pensaría que estás obsesionado con tu hermanita por ello la cuidas tanto.

No es eso pero tú sabes muy bien porque no se las presento sobre todo a ti además el que la cuide no es malo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza e ironía a la vez.

Tsubasa, que mal concepto tienes de mi pensé que eras mi amigo, yo no jugaría con tú hermanita pero ello no es el asunto ahora. Tsubasa amigo deja de ser tan asfixiante con ella, cuidarla es una cosa pero asfixiarla con tú presencia es otra, déjala que se divierta como una chica de su edad, como las chicas que están ahora aquí, ellas son de la edad de tu hermanita y están aquí divirtiéndose solas sin la compañía de algún hermanito asfixiante. Sabes amigo las chicas están realmente lindas esta noche pero sobre todo Sanae, es más si tú no vienes está noche yo haré lo que este en mis manos para conquistarla, porque a mi no me engañas, ella te gusta y yo porque te considero mi amigo hasta ahora no he hecho nada para hacerla caer mis redes, decía Genzo en voz baja a través de la línea telefónica.

 **Pub:  
** ¿Por qué Genzo empezó a hablar despacio y se alejo del grupo de repente?, decía Azumi intrigada mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

No lo sé, dijeron los jóvenes mientras miraban al mencionado sonreír a unos metros de ellos.

Ya, ya, no finjas, en fin, ya estás advertido, si no vienes, está noche me convierto en su novio, tú sabes que yo no solo hablo, yo cumplo, dijo Genzo con firmeza.

Ella no caerá en tu juego, ella no es como las chicas con las que has estado además es aún una niña, escucho Genzo.

¿En verdad crees ello amigo?, pensé que me conocías más además ya no es una niña tiene 17 años, dijo Genzo riendo.

Eres un chantajista, respondió Tsubasa.

Y tú un tonto por no aceptar lo evidente, en verdad amigo si no vienes yo me le declaro hoy, y tú sabes que no hay chica que desprecie una de mis declaraciones, respondió Genzo con orgullo.

Está bien tú ganas, iré ahora mismo, ya mañana hablo con mi hermana para que me aclare esto, escucho Genzo.

Bien pensado amigo, dijo Genzo sonriendo antes de cortar la llamada y caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás jóvenes.

¿Qué dice?, dijo Jun.

Ya está en camino, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

No que tenía problemas, dijo Yoshiko.

Un pequeño malestar gripal pero yo ya le recomendé un buen remedió para que se lo tome ahora y en unos minutos este como si nada, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

Pero yo escuche que menciono a su hermana, dijo Sanae.

¿La conoces?, pregunto Genzo intrigado.

Bueno todas conocemos a Maki Ozora, la líder del equipo de softbal de la escuela, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Si ello es cierto, dijo Yayoi mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

¿Y cómo es?, se los pregunto porque el ingrato de Tsubasa nunca nos la ha presentado, ¿no chicos?, decía Genzo mirando a sus amigos que solo asintieron.

Pues es una chica muy linda, dijo Yoshiko mientras las demás jóvenes asintieron.

Claro, respondió Genzo mientras pensaba: Por ello el desconsiderado de Tsubasa no me la ha presentado, de seguro tenía miedo de que nos convirtiéramos en cuñados.

Que bueno, entonces vayamos baliando la música esta bien buena, dijo Reiko interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Genzo.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

¿Bailamos?, dijo Jun a Yayoi.

Si, respondió la peli roja con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Me concedes una pieza?, pregunto Hikaru a Yoshiko.

Por supuesto, dijo feliz la joven.

Taro miro a Azumi y estiro su mano, la tímida joven la tomo y ambos con una sonrisa cómplice fueron a la pista de baile.

Chicas, chicas, no se preocupen yo bailo con ustedes, decía Ryo sonriendo.

¿Bailas?, Bailamos, dirás, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras se unían al grupo de chicas para bailar con ellas.

 **En un auto:**

Miserable Genzo, siempre sabes como convencerme, pero ya mañana hablare con Maki ella se anda comportando extraña, estoy seguro que me esta ocultando algo y lo tengo que descubrir, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando, solo espero que no sea eso además puedo aprovechar para preguntárselo a Sanae hoy, ellas dos son amigas, de seguro ella sabe si mi hermanita anda de novia con alguien, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Restaurante:**

Gracias nuevamente por estar aquí, decía feliz Maki.

No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos, además en este lugar cocinan exquisito, como vine antes que tú me tome la libertad de ir haciendo el pedido además déjame decirte que me alegra saber que ya estás mejor de tu alergia, respondió Kojiro.

Me parece bien y gracias si estoy algo mejor solo espero no volver a tener otra reacción alérgica, dijo Maki sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Cómo es Turín?, ¿no extrañas a tú familia estando tan lejos?.

Es una ciudad hermosa aunque en un principio sufrí mucho para adaptarme a ella pero siempre que sentía que ya no podía más pensaba en mi familia, en que mi sacrificio valdría la pena para el bienestar de ellos,…, decía Kojiro mientras la joven de cabello corto lo escuchaba.

Luego de algunos minutos les trajeron el pedido a los jóvenes, una vez que el mozo se retiro Maki continuo platicando con su amor secreto.

 **1 hora después:**

¿Te quedarás hasta el torneo?, decía feliz Maki.

Si, creo que un par de días me bastara para poder solucionar todos mis pendientes, durante esos días Hikaru se encargara de vigilar tu entrenamiento grupal, ya lo platiqué con él, lamento haberte echo organizar esta cena de despedida…, respondía Kojiro mientras la joven de cabello corto no cabía de la alegría.

No, no te preocupes, me alegra saber que te quedarás más días, me alegra mucho ello, dijo Maki poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazar al joven moreno que solo sonrío ante la reacción de la joven.

 **Pub:**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado frente a una castaña mirándola fijamente a los ojos luego de una pregunta que le había echo.

No, no se nada, respondía la castaña.

¿En verdad?, ¿en verdad no sabes nada o me lo estás ocultando por cubrir a mi hermana?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo no te oculto nada Tsubasa, Maki no tiene novio, al menos yo no se nada de eso, respondió la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: Sabes deberías de dejarla de protegerla tanto, Maki ya creció, ya no es una niña, deja que ella sola aprenda de la vida, en todo caso cuida de Daichi cuando vengas de visita, él necesita más de cuidado.

No entiendo porque no comprendes mis razones para cuidarla, sabes Sanae el mundo está rodeado de mucha maldad, a veces los chicos solo se acercan a las chicas solo para jugar con los sentimientos de estas y yo no quiero que jueguen con mi hermana, yo no quiero verla sufrir, por eso la cuido tanto, por eso lo hago,…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Comprendo tu sentir pero una cosa es cuidar y otra sobre proteger Tsubasa, dijo Sanae dejando pensativo al joven de cabello negro.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes, ello es muy valioso para mí¡_

 _¡Gracias especiales a: Lety, Camila, Sanae.21, AlejandraYamilNK, Kjamina¡ ¡Gracias chicas por seguir mi historia y por sus lindos mensajes¡ espero que mi historia las siga cautivando._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	15. Las mentiras son difícles de sostener: C

**Capítulo 14:** **"Las mentiras son difíciles de sostener: Confesiones y decisiones"**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada dirigida hacia el techo de su habitación pensando en unas palabras que una castaña le había dicho el día anterior.

" _ **Comprendo tu sentir pero una cosa es cuidar y otra sobre proteger Tsubasa"**_

Yo no sobre protejo a Maki, solo la cuido, la cuido, no quiero que la lastimen, es todo, es mi hermanita menor y para ella quiero lo mejor, pensaba Tsubasa cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Tsubasa mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

Hijo, te llego este paquete, dijo Natsuko mientras entraba a la habitación.

Deben ser las revistas y videos que solicite para las chicas, ¡Gracias madre¡ respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Mamá porque no me dijiste que Maki saldría ayer?.

Porque no me lo preguntaste hijo además tu tenías tus planes con tus amigos y pues Maki los tenía con sus amigas, no le veo lo malo, cuando tú no estás Maki sale sola a veces por las noches con ellas, tú hermana es una chica muy responsable hijo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella, dijo Natsuko con calma.

¿Entonces salió con unas amigas?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, hijo, así es, te lo acabo de decir, respondió Natsuko con calma.

Que bueno y no es que no confíe en ella madre, lo que sucede es que me da temor que le vaya a pasar algo, es todo, dijo Tsubasa con calma mientras pensaba: Es extraño que para salir con unas amigas se arregle tanto en fin ya abra oportunidad para preguntárselo a ella.

Bueno voy de compras con Maki y Daichi, tu desayuno queda listo, dijo Natsuko.

Si mamá, hoy no almorzare con ustedes, lo hare con mis amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien hijo, me parece bien que disfrutes de tus ratos libres con tus amigos, ya que desde que te fuiste al extranjero son pocas las oportunidades que tienes para verlos, dijo Natsuko antes de salir.

Así es madre, así es y no solo a ellos sino también a ustedes por ello es que me preocupo tanto por Maki, ella está en una edad en la que necesita de cuidado y como tú te abocas más al cuidado de Daichi por ser el menor, papá se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en altamar entonces yo el poco tiempo que puedo estar con ustedes quiero ser un buen hijo y hermano, es todo, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Horas después:**

Un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en un campo de entrenamiento recibiendo indicaciones de un grupo de jóvenes.

Chicas les entregare unas revistas y un video, léanla y miren el vídeo, les ayudara mucho para seguir mejorando ya que en ellas se muestra paso a paso cada técnica de juego que les hemos enseñado, decía Tsubasa mientras pasaba repartiéndole a cada una de las jóvenes un bolsa con una revista y un video.

Una vez que Tsubasa llego junto a la joven de pasamontañas dijo: ¿Aún no mejoras?.

No, aun no, respondió Maki fingiendo otra voz.

Deberías de consultar con otros médicos no es bueno quedarse con un solo diagnostico, dijo Tsubasa.

Si mis padres piensan consultar otras opiniones, respondió Maki un tanto incomoda por la cercanía de su hermano que parecía estar buscando algo en su mirada.

Que bueno, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la joven.

Tsubasa, dijo Sanae al notar que Maki se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la cercanía de su hermano.

¿Dime?, respondió el joven de cabello negro con calma.

Quiero que veas que el tiro que me enseñaste ya me sale bien, lo estuve practicando mucho solo por mi cuenta, hasta que logre dominarlo, decía Sanae con calma mientras se plasmaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Claro, vamos frente al arco, quiero ver ese tiro, respondió Tsubasa yendo junto a la castaña.

Bien, dijo Sanae.

Tsubasa y Sanae se dirigieron a uno de los arcos mientras los demás jóvenes se disponían a empezar con su entrenamiento también.

 **2 horas después:**

La práctica concluyo, las chicas se dirigieron a su camerino mientras los jóvenes se quedaron platicando entre ellos sobre el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Entonces así quedamos, dijo Jun.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

Bueno ya tenemos diseñado su estilo de juego ahora solo tenemos que rogar que nadie se lesione pues no tenemos cambios, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Si, eso es cierto, tal vez sería bueno ya no entrenar más horas de lo normal, dijo Taro.

Si, yo estoy de acuerdo, dijeron Jun y Hikaru.

Entonces solo entrenaran en la preparatoria, nada de horas extras, dijo Genzo.

Si, es lo mejor por ahora, creo que le bajaremos un poco el ritmo del entrenamiento, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Por la tarde:**

Tsubasa caminaba por un pasillo de su casa cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención. Tsubasa detuvo sus pasos y se acerco con cautela al lugar donde estaba su hermana hablando por celular.

Me alegra que hayas podido solucionar tus pendientes tan rápido y que regreses mañana, decía Maki con el rostro iluminado de alegría quedándose callada repentinamente al notar la presencia de su hermano.

¡Disculpa¡ tengo que colgar, ¡gracias por comunicármelo¡ dijo Maki tornándose seria antes de dar por culminada la llamada.

¿Con quien hablabas?, dijo de manera calmada Tsubasa.

Con una amiga, mintió Maki.

¿Y por qué la colgaste?, dijo Tsubasa mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Porque ya no teníamos nada más de que hablar, respondió Maki con calma.

Me pareció que lo hiciste por mi presencia además tú cara cambio de expresión me parece que mi presencia te incomodo, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No, como crees, tú presencia no me incomodo para nada, solo me sorprendí al verte, es todo, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Bueno, si tú lo dices abra que creerte, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Maki bajaba del auto de Tsubasa mientras este la seguía con la mirada, al tiempo que alguien bajaba de un auto.

¡Hola Ozora¡ dijo con firmeza un moreno haciendo que el joven de cabello negro deje de ver a su hermana que ya había ingresado a la preparatoria.

Hyuga, ¿qué haces acá?, no que vendrías en dos días, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Es que pensé que me tomaría ese tiempo para arreglar unos documentos pero por suerte lo hice todo en un solo día y pues como soy una persona comprometida con lo que hago, estoy aquí, dijo Kojiro con calma.

Que raro que Hyuga haya regresado hoy tras solucionar sus pendientes, tuvo pendientes como la amiga de mi hermana que precisamente volvía hoy, ¿será que la persona con quien hablaba mi hermana no era una amiga sino un amigo?, no que estoy pensando Hyuga y mi hermana ni se conocen, esto es solo una casualidad, una extraña causalidad, es todo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Estás extraño Ozora, dijo Kojiro continuando su andar hacia la preparatoria.

Kojiro espera, yo también voy, dijo Tsubasa acelerando sus pasos para darle alcance.

Una vez que Tsubasa llego junto al moreno dijo: Hyuga quiero preguntarte algo.

Siempre y cuando sea de este trabajo en conjunto bien, ya sabes que yo no hablo de mi vida privada con personas que nos son mis amigos y pues tú no lo eres, respondió el moreno con firmeza.

Ni tú el mío y no te preocupes, la pregunta es justo de este trabajo en conjunto, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bien, te escucho, respondió Kojiro con seriedad.

¿Tú has visto a Maki sin el pasamontañas alguna vez?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, respondió intrigado Kojiro.

Es que desde que hemos conocido a esa chica nadie ha visto su rostro y la verdad ese cuento de que la cara se le inflama por una alergia pues no me convence….., decía Tsubasa.

Ahora que lo mencionas, a mi tampoco me convence mucho ese pretexto pero de que algo le sucede algunos días a su piel, le sucede sino no cubriría su rostro, respondió Kojiro con calma.

¿Entonces tú si sabes como es?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, ¿acaso tienes algún interés particular en ella?, respondió confundido Kojiro mientras pensaba: Lo último que me faltaba era tenerte de rival de amores.

No claro que no, es solo curiosidad, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues si, si e visto su rostro, respondió Kojiro con calma.

¿Y cómo es?, ¿de qué color es su cabello?, ¿cómo es la forma de su nariz?, ¿de sus ojos?, decía Tsubasa mientras el moreno lo miro confundido.

No pienso darte por menores, respondió Kojiro con molestia continuando su camino mientras pensaba: Por la pregunta de Tsubasa quiere decir que Maki nuevamente tuvo su alergia luego de la cena pues ellos entrenaron al día siguiente por la tarde, además así diga que no esta interesado en ella es claro que lo está sino porque tanto interés en saber sobre ella, de seguro lo cautivo con su fiereza al patear los balones, una chica así de buena para el futbol es difícil de encontrar y Maki pues es muy buena aunque en un principio dude de su potencial tengo que reconocer que es muy buena.

No, no puede ser que mi mayor temor se haga realidad, mi hermana no puede estar tras ese pasamontañas, no puede estar, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa caminaba por un pasillo, al pasar por el aula donde las chicas se alistaban para ir al campo de entrenamiento escucho una platica que llamo su atención y no por lo de que se trataba la plática sino por la voz de una de las jóvenes que hablaban, entonces detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de distancia para oír mejor la voz de la joven.

Tsubasa miraba con detenimiento a las dos jovencitas estaban platicando fuera de un aula mientras guardaban unos libros en sus mochilas. Una de las jóvenes era una bella castaña y la otra llevaba un pasamontañas, ambas tenían unas hermosas figuras que llamaban la atención de cualquier joven que las viese.

No puede ser, estoy seguro que es la voz de mi hermana, estoy seguro, pensaba Tsubasa mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su casaca.

A los pocos segundos Tsubasa saco su celular y timbro el número de su hermana, para su sorpresa la chica que llevaba el pasamontañas empezó a buscar algo en su mochila mientras un sonido de celular que él bien conocía empezó a escucharse.

No, no puedo creerlo, es ella, es ella y Sanae lo sabía y me lo negó, me lo negó, pensó Tsubasa mientras meditaba que debería hacer ahora que había descubierto el engaño de su hermanita.

¡Alo¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ decía Maki al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro decidió ocultarse tras una columna.

¡Disculpa Maki¡ te marque por error, respondió Tsubasa tratando de sonar calmado.

No te preocupes, buen día hermanito, escucho Tsubasa.

Si, buen día para ti también, dijo Tsubasa con ironía en su voz antes de cortar la llamada al tiempo que pensaba: ¿Cómo fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta?, pero tengo que pensar bien que haré tampoco puedo perjudicar al equipo, eso si mi hermana y Hyuga imposible, no lo apruebo, no lo apruebo.

Luego de ello Tsubasa prosiguió su camino sin que las jóvenes lo notaran.

 **2 horas después:**

En un campo de entrenamiento un grupo de chicas que habían sido divididas en dos grupos jugaban en un campo de futbol mientras sus jóvenes entrenadores las observaban.

Maki, lo hace muy bien, la entrenaste bien Hyuga, decía Hikaru mientras Tsubasa dirigía su mirada al moreno.

Lo lleva en la sangre, viene de familia de deportistas por ello fue fácil para ella aprender y dominar las técnicas que le enseñe, respondió Hyuga.

Vaya no sabíamos que tenia familia deportista, dijo Jun.

Pues si lo tiene, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mientras pensaba: Tal vez este sea el momento para acabar con la mentira de mi hermanita, ella no puede seguir ocultando su rostro, no puede, podría terminar generándose una alergia de verdad además tengo que cortar a tiempo la amistad que ha nacido entre ella y Hyuga.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?, si ella casi ni habla contigo, respondió Genzo sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: No me digas que te interesa y sin que lo supiéramos la has estado viendo para sacarle más información….y luego dices que yo soy el mujeriego.

Deja de decir idioteces Genzo, ella es mi hermana, ella es Maki Ozora no Maki Akamine, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza dejando sorprendidos a los demás jóvenes.

No bromees amigo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Es la verdad Taro, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras el moreno seguía en shock tras la revelación.

No puedo creer hasta donde llega tu desconfianza de nosotros, le pediste a tú hermanita que se cambie el nombre y se cubra el rostro para que no sepamos como es, decía Genzo con molestia en su voz.

¿Hiciste eso amigo?, dijo Hikaru sorprendido.

No creo que Tsubasa haya hecho algo así, dijo Jun mientras Ryo asentía.

Claro que no yo no hice eso, a mi hermana se le ocurrió ocultarse de mi y no se por que, dijo Tsubasa.

A lo mejor quería sorprenderte, respondió Taro.

Y vaya que lo sorprendió no solo a él sino a todos, dijo Ryo haciendo una pausa para decir: El pobre de Hyuga quedo en shock, aunque lo comprendo estuvo entrenando a la hermana de su rival.

No puedo creerlo, Maki es su hermana, su hermana, yo, tengo que alejarla de mi, no puedo permitirme sentir nada por ella, no puedo,…., si creo que es lo mejor, pondré distancia entre los dos, no la entrenare más, no la entrenare más, pensaba Kojiro mientras miraba con nostalgia a la joven de pasamontañas.


	16. Palabras que hieren el alma: Una injusta

**Capítulo 15:** **"Palabras que hieren el alma: Una injusta acusación"**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban tomándose las rodillas tras un arduo juego entre ellas.

¿Qué tal lo hicimos?, dijo una de ellas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Pues nada mal, estuvo bien, las chicas que van en la delantera hicieron buenos tiros, el medio campo cumplió con su función al igual que los extremos y las defensas, respondió Tsubasa mirando a su hermana.  
Gracias Tsubasa, dijo Kumi guiñándole un ojo.

No hay nada que agradecer, solo digo lo que veo y hoy hicieron un buen trabajo como equipo así hayan trabajado en grupos pequeños, respondió Tsubasa.

Si ello es cierto, cada una de ustedes cumplió con la tarea que se les encomendó, dijo Jun mientras Hikaru asentía.

¿Entonces lo hice bien?, dijo una pelinegra.

Pues creo que sí, tres goles en tú portería no está mal si tomamos en cuenta que la otra portería está vacía y que en ella Yoshiko solo encajo dos tantos, aunque sus tiros fueron buenos por ello no se desmerecen, respondió Genzo.

Es que Maki tiene una buena patada, mis pobres manitos me quedaron muy adoloridas, dijo Noriko sonriendo.

Es que su potencial para el futbol viene de familia pero hay que reconocer que Hyuga la entreno bastante bien, ¿no Tsubasa?, dijo Genzo mientras Ryo asentía y Kojiro solo miraba y escuchaba todo en completo silencio como si anduviera meditando algo.

Sí, así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Les comentaste lo que te conté, dijo Maki mirando al moreno.

Basta de burlas niña, respondió Kojiro con firmeza llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

¿Qué?, ¿por qué me respondes así?, ¿burlas?, dijo Maki sorprendida mientras Tsubasa prefirió no intervenir por el momento.

Sí burlas, hasta cuando pensabas seguir burlándote de todos, de tus amigas, de nosotros, respondió Kojiro con firmeza.

¿Qué te pasa porque le hablas así a Maki?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Claro si seré tonto, ustedes la encubren, respondió Kojiro con molestia.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae.

Ya no te hagas, no me vas a salir con que ustedes no saben ¿cómo es ella de verdad y la relación que tiene con uno de nosotros?, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

¿Relación?, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh¡ no me digas, Maki y tú ya son novios, dijo emocionada Mei.

¿Qué?, ¿de dónde sacas esa barbaridad niña?, yo jamás me mezclaría con una Ozora, respondió Kojiro con firmeza lastimando el corazón de Maki.

Que bueno oírte decir eso Hyuga porque yo jamás aceptaría que tuvieras algo con mi hermana, antes la hago novia de Genzo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¡Gracias por lo que a mi respecta¡ respondió Genzo sonriendo mientras una joven de coletas se acercaba a la joven de pasamontañas.

Maki, ¿ya le dijiste a Kojiro que tú y Tsubasa bello son hermanitos?, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

No, claro que no, pero creo que mi mentira ya se descubrió, respondió Maki con nostalgia.

Así es hermanita, las mentiras no se pueden guardar para siempre, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bueno niña creo que ya no debes seguir escondiéndote de nosotros y más si seré tú futuro novio, dijo Genzo sonriendo ganándose una mirada de reproche de Tsubasa y generando molestia en el moreno.

¡Genzo¡ dijo con firmeza Tsubasa.

Tú lo dijiste, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Si a mi me consta, replico Ryo.

Tú cállate Ryo, yo solo dije ello por decir, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Entonces prefieres a Hyuga?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Claro que no, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bueno, bueno no te me esponjes, por lo visto eres muy sensible cuando se trata de las personas que te interesan, dijo Genzo mirando a la castaña.

Cállate Genzo, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, me cierro mi boquita pero solo porque soy tú amigo porque si no lo fuera…, decía Genzo.

¡Genzo¡ dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Genzo ya no molestes a Tsubasa, dijo Taro con calma.

Ya entendí, ya entendí, mejor me quedo callado, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

Si mejor, dijo Taro mientras la hermana de Tsubasa sollozaba.

Maki, cálmate, dijo Sanae abrazando a su amiga.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, dijo la joven con voz entrecortada.

No lo sé amiga, no lo sé, lo que si creo es que lo mejor es que ya te saques el pasamontañas, no tiene caso que lo sigas usando amiga podrías de verdad terminar con una alergia, decía Sanae con nostalgia.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Maki mientras rompía el abrazo con su amiga para sacarse el pasamontañas al tiempo que los jóvenes la miraban.

Tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste cuando te lo pregunte, dijo Tsubasa al ver que la castaña había estado platicando con su hermana en voz baja.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae.

Estoy seguro que tú le metiste esas ideas locas de cubrirse el rostro a mi hermana, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Sanae no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Maki que empezó a sollozar al ver que Kojiro la miro con rabia al ver su rostro descubierto.

Claro a quien más que a ti se le podría ocurrir algo así,…., decía Tsubasa con firmeza.

No hermano, no, Sanae no tiene nada que ver en esto, dijo Maki con la misma firmeza a pesar del dolor que sentía al ver al moreno partir.

No quiero hablar nada más contigo Maki, mejor ve por tus cosas que nos vamos, tendremos una plática muy larga en casa, respondió Tsubasa que no había notado el momento en que el moreno se alejo de todos.

Ve Maki, ve por tus cosas, dijo Sanae con calma.

Si, dijo Maki echando a correr mientras pensaba: Tengo que alcanzarlo, tengo que explicarle porque lo hice.

Bien, ahora si hablaremos tú y yo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mirando a la castaña mientras los demás jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

Siento que estorbo, dijo Ryo.

Si, es la verdad mejor vámonos ya, dijeron las chicas.

¡Eh¡ si, si, la practica ya concluyo chicas, nosotros también nos retiramos ya, dijo Jun mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

¿Y Hyuga?, dijo Hikaru que había notado la ausencia del moreno.

Supongo que ya se fue, dijo Genzo.

Bueno entonces nosotros también vámonos, la verdad me siento incomodo ante está situación, respondió Taro.

Pues no eres el único que está incomodo amigo, dijo Hikaru.

Luego de algunos minutos Jun y los demás jóvenes se marcharon dejando solos a Tsubasa y a Sanae quienes al ver que se quedaron solos en el campo de juego se miraban fijamente.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, dijo Sanae intentando continuar su camino pero este fue detenido por Tsubasa quien se interpuso en su avance.

Tú no te vas de aquí sin que me aclares algo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo no le metí ninguna idea a tú hermana, si es lo que quieres saber, a ella se le ocurrió sola la idea de cubrirse el rostro para que tú no la reconozcas, dijo Sanae con calma.

¿Por qué lo hizo?, pregunto Tsubasa.

No te lo diré, eso es algo que le corresponde a Maki, no a mí, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Claro le siembras ideas a mi hermana en la cabeza y luego te lavas las manos, ¿no?, eres de lo peor Sanae Nakazawa si querías vengarte de mí ¿por qué alguna vez te dije que las niñas no juegan futbol?, debiste callarme la boca aprendiendo a jugarlo bien, no debiste involucrar a mi hermana en los problemas que nosotros hallamos tenido, estoy seguro que tú plan era que mi hermana se involucre con Hyuga para molestarme, ¿no?, pero no lo lograste por suerte me entere a tiempo de tú juego, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Eres un cobarde y paranoico Tsubasa Ozora, como puedes pensar que yo querría vengarme de ti usando a Maki, mi mejor amiga,…, sin duda eres de lo peor, no sé como pude sentir algo por ti, tú no mereces nada de mí, nada, respondió Sanae antes de echar a correr dejando ensimismado al joven de cabello negro.

¿Siente algo por mí?, ¿siente algo por mí?, no, de seguro lo dijo para confundirme y poder librarse de mí, …, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **En tanto:**

Maki le daba alcance a un moreno casi a la salida de la preparatoria.

Espera, espera, decía Maki mientras tomaba del brazo a Kojiro.

Deja de molestarme niña, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

Solo quiero aclararte las cosas,…., decía Maki con voz quebrada.

Que me vas a aclarar que solo te estabas burlando de mí, dijo Kojiro con molestia.

No, claro que no, respondió Maki.

Mira niña, mi trabajo de apoyarte ya termino, no pienso seguir entrenándote nunca más, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

Pero tú eres quien supervisa mis tiros al arco, decía Maki.

Pues que lo haga tú hermano, el también juega en la posición de delantero, dijo Kojiro antes de continuar su camino.

Ya no seguirás entrenándonos, respondió Maki mientras lo seguía.

Lastimosamente di mi palabra y la cumpliré, eso si, no más entrenamientos particulares, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación sea laboral o amical con un Ozora, dijo Kojiro con amargura antes de continuar su camino dejando entristecida a la joven que al ver alejarse al moreno decidió ir a un aula.

 **Minutos después:**

Un par de jóvenes hablaban dentro de un aula con voz quebrada.

Ya no llores Maki, ya no llores, sin duda tú hermano es un insensible troglodita, decía Sanae con nostalgia.

Pero a pesar de ello te gusta, ¿verdad?, ya no me lo niegues más, decía Maki.

Si, si me gusta pero él siempre me está lastimando con sus palabras, ni pensar que por un momento llegue a creer que nuestra relación estaba mejorando pero me equivoque Maki, me equivoque, él es un insensible, impulsivo y calumniador, no merece mi amor, no lo merece, respondió Sanae con voz quebrada.

Y todo por mi culpa, no debí involucrarte en mi plan, no debí hacerlo, decía Maki.

Tú no me has involucrado en nada, si yo decidí apoyarte es porque eres mi amiga, dijo Sanae abrazando a la joven.

Prometo que hablare con mi hermano, ese cabeza dura tiene que entender que tú no has tenido nada que ver en mis sentimientos hacia Kojiro, respondió Maki.

No te preocupes en aclarar nada Maki, déjalo así, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Pero Sany, dijo Maki.

Déjalo así amiga, déjalo así, respondió Sanae con calma.

 **Horas después: "Casa Ozora"**

La familia Ozora almorzaba en conjunto pero se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente pues Tsubasa y Maki para nada habían cruzado palabra desde que sentaron a la mesa.

Muy rico mami, dijo Daichi luego que había acabado su plato de comida.

¡Gracias cielo¡ respondió Natsuko dirigiendo la mirada a sus dos hijos mayores antes de decir: ¿A qué debe tanto silencio?, ¿acaso están enfermos?.

¡Eh, no mamá¡ solo quería degustar en silencio tú deliciosa comida, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Ya terminaste, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a su hermana.

Si, respondió la joven.

Entonces vamos a tú habitación, tenemos una plática pendiente, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Estuvo deliciosa la comida madre.

¡Gracias hijo¡ respondió Natsuko confundida mientras miraba a su hijo.

Nos retiramos madre, dijo Tsubasa mientras su hermana se ponía de pie.

Bien, dijo la señora Ozora.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa escuchaba atónito lo que su hermana le decía.

Sanae no es culpable de nada, yo me enamore de él desde que lo vi jugar contigo en aquel torneo de la escuela, aunque era una niña me pareció un niño hermoso y desde entonces empecé a seguir su carrera y todo lo que respecta a él, aprendí no solo a quererlo por lo bello que es si no también a admirarlo y no solo por su estilo de juego sino por la calidad de persona que hay tras de él….., decía Maki.

No, no puede ser, esto no puede estarme pasando, mi hermanita está enamora de Hyuga, pensaba Tsubasa.

Hermano, di algo, dijo Maki al ver a su hermano estático cual estatua.

Él no te conviene Maki, él no te conviene, lo mejor es que lo olvides, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza antes de salir de la habitación.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria"**

Un moreno llegaba junto a un grupo de jóvenes.

Pensé que no vendrías, dijo con ironía Tsubasa.

¿Por qué?, yo tengo palabra y no la voy a incumplir eso si ya no pienso estar a cargo del entrenamiento de tú hermana, respondió el moreno.

Justo te iba a decir que yo la entrenare los días que faltan para el torneo, tú encárgate de….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por una castaña que había llegado antes que todas sus amigas al campo de juego.

De mi entrenamiento, tú encárgate de mi entrenamiento ¡por favor¡ dijo Sanae causando dolor en el corazón del joven de cabello negro.

Bien, por mi no hay problema a partir de ahora yo me encargare de vigilar tú entrenamiento, respondió Kojiro al tiempo que Maki llego y entristeció al oír lo que el moreno dijo.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia y que se dan un tiempito para dejarme algún mensajito¡ ¡gracias de corazón._

 _Ayer tuve algunos inconvenientes y no pude publicar pero aquí tienen el capítulo, espero y este sea de su agrado a pesar de todo el malestar que de seguro les haré sentir con la trama de esta historia, pero así es su trama y a partir de ahora empieza la parte dramática de la misma._

 _Que tengan un buen fin de semana._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	17. Consecuencias de las mentiras: Indiferen

**Capítulo 16:** **"Consecuencias de las mentiras: Indiferencia y dolor"**

Un grupo de chicas entrenaban en el campo de futbol de su preparatoria bajo la mirada de sus jóvenes entrenadores.

¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?, decía una joven de cabello corto mirando a uno de los jóvenes.

Bien Yoshiko, bien, respondió Hikaru con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y yo lo estoy haciendo bien?, dijo Maki por impulso al pasar con el balón en su pies cerca de un moreno.

Kojiro al escuchar la pregunta no respondió nada solo fingió no haber oído nada y continuó dándole indicaciones a una hermosa castaña haciendo que la joven Ozora sintiera su corazón quebrársele.

Sigue así Maki, lo estás haciendo muy bien, creo que ya va siendo el momento de enseñarte mi tiro con efecto, dijo Tsubasa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿El qué le estabas enseñando a Sanae?, dijo Maki sorprendida haciendo que la mencionada al oír su nombre detenga su carrera hacia el arco y ponga atención a la platica que estaban sosteniendo los hermanos Ozora.

Yo no le estuve enseñando ese tiro a ella, respondió con cierta molestia en su voz Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir con orgullo: Este tiro solo lo pueden realizar las personas indicadas no personas comunes, pues se debe reunir ciertos requisitos para hacerlo y ella no los reúne en cambió tú si hermana por algo eres una Ozora.

¡Sanae¡ el balón, dijo molesto Kojiro al ver que debido a la distracción de la castaña este se le fue arrebatado por Yukari.

¡Eh¡ si, si, ahora lo recupero, respondió la castaña que sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón tras escuchar las palabras del joven de cabello negro al tiempo que echo a correr tras su amiga mientras Tsubasa la miraba disimuladamente.

¿Me abra escuchado?, pensó Tsubasa.

 **1 hora después:**

El entrenamiento había concluido, las jovencitas bebían sus botellas de agua mientras sus guapos entrenadores platicaban entre ellos.

¿Qué les parece mi idea?, ¿se anotan?, decía un entusiasta Genzo.

Yo si, dijo Ryo.

Yo también, hace mucho que no pruebo comida china, decía Taro.

Además eso de invitar a las chicas a comer como estimulo al buen desempeño que vienen mostrando me parece una gran idea, decía Ryo mientras que Jun y Hikaru se miraron entre si antes de dar su respuesta.

¿Y ustedes chicos?, pregunto Genzo mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que faltaban dar una respuesta.

Yo no iré, ya saben que no soy su amigo, solo estoy aquí…., decía Kojiro siendo interrumpido por Taro.

Por que diste tú palabra, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Así es, respondió Kojiro lo más calmado que pudo.

Bueno ya sabía que contigo no se podía contar pero tú Tsubasa ¿si irás verdad?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, entonces a comunicarles a las chicas, dijo Ryo.

Si, de ello que se encarguen Taro, Jun y Hikaru, creo que ellos son los que más química han forjado con el grupo, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Con el grupo o con algunas integrantes del equipo, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

Con el equipo amigo aunque es obvio que tienen más cercanía con alguna de las chicas, ¿por qué será?, respondió Genzo con cierta suspicacia en su voz haciendo que los tres jovencitos involucrados se muestren algo incómodos por la insinuación.

Vamos a informarles a las chicas, dijo nervioso Jun.

Si, dijeron los otros dos jóvenes.

Y luego dicen que no se sienten atraídos por esas niñas, si es bastante obvio, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Déjalos, ya lo notaran, respondió Ryo sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Aunque creo que Tsubasa también….

El joven cara de mono ni termino de hablar pues el mencionado le lanzo una mirada asesina por así decirlo que hizo que el pobre decidiera callarse.

No te preocupes amigo, yo se a lo que te refieres así no hayas podido completar lo que querías decir por intromisión de Tsubasa, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Yo no tuve nada que ver en que Ryo no decidiera continuar hablando, respondió Tsubasa con molestia en su voz.

Bueno, bueno, no quiero discutir contigo amigo, mejor dejémoslo aquí, dijo Genzo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Minutos después:**

Bueno, yo ya me voy, dijo el moreno empezando a dar unos pasos al tiempo que escucho: ¿Ya te vas?.

Kojiro giro su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de una jovencita de cabello corto.

Si, dijo indiferencia Kojiro continuando su camino.

¿No piensas ir con el grupo?, dijo Maki sin importarle que su hermano escuchara lo que decía al tiempo que mirara la escena con molestia.

No, yo no me reúno con farsantes, dijo con firmeza el moreno continuando su camino bajo la mirada nostálgica de Maki.

Ve a asearte hermana, dijo con firmeza Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Tengo que hablar con Maki seriamente.

Si, respondió Maki.

No deberías ser tan duro con ella, es tú hermana, no una chica común, dijo Sanae con nostalgia al pasar junto al joven de cabello negro.

Si escucho lo que le dije a Maki, pero que más da, ahora mi prioridad es cuidar de Maki, nada más debe distraerme o Kojiro podría vengarse de mí haciendo sufrir a mi hermanita y yo no voy a permitir ello, no lo voy a permitir, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **2 horas después:**

En un restaurante de comida china un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos degustando unos deliciosos platillos.

En un debido momento un par de ellos intentaron tomar con unos palitos chinos el último trozo de calamar que estaban en una fuente.

Es mío, dijeron simultáneamente un par de jóvenes levantando simultáneamente sus miradas al escuchar sus voces.

Ya no lo quiero, dijo Tsubasa soltando sus palillos.

Yo tampoco, respondió Sanae con firmeza soltando sus palillos también.

Parecen unos niños de kinder chicos pero si no lo desean, para mi mejor, a mi me encantaron y aún me quede con hambre, decía Ryo sonriendo mientras tomaba el calamar con sus palillos bajo la mirada de reproche de Tsubasa.

Dijiste que no lo querías, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Tsubasa prefirió no responder nada, tomo su vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y lo bebió.

Si gustas, yo pido una porción más para ti, decía Kumi de manera coqueta bajo la mirada de molestia de la castaña.

No, no es necesario Kumi, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Pero yo lo pediría con gusto, insistió la jovencita de coletas.

¡Gracias pero no¡ dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

En verdad Tsubasa, para mí sería un placer compartir un platillo contigo además a mi también me encantaron, podríamos comer del mismo plato, decía Kumi empezando a generar molestia visible en el joven de cabello negro que fingía una sonrisa forzada.

Kumi, ya no insistas, el no desea comer más, dijo Yukari con firmeza.

Así es, replico Tsubasa con firmeza mientras la castaña ocultaba su felicidad al ver que él joven de cabello negro había prácticamente despreciado la invitación de la joven de coletas.

Bueno ahora el postre, dijo Reiko para liberar la tensión del ambiente.

Si, dijeron algunas de las jovencitas mientras que otras platicaban en voz baja.

Maki, ¿qué tienes?, tú no eres así, tú siempre estás feliz y ahora te noto decaída, dijo despacio Azumi que estaba junto a la joven Ozora.

Mi corazón duele, duele mucho Azumi, respondió Maki con voz entrecortada pero baja a la vez.

Estás así por Kojiro, ¿verdad?, dijo la joven también en voz baja.

Si, la verdad no lo comprendo, entiendo que le haya dolido que le ocultara quien soy pero también debe comprender que mi situación es difícil, decía Maki en voz baja conteniendo las lágrimas.

Comprendo amiga, pero no entristezcas más, aún quedan algunos días que debes aprovechar para acercarte a él y hablarle de tus sentimientos, respondió Azumi.

Eso quisiera hacer pero mi hermano no me lo permite, dijo Maki.

Pues pídele apoyo a Sany, ella tal vez pueda entretenerlo, respondió Azumi.

No lo creo, ellos dos no se soportan, bueno al menos eso dicen, dijo Maki.

Sabes Maki, yo creo que tú al igual que yo no nos tragamos ese cuento, además no creo que Sanae se niegue a ayudarte, tú eres como una hermana para ella, respondió Azumi. Y ella para mí, pero no quiero traerle más problemas con mi hermano por mi culpa, dijo Maki.

Entonces ármate de valor y enfrenta a tú hermano, respondió Azumi.

Si, eso haré, eso haré, no permitiré que mi hermano quiera manejar mi vida,…., decía Maki cuando Tsubasa poso sus ojos en ella.

¿De qué platican?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Cosas de chicas, respondió Azumi rápidamente.

Y no me las pueden compartir; dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

No, no creo que las comprendas hermanito, pero si gustas en casa te digo de que estaba hablando con Azumi, respondió Maki rápidamente mientras una castaña que estaba frente a ella la observaba.

Claro que platicaremos cuando lleguemos a casa hermanita, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Horas después: "Casa Ozora"**

Los hermanos Ozora se encontraban en la habitación de uno de ellos platicando.

No puedo creer que pienses así hermano, él no es así y tú lo sabes, lo sabes, no comprendo porque te empeñas en crearle una historia de vida que no es. Yo sé que eres una persona justa Tsubasa, por lo tanto actúa con justicia y no andes inventando cosas que no son, decía Maki con firmeza.

Pues yo creo que él es así Maki. Hermana, yo conozco a Hyuga más tiempo que tú, él no te conviene hermana, no te conviene, respondió Tsubasa.

Sabes hermano eres muy egoísta estás mezclando tus problemas personales, la estúpida rivalidad que tienes con Kojiro en ver quien es mejor en el futbol con mis sentimientos hacia él y ello no es justo. Una cosa es los problemas que ambos tengan como futbolistas a otro el lado personal de cada uno de ustedes y yo creo que en ello ustedes dos no han tenido algún problema, ambos son personas maravillosas, un modelo para muchos jóvenes y niños de nuestro país, a lo mejor te falta conocerlo más como persona por ello no has sido capaz de reconocer la gran persona que es Kojiro Hyuga, dijo Maki.

Sí, es cierto, como persona tal vez me falte conocerlo pero la verdad no quiero ello hermana. Maki, está es la última vez que te lo digo, no sigas buscando la amistad de Hyuga, él solo te hará sufrir, él me considera su rival desde la primaria,….., decía Tsubasa.

Estúpida rivalidad, por esa tontería me harás sufrir, dijo con firmeza Maki.

No Maki, solo te quiero proteger, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo no quiero que me protejas, yo quiero que como buen hermano me apoyes a conquistarlo, sabes si tú me dijeras que estás enamorado de Sanae yo te apoyaría, no te pondría trabas, dijo Maki con firmeza.

No sé por que involucras a tu amiguita en nuestra plática, respondió Tsubasa con ligero nerviosismo y molestia a la vez.

No la estoy involucrando solo te estoy poniendo un ejemplo, es todo, dijo Maki con firmeza.

Creo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

No, la verdad no y te voy a pedir que si en verdad me quieres no le pongas más trabas a mi amistad con Kojiro, dijo Maki con firmeza.

Pero si no son amigos, ¿de que amistad hablas?, respondió Tsubasa tratando de mostrarse calmado.

Ahora no pero lo fuimos y fueron los días más hermosos que pude haber vivido por ello volveré a recuperar su amistad, quiero volver a sentirme plena, feliz, dijo Maki con firmeza.

Bien, haz lo que quieras, eso si cuando te des cuenta que te equivocaste me darás la razón, respondió Tsubasa antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana.

No comprendo porque eres tan terco, pensó la joven.

 **En tanto:**

Fuera de la habitación un joven de cabello negro pensaba mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

¿Por qué tuvo que involucrarla en nuestra practica?, ¿es que acaso soy tan notorio?, bueno tendré que aprender a disimular mejor por ahora no quiero que nada me distraiga, ya abra tiempo para el amor, ya abra tiempo para ello, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria"**

Maki había decidido ir muy temprano al campo de entrenamiento pues ella sabía que Kojiro tenía la costumbre de ser uno de los primeros en llegar y ese día no fue la excepción.

La jovencita al verlo en el campo de juego controlando el balón se acerco a él a paso lento.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Maki con calma.

¡Buenos días¡ respondió el moreno con indiferencia mientras seguía concentrado en el balón.

¿Podemos entrenar un poco?, dijo Maki.

No, ve ha entrenar con tú hermano, yo estoy encargado de supervisar el entrenamiento de Sanae, respondió Kojiro al ver llegar a Tsubasa al campo de juego.

Claro, disculpa, dijo Maki con nostalgia yendo con su hermano al tiempo que la castaña llego junto a Kojiro quien la recibía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro incrementando el dolor en la joven Ozora.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de está historia de amor, espero y el mismo sea de su agrado._

 _Hasta una próxima actualización._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	18. Más problemas: El campeonato local

**Capítulo 17:** **"Más problemas: El campeonato local"**

Un grupo de ansiosas jovencitas que vestían de manera uniforme un polo y short del mismo color se encontraban en semicírculo en el campo de entrenamiento de su escuela recibiendo las indicaciones de sus jóvenes entrenadores.

¿Entonces solo Tsubasita nos dará órdenes el día de hoy?, decía una coqueta joven de coletas mientras miraba al mencionado que desvío su mirada a otro lado para no conectarla con la joven.

Si, solo será Tsubasa quien las dirija este día tan importante pero nosotros sabemos que lo harán bien, han entrenado muy duro, respondió Jun con calma al tiempo que su mirada se encontró con la de Yayoi que le sonrío dulcemente haciendo que el joven le devuelva la sonrisa.

Nos hubiera encantado dirigirlas a cada uno de nosotros dentro del campo de juego pero lamentablemente ello es imposible, solo puede haber un entrenador en el terreno de juego, agrego Hikaru con una calida sonrisa mientras miraba a Yoshiko que ante ello se ruborizo.

Si ello es cierto, como dijo Hikaru solo uno de nosotros puede estar en ese campo y el designado fue Tsubasa, agrego Taro sonriendo al grupo de chicas al tiempo que por momentos miraba a una de ellas mientras pensaba: Hoy será el último día que las veré a todas, en verdad creo que extrañare estos días, sobre todo mis platicas con Azumi, para ser menor que yo es muy madura además gracias a esas pláticas pude superar mi decepción amorosa.

¿Y cómo fue elegido?, bueno digo, ¿no?, me da curiosidad, decía una bella castaña con cierta ironía en su voz haciendo que el joven de cabello negro la mirara desafiante.

Fui elegido por votación y gane por mayoría, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza y orgullo a la vez.

Era lógico tienes a tres de tus mejores amigos aquí, respondió Sanae con ironía haciendo que Tsubasa la mire con firmeza.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Lo evidente ¿no?, tú solo te quedaste con el liderazgo del grupo porque Genzo, Ryo, Taro y tú mismo votaste por ti, respondió un moreno con molestia.

Si, eso mismo pensé yo, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¿Hermanito, votaste por ti mismo?, dijo Maki sorprendida.

Si, que tiene de malo, tuve que asegurarme, tenía que quedar como el entrenador del equipo donde jugara mi hermanita además la estrategia de juego fue armada por todos y tú Kojiro no me hubieras ganado así yo no vote por mi mismo porque con los votos que Hikaru y Jun te dieron el resultado hubiera sido 3 contra 2 ya que tú elegiste a Jun para entrenador, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

A mi no me importa ser entrenador de estás niñas, solo quiero acabar con lo que prometí y por suerte hoy termina mi promesa, dijo Kojiro con firmeza causando nostalgia en Maki.

Bueno, bueno, hoy termina el rol de todos aquí, por ello después del torneo todos iremos a compartir una deliciosa cena, dijo Ryo para tratar de calmar los ánimos.

Si, eso es cierto y mejor ya no discutamos más por cosas que no tienen relevancia, en unas horas estás chicas tendrán que poner a prueba todo lo que aprendieron con nosotros y nuestro deber es mantenerlas tranquilas no inquietas, dijo Genzo.

Si muy cierto, dijo Hikaru.

Entonces les daremos las últimas indicaciones personales ya que una vez que partamos hacia el estadio de Tokio solo las dirigirá Tsubasa, eso si todos estaremos mirándolas desde las tribunas, dijo Jun mirando a un moreno que prefirió no contestar nada.

Daremos lo mejor, dijeron las chicas.

Antes de partir al estadio de Tokio los jóvenes entrenadores se encargaron de hablar con cada una de las jovencitas para darles algunos consejos.

¡Sanae¡ escucho la castaña girando sorprendida ante la voz.

¡Tú¡ dijo Sanae extrañada.

Solo quiero darte un consejo como ya lo hice con cada una de tus compañeras no vayas a creer otra cosa, mi única intención es que hagas un buen trabajo dentro del campo de juego ya que estás representando nuestro trabajo y lo que menos quiero es que luego se diga que Tsubasa Ozora no supo guiar a un grupo de chicas…., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña le prestaba atención aunque algo incomoda.

 **En tanto:**

Un moreno se acercaba a la hermana de su rival de juego.

¿Me darás un consejo como a las demás?, dijo Maki con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

No, tú no necesitas consejos de mi, solo vengo a decirte que confíes en ti, en tú capacidad, el talento para el deporte lo llevas en la sangre, tú eres una de las partes más importante del equipo y como delantera recuerda que tú misión es "anotar", dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

Anotare un gol en tú nombre, respondió Maki dejando sorprendido al moreno.

¿En mi nombre?, dijo Kojiro sorprendido.

Si, en agradecimiento a todo lo que me has enseñado, yo siempre te he admirado y el día que supe que me entrenarías fue el día más feliz de mi vida, fue mi sueño hecho realidad, conocería al gran Kojiro Hyuga y él sería mi maestro, respondió Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Kojiro, por ser hermana de Tsubasa no me niegues tú amistad, no me rechaces.

Maki, dijo Kojiro tratando de mostrarse calmado.

Kojiro yo….., respondía Maki siendo interrumpida por el moreno.

No tengo nada más que hablar contigo Maki, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, dijo Kojiro antes de alejarse de la jovencita.

El moreno camino a paso rápido hacia el bus que los llevaría al estadio, pasando en su trayecto junto a un par de jóvenes que parecían estar discutiendo entre ellos.

Tal parece que siempre buscas la manera de hacerme sentir mal, ¿no?, pero esta vez no vas a lograr tú cometido Tsubasa Ozora, no lo vas a lograr, verás que haré ese tiro mucho mejor que tú y sabes ¿por qué?, por que yo sola aprendí hacerlo, sin que nadie me lo enseñara, yo le puso mucho de mí a ese tiro, tal vez no sea una prodigio como tú o lleve en la sangre el talento deportivo como Maki pero sabes yo tengo algo que siempre me ha impulsado a conseguir lo que deseo y ello es perseverancia y debido a esa perseverancia e entrenado duramente para lograr mi tiro especial de Sanae…, decía molesta la castaña mientras el joven que estaba frente a ella la miraba.

Aún molesta es hermosa, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

Y encima te burlas de mí, eres un infeliz Tsubasa Ozora, no se como Maki puede ser tú hermana, si son tan distintos, creo que tú eres la oveja negra de tú familia sin duda, dijo Sanae en su molestia.

Tsubasa sonrío más ante las palabras de la castaña.

Deja de reír de manera burlona, me exasperas, dijo molesta Sanae dándole de manera impulsiva una cacheta que llamo la atención de los demás jóvenes que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y dejando desconcertado a Tsubasa.

¡Sanae¡ ¿qué has hecho?, dijo Noriko asustada.  
Le acarició su linda carita, dijo Mei con temor al tiempo que Tsubasa tomo de los brazos a la castaña y empezó a zarandearla.

¿Cómo te atreviste ha hacer eso?, dijo furioso Tsubasa.

Yo, ….yo….bueno, ya lo hice, ¿no?, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ es hora de que partamos, dijo Taro para evitar que el problema se agrande más haciendo que Tsubasa suelte a la castaña.

Esto no se va a quedar así, dijo Tsubasa mirando con molestia a la castaña antes de dirigirse al bus que los llevaría al estadio.

Chicas, suban, decía Hikaru desde el bus.

Si, allá vamos, respondieron las jóvenes.

¿Qué sucedió Sany?, dijo Yukari al llegar junto a su amiga.

Si que paso, dijeron Yayoi y Yoshiko.

De seguro el tonto de mi hermano te provoco, ¿verdad?, dijo Maki olvidándose por un momento de su dolor.

No quiero hablar de lo que paso, necesito pasarlo por alto o no podré concentrarme en la cancha, respondió Sanae.

Si muy cierto, dijo Azumi.

Chicas, dijo ahora Taro.

Ya vamos, respondieron las jovencitas al tiempo que echaban a correr hacia el bus.

 **Horas después: "Coliseo"**

Tras la inauguración del mini torneo local, que solo duraría un día ya que solo contaba con 8 equipos y todos serían partidos de muerte súbita, se dio inició al primer encuentro.

Vamos chicas, decían los jóvenes entrenadores desde la tribuna.

Hyuga, deberías ayudarnos a apoyarlas, decía Ryo.

¿Acaso me has vista cara de porrista?, respondió el moreno con sarcasmo.

Pues la verdad no, pero…, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Yo no apoyo nada, yo solo vine a observar, respondió Kojiro al tiempo que vio a la joven Ozora recibir de manera perfecta un pase que Azumi le había dado y tirar una violenta patada hacia el arco.

Gollllllllllllllllllllll, fue el grito que se escucho en el estadio al tiempo que Tsubasa desde su ubicación levantaba el pulgar a su hermana quien parecía estar mirando a alguien en la tribuna.

Esto es para ti Kojiro Hyuga, pensaba Maki mientras miraba hacia la tribuna.

Bien, le salió perfecto, pensó el moreno.

El debut de las jovencitas fue muy bueno ya que ganaron su primer partido por un cómodo marcador de 3 – 0.

Buen trabajo Chicas, excelentes disparos Yoshiko y Maki, ahora todas tendrán un descanso hasta esperar a nuestro próximo rival y si ganan ya son finalistas, dijo Tsubasa mirando a las mencionadas.

Sí, y gracias por sus palabras, dijo Yoshiko.

Sí gracias hermano, agrego Maki.

No hay nada que agradecer, a tomarse un descanso chicas, bueno no todas, tú Sanae tienes que seguir entrenando parece que estuvieras fuera de ritmo, si no fuera por los pases de Yayoi y Azumi los goles no hubieran llegado, por ello tú harás trabajo diferenciado hasta que sea en siguiente partido, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña empuñaba sus manos.

Pero si Sanae hizo un buen trabajo hermano, es más el último pase de gol, nació de ella hacia Yayoi, respondió Maki.

Si, es cierto, dijo Yayoi.

Pues ella solo dio un pase y quien recepciono de manera extraordinaria su pésimo pase y te coloco el balón de manera precisa fue Yayoi, respondió con firmeza Tsubasa mientras la castaña contenía su rabia empuñando sus manos.

Hermano no seas…, decía Maki.

Déjalo, no importa, yo seguiré entrenando, yo sé como fue mi desempeño, lo que él piense no me importa pero si considero que debo seguir entrenando pues necesito perfeccionar una técnica, ustedes descansen chicas, yo voy al campo de entrenamiento, ustedes mientras descansa vean el siguiente encuentro, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa antes de dirigirse a un canasto donde había un balón.

Ahora si te excediste hermano, dijo Maki con firmeza.

Yo no lo creo, algún día me lo va agradecer, para ser el mejor hay que esforzarse más y si ella es su líder tiene que ser una persona muy disciplina y talentosa por supuesto, respondió Tsubasa.

 **En la tribuna:**

¿A dónde va Sanae?, dijo Hikaru.

No lo sé, pero ahora lo averiguó, respondió Genzo mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse más al lugar donde estaba Tsubasa al tiempo que este y las chicas se dirigían a la tribuna.

Vienen para acá, dijo Taro.

Si, mejor así nos aclara que sucedió con Sanae, no podemos tener bajas ya que no contamos con reemplazos, decía preocupado Jun.

 **Minutos después:**

Pero como pudiste hacer algo así Tsubasa, decía Taro sorprendido.

Es que mi hermano es un tonto, no sabe como tratar a una mujer, dijo Maki que estaba sentada tras su hermano.

Maki, tú concéntrate en este encuentro, que de aquí saldrá el próximo rival de tú equipo, respondió con firmeza Tsubasa.

Si ello es cierto, chicas, miren bien a estos equipos, dijo Hikaru.

Dime algo Tsubasa, ¿la belleza entrenará sola?, ¿o piensas ir a supervisar su juego?, por que si tu no piensas ir voy yo, pues sola no puede estar entrenando, decía Genzo.

No te preocupes Wakabayashi iré yo, dijo Kojiro poniéndose de pie mientras Maki lo miraba.

No, iré yo, respondió con firmeza Tsubasa.

Claro que no, soy yo quien está supervisando su entrenamiento personal desde hace….., decía Kojiro siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Yo soy el entrenador ahora por lo tanto me corresponde a mi supervisar su entrenamiento, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Tú tienes que quedarte a analizar este encuentro, de aquí sale el próximo rival y tú misión como entrenador es quedarte junto a tus pupilas a ver el juego para que luego lo analicen en conjunto antes de enfrentar al nuevo rival, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

Bien dicho, dijo Ryo ganándose una mirada de reproche de Tsubasa.

Creo que Kojiro tiene razón Tsubasa, dijo Jun mientras Maki bajaba la mirada y se tornaba pensativa.

Me parece que a mi bombón de chocolate le interesa Sanae, pensaba Maki mientras su vista se nublaba de lágrimas al tiempo que Kojiro se alejaba del grupo.

Ya Tsubasa no hagas berrinche, esta vez Hyuga tiene razón, tú misión es quedarte con el grupo, deja que él se encargue de supervisar el entrenamiento de Sanae, dijo Genzo con calma mientras Tsubasa miraba con firmeza al campo de juego.

¿Será que Kojiro está interesado en ella?, no, no puede ser, ello, no puede ser, pero si no es así, ¿por qué tanto interés en ser él quien supervise su entrenamiento?, también podría haberlo hecho Jun o Hikaru, no él, pensaba Tsubasa.

 ** _Nota:_**

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ ¡gracias especiales a aquellas personitas que me dejan un mensaje¡ espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado y con está historia será Dios mediante hasta el jueves con una nueva actualización._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	19. EL final del torneo: ¿El adiós?

**Capítulo 18:** **"El final del torneo: ¿El adiós?"**

Un moreno se encontraba frente a una castaña en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento platicando luego de que esta hubiera estado entrenando arduamente por más de una hora.

Lo haces muy bien, no se que le pasa a Ozora para desmerecer tu trabajo, creo que ya no debes seguir entrenando más, lo mejor es que descanses estos minutos ya que luego tendrás que jugar de verdad …, decía Kojiro.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Maki tiene razón, no eres lo que aparentas, eres muy amable.

Kojiro al escuchar el nombre de Maki se sintió incomodo, situación que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

Maki no es como Tsubasa, ella es una gran chica y te admira desde hace mucho, eres su soccers angells favorito, creo que ello le molesta a su Tsubasa por ello los roces contigo, dijo Sanae.

Volvamos con los demás, respondió Kojiro.

No le niegues tú amistad, no seas como Tsubasa, tú eres distinto, dijo Sanae.

Volvamos con los demás, volvió a decir Kojiro pero esta vez con firmeza.

Bien, volvamos y gracias por supervisar mi entrenamiento y por tus consejos, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

El par de jóvenes volvieron al estadio, al llegar junto a los demás los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ellos pero sobre todo los ojos de Tsubasa quien miraba con molestia al moreno y a la castaña.

Ya tenemos rival, dijo Hikaru para liberar la tensión.

Si ganan este juego, están en la final chicas, respondió Jun mientras el director de la preparatoria que estaba cerca de ellos sonreía al tiempo que Sanae se sentaba junto a Maki quien parecía entristecida.

¿Qué tienes?, dijo despacio Sanae.

¿Contigo no es grosero?, dijo Maki con voz entrecortada.

Maki, ¿qué estás imaginando?, respondió Sanae abrazándola.

Eres muy bonita amiga, dijo Maki.

Tú también lo eres, además yo no siento nada por él ni él por mí, no andes imaginando cosas Maki, respondió Sanae cuando Tsubasa dijo: Al campo.

Si, decían las demás jóvenes a coro.

Suerte, dijeron los jóvenes entrenadores.

Maki al pasar junto al moreno lo miro con nostalgia al tiempo que este solo le levanto el pulgar haciendo que la joven sonriera.

Luego de algunos minutos las 11 jovencitas ocuparon sus lugares en el campo de juego a los pocos minutos este dio inició.

El juego fue duro pero a pesar de ello las chicas lograron ganarlo gracias a un extraordinario gol de Sanae en los últimos segundos que dejo con la boca abierta a Tsubasa.

¿Cómo lo hizo?, fue extraordinario, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba a las demás jovencitas abrazar a la castaña.

En tanto, en la tribuna el director se abrazaba con su asistente mientras los jóvenes entrenadores sonreían ante el nuevo triunfo de las chicas.

Fue un golazo, dijo Ryo.

Si, la verdad no me hubiera esperado un tiro así, creo que hasta Tsubasa se sorprendió, respondió Taro mientras miraba a su amigo.

Nadie lo esperaba, fue un tiro extraordinario, bien colocado, difícil para cualquier portero, tal vez hasta a mi me hubiera anotado, sin duda la belleza es muy buena, dijo Genzo mientras Jun y Hikaru asentían y en el rostro de Kojiro se plasmaba una ligera sonrisa.

 **Horas después:**

La final del torneo local femenino se estaba llevando a cabo, bajo la mirada de cientos de espectadores que se encontraban en el estadio.

Vamos chicas, vamos, ustedes son las mejores, decían un grupo de porristas de la preparatoria donde estudiaban Sanae y las demás chicas.

Vinieron a apoyarnos, decía Azumi sonriendo mientras le daba un pase a Yayoi.

Si, dijo la joven.

Se siente bien recibir el apoyo de tus compañeros, dijo Yoshiko tras recibir el pase de Yayoi y entregárselo a Maki.

Si es cierto, ahora nosotras no estamos en la porra sino en el campo de juego y la sensación es extraordinaria, por ello hay que ganar, dijo Maki lanzando un violento disparo al arco que fue despejado a las justas por la portera rival.

Aún no, es mía, dijo Sanae elevándose en los aires para de una violenta patada de medio lado para colocar el primer gol en el arco rival.

Golllllllllllllllllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor que inundo el estadio mientras la castaña era abrazada por sus compañeras.

Bella y buena deportista, si no fueras tan grosera conmigo sería mejor pero lo eres y ello me molesta, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se reanudaba el juego.

 **Minutos después:**

Los primeros 45 minutos habían concluido siendo las ganadoras momentáneas el equipo de la castaña.

Han hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora chicas pero un gol no es suficiente para creernos ganadores…, decía Tsubasa mientras las jóvenes lo escuchaban con atención mientras bebían de unas botellas agua.

Luego de algunos minutos tras recibir las indicaciones de su joven entrenador las 11 chicas retornaron al campo de juego.

Tras el pitazo del arbitro el juego se reanudo, el equipo rival tomo el balón y de forma agresiva se dirigió al arco donde Noriko ya esperaba atenta el tiro.

Concéntrate, concéntrate, esa es la clave, eran las palabras que venían a la mente de la pelinegra mientras veía acercarse a una joven de cabello rojizo al arco que custodiaba.

No te defraudare Genzo, está vez entregare mi vaya invista, pensó Noriko lanzando ante el disparo para atraparlo.

Excelente, dijo Genzo desde la tribuna al ver la espectacular manera como la joven agarro el balón.

En poco tiempo a desarrollado buenos reflejos, decía Taro.

Ella entreno muy duro para conseguir ello, estoy orgulloso de ella, dijo Genzo sonriendo mientras miraba a su pupila.

Luego de varios minutos de intenso juego el segundo gol llego a cargo de Maki quien de una violenta patada casi destroza la red colocando el 2 – 0 dando así por concluido el partido y coronándose campeonas locales del campeonato femenino de fútbol.

¿Lo lograron, decía un incrédulo director?, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si, señor, lo lograron, decía su asistente mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo.

Buen trabajo chicas, cada una de ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, dijo Jun desde la tribuna mientras aplaudía al igual que sus compañeros.

Creo que las chicas sin duda merecen una fiesta, dijo Ryo.

La tendrán chicos, la tendrán y no solo ellas sino también ustedes por haberlas entrenado tan bien, dijo el director.

Ahora no puedes negarte a asistir, dijo Hikaru mirando al moreno.

No, claro que no, respondió Kojiro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alistaba todo en el campo de juego para la premiación de los equipos.

Entonces la cena ya no va, dijo Genzo.

Pues creo que no, respondió Hikaru.

A menos que…., decía Jun.

¿A menos que qué?, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

Que las invitamos a comer algo a manera de despedida, ¿no?, dijo Jun.

Claro, puede ser en cuanto acabe la premiación, dijo Taro.

Si, me parece bien porque yo mañana regreso a Italia, dijo Kojiro.

Y yo a Alemania, no puedo extender más mi permiso, respondió Genzo.

Bien así quedamos, en cuanto acabe la premiación vamos con ellas para invitarles algo, dijo Jun mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Luego de algunos minutos Sanae, Maki y sus amigas, levantaban con orgullo la primera copa de fútbol femenino para la institución educativa en la que estudiaban.

Chicas, son nuestro orgullo, decían las alumnas de su preparatoria.

Demostraron que las porristas también somos talentosas, decía una de las chicas que era parte de la porra de la preparatoria.

Queremos ser como ustedes, decían unas jóvenes causando emoción en el grupo de once jovencitas.

Son nuestro orgullo, dijo el director con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tras la entrega de la copa el grupo de emocionadas jovencitas corrieron hacia su joven entrenador que estaba al ras del campo.

Lo logramos, lo logramos, decían las jovencitas.

Las felicito, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que su mirada se poso en una castaña. El joven de cabello negro respiro hondamente y sin quitarle la mirada a la joven dijo: Buen trabajo, fuiste una buena líder y tus tiros fueron buenos.

¡Eh¡ gracias, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Chicas, chicas, son nuestro orgullo y por ello esto hay que festejarlo, dijo el director al llegar al campo de juego seguido por el grupo de jóvenes entrenadores que al llegar frente a las jovencitas dijeron a coro: Buen trabajo chicas, ¡felicitaciones¡

Luego de que el director les informo a las jóvenes la hora y lugar del festejo este junto a su asistente se retiraron llevándose la copa dejando al grupo de jovencitas con sus jóvenes entrenadores quienes inmediatamente les formularon la invitación.

Claro, dijeron las jovencitas a coro.

Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y volvemos, dijo Sanae mientras las demás jóvenes asintieron.

¿De quién fue la idea?, dijo Tsubasa una vez que las chicas se alejaron.

De Jun, dijo rápidamente Ryo.

Pero todos lo apoyamos, agrego Taro.

Pues es una buena idea, creo que las chicas merecen esa invitación y el festejo que tendrán en su escuela….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por Genzo.

Festejo al que nosotros también estamos invitados, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos el grupo de chicas ya con prendas limpias se acercaron a sus jóvenes entrenadores y juntos salieron del estadio.

 **1 hora después:**

En un lujoso local un grupo de jóvenes brindaban mientras sonreían.

Por más triunfos para la institución aunque muchas de nosotras ya no seamos parte del equipo, dijo Reiko.

Si es cierto, de este equipo solo quedaran para el próximo año Kumi y Narumi, dijo Sanae.

Y yo seré la nueva capitana, dijo con orgullo Kumi.

Pues ello lo decidirá el entrenador, respondió Narumi.

Si, eso es cierto, lo importante es que ustedes dos que ya tienen una base además ahora que ustedes campeonaron este deporte de seguro causara más interés en las demás chicas de su escuela, dijo Jun.

Si, eso es cierto, respondió Yayoi.

Seremos un modelo a seguir, dijo Yoshiko mientras Azumi y las demás jóvenes asentían.

Sí, dijeron Hikaru y Taro a la vez.

Tras una agradable cena durante la cual Tsubasa, Kojiro y Maki permanecieron en silencio llego la hora de la fiesta de celebración en la preparatoria.

 **Preparatoria:**

El grupo de chicas y jóvenes entrenadores entraron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de celebración del campeonato.

A penas pisaron el lugar fueron recibidos con papelitos de colores y aplausos, luego de ello se hizo un brindis y se invito a las chicas y sus entrenadores a dar inició al baile de celebración.

¿Bailar?, decía Kojiro.

Si, yo te enseño si no sabes, respondió Maki sin importarle la presencia de su hermano.

No es necesario, dijo Kojiro.

No te preocupes, no tengas pena, yo te enseño, respondo Maki tomándole las manos al moreno.

En tanto Jun invito a Yayoi a bailar y esta se puso feliz, Hikaru a Yoshiko, Taro bailo con Mei y Azumi, Tsubasa bailo con Kumi y Reiko a la vez, Genzo bailaba con Noriko y Sanae, Ryo con Yukari y Narumi.

 **Minutos después:**

Te gustaría seguir en contacto conmigo, decía emocionada Yayoi.

Si, ¿a ti no?, decía con nostalgia Jun.

No, digo si, claro que si, respondió la peli roja feliz mientras Jun sonreía.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que habían decidido continuar con la amistad que habían formado, Hikaru y Yoshiko también intercambiaban números telefónicos mientras bailaban.

¡Gracias por brindarme tu amistad¡ dijo Yoshiko.

No gracias a ti por permitirme ser tu amigo, respondió Hikaru.

 **En tanto:**

¡Disculpen¡ voy por un refresco, dijo Mei dejando solos a Taro y Azumi.

¿Te pasa algo?, dijo Taro al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la joven.

Esto es el adiós, ¿verdad?, pregunto Azumi con nostalgia.

No claro que no, dijo Taro rápidamente.

Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos, pregunto Azumi con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro, dijo Taro sonriendo dulcemente.

Mientras Taro y Azumi bailaban Maki y Kojiro decidieron dejar de hacerlo para platicar.

Mañana vuelves a Italia, dijo Maki con nostalgia.

Si, ya no puedo seguir retrasando mi partida, respondió Kojiro.

¿Puedo llamarte cuando necesite un consejo?, dijo Maki con nostalgia.

No Maki, lo mejor para nosotros es la distancia, este es el adiós para los dos Maki, respondió el moreno causando una tristeza profunda en el corazón de la joven al tiempo que a unos metros suyos una castaña sin querer había pisado uno de los pies de un pelinegro dando inicio a un nuevo pleito entre ellos.

Por suerte este es el último día que te vuelvo a ver, decía Tsubasa con firmeza

Si que bueno, ¿no?, no sabes como me alegra ello, respondió Sanae a pesar del dolor que sentía.

A mi también, a mi también niña boba, dijo Tsubasa sin pensarlo incrementando la decepción que la castaña ya tenía de él.

Adiós, estúpido, respondió Sanae empujándolo con sus manos haciéndolo tambalear antes de alejarse del grupo mientras pensaba: Hoy le digo adiós a tus humillaciones, a tu orgullo, a tu sonrisa hipócrita, hoy le digo adiós a ti mi amor imposible.

 ** _Nota:_**

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes, ello es muy valioso para mí espero y la historia este siendo de su agrado¡Gracias especiales a Lety, Camila, Sanae. 21, akasaku¡ también quiero informarles que la semana navideña y la semana en que empezamos un nuevo año solo actualizare el día jueves pues al ser día fiesta, día de unión familiar el martes que corresponde actualización de está historia, no actualizare._

 _Y ya que mencione ello, quiero aprovechar está oportunidad para desearles una **¡Feliz Navidad¡** que reine la paz, unión y alegría en cada uno de sus hogares. _

_Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	20. ¿La distancia es el mejor remedio para o

**Capítulo 19:** **"¿La distancia es el mejor remedio para olvidar un amor?"**

Un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado sobre su cama con la mirada fija a la pared recordando una discusión que había tenido hace algunas horas con una hermosa castaña.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Un joven de cabello negro bailaba con una joven de coletas al tiempo que junto a ellos una hermosa castaña bailaba con uno de sus amigos. En un determinado momento el joven de cabello negro sintió un fuerte pisotón en uno de sus pies haciendo que este gire su rostro para ver quien había sido la persona que había sido la causante de ello._

 _Tenías que haber sido tú, de seguro lo hiciste al propósito, dijo con molestia y firmeza a la vez Tsubasa._

 _¿Qué?, respondió Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Como siempre juzgando sin analizar bien las cosas, yo no me di cuenta que estabas cerca mío._

 _¿Y piensas que te creeré?, respondió Tsubasa con ironía._

 _A mi me da lo mismo lo que creas, tonto, dijo Sanae con molestia girando su rostro al lugar donde estaba el rostro del joven con el que bailaba que parecía decirle algo para tranquilizarla al tiempo que la chica de coletas también trataba de calmar a Tsubasa._

 _Lo hizo al propósito, si no la conociera pensaría lo contrario pero la conozco muy bien gracias a Maki, por ello se que lo hizo para molestarme, decía con molestia Tsubasa al tiempo que la castaña que había escuchado la platica del par de jóvenes giro nuevamente su rostro para ver al joven Ozora._

 _¿A poco te sientes el centro de atención de todo?, para que sepas tú para mi no eres nada, dijo Sanae con firmeza._

 _Sanae, dijo Genzo intentando tomarla de los brazos para evitar que la joven castaña continúe con la discusión._

 _Déjame, dijo la castaña soltándose de su agarre para girar a ver a Tsubasa de manera desafiante._

 _No le hagas caso, decía Kumi._

 _Pero Tsubasa la ignoro y giro a ver a la castaña directamente, ambos al conectar miradas parecía que querían destruirse con las mismas._

 _Y luego no quieres que diga que eres una corriente, por suerte este es el último día que te vuelvo a ver, decía Tsubasa con firmeza_

 _Si que bueno, ¿no?, no sabes como me alegra ello, respondió Sanae con rabia en su voz._

 _A mi también, a mi también niña boba, dijo Tsubasa sin pensarlo incrementando la decepción que la castaña ya tenía de él._

 _Adiós, estúpido, respondió Sanae empujándolo con sus manos haciéndolo tambalear antes de alejarse del grupo._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Hiciste que sea la burla de todos en ese momento niña, sin duda tú no eres digna de mi, no, no lo eres, tengo que olvidarme de ti, tengo que hacerlo, la distancia y el fútbol me ayudaran a olvidarte, estoy seguro de ello, estoy seguro de ello, la distancia me servirá para olvidarte y la próxima vez que te vea ya no volveré a sentir nada, nada por ti, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Casa Nakazawa: "Habitación de Sanae"**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba parada junto a su ventana mirando el oscuro cielo mientras pensaba: En que momento todo cambio entre los dos, antes eras distinto, eras mi amigo al menos eso creí yo pues poco a poco fuiste cambiando conmigo y yo nunca comprendí porque, cuando éramos niños cada vez que iba a visitar a Maki eras gentil pero conforme pasaron los años ibas cambiando tú manera de ser conmigo te volviste indiferente pero ahora estas peor que antes, te has vuelto un arrogante y grosero, no comprendo, ¿qué hice en estos años para que la amistad que teníamos se acabara así?, al punto de que empezaste a minimizarme cada vez que te ofrecía mi apoyo. En fin, hoy e decidido dejar atrás mis sentimientos hacia ti, por suerte volverás a estar lejos de mí y ello me tranquiliza un poco porque al no tenerte cerca me será más fácil olvidarte y hasta tal vez me de la oportunidad de tratar a otros jóvenes como alguna vez me lo sugirió Yukari.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos jóvenes que estaban nostálgicos y tomando decisiones apresuradas esa noche en otra casa un joven moreno se encontraba dentro de su habitación tan nostálgico como Tsubasa y Sanae.

 **Casa Hyuga: "Habitación de Kojiro"**

Un apuesto joven moreno empacaba una maleta mientras unas palabras venían a su mente.

" _ **Maki no es como Tsubasa, ella es una gran chica y te admira desde hace mucho, eres su soccers angells favorito, creo que ello le molesta a su Tsubasa por ello los roces contigo"**_

Claro que Maki no es como Tsubasa ello lo sé pues la e tratado de cerca. Su "Soccers Angells" favorito, eso si no me lo esperaba, pensé que su ídolo número uno en la selección era su hermano, pensaba el moreno al tiempo que otras palabras vinieron a su mente.

" _ **No le niegues tú amistad, no seas como Tsubasa, tú eres distinto"**_

No, claro que no soy como él pero tampoco puedo seguir siendo amigo de la hermanita de la persona que me detesta y que yo detesto, no es correcto, pensaba Kojiro cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Un par de jóvenes bailaban en medio de varias parejas iluminados por tenues luces de colores al tiempo que platicaban entre ellos._

 _Mañana vuelves a Italia, decía Maki con nostalgia._

 _Si, ya no puedo seguir retrasando mi partida, respondió Kojiro._

 _¿Puedo llamarte cuando necesite un consejo?, dijo Maki con nostalgia._

 _No Maki, lo mejor para nosotros es la distancia, este es el adiós para los dos Maki, respondió el moreno causando una tristeza profunda en el corazón de la joven_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Si, la distancia es lo mejor para los dos, lo mejor, lo mejor, cuando este en Italia me dedicare a entrenar muchas horas así mantendré mi mente tan ocupada que no volveré a pensar en ti, si la distancia me ayudara a olvidarte, tiene que ser así, pensaba Kojiro mientras cerraba su maleta y se sentaba al borde de su cama junto a esta.

 **Casa Ozora: "Habitación de Maki"**

Una jovencita de cabello corto se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de su cama con la mirada entristecida pensando: Mañana vuelve a Italia, mañana vuelve a Italia, ya no lo volveré a ver más, bueno al menos ya no lo volveré a ver tan cerca como en estas semanas pero yo seguiré tú carrera como siempre lo e hecho por la televisión, el Internet, las revistas, periódicos e incluso cuando hayan partidos de entrenamiento con la selección iré al estadio solo por verte, si eso haré, eso haré aunque tal vez mañana también deba ir a verte, me imagino que partes en el primer vuelo a Italia como Tsubasa que tomara el primer vuelo para España, eso es, tengo que aprovechar ello, si mañana iré a despedirme de ti, no puedes negarme ello, no puedes, además todo parecerá casualidad, le diré que vine al aeropuerto porque mi familia vino a despedirse de mi hermano que ese mismo día también viaja…..

Luego de tanto pensar la joven se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Maki se levanto muy temprano, se alisto y salió presurosa hacia el comedor de su casa.

¡Buenos días¡ ¡buenos días¡ dijo la joven al llegar a este y tomar asiento frente a su hermano mayor.

¿Y ese milagro?, dijo Tsubasa.

Quiero ir a despedirte al aeropuerto hermano, respondió Maki.

¿Lo dices en serio?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, me imagino que partes en unos minutos, ¿verdad?, respondió Maki con calma.

Parece que diera gusto que me vaya, dijo Tsubasa.

No, claro que no hermanito, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Pues no, mi vuelo sale dentro de un par de horas, dijo con calma Tsubasa.

Eso da tiempo para que Daichi despierte, así toda la familia vamos a despedirte hijo bueno al menos la mayor parte pues tú padre no esta con nosotros por su trabajo, dijo Natsuko con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo sé madre, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Y porque no levantamos a Daichi ya, así nos vamos de una vez, dijo Maki rápidamente.

Veo que tienes mucha prisa por que me vaya, dijo Tsubasa.

No claro que no hermanito lo que sucede es que siempre es mejor llegar con tiempo a un lugar que llegar pasados de hora, respondió Maki lo más calmada que pudo.

Llegaremos a tiempo Maki no te preocupes, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

 **1 hora y media después:**

Los Ozora despedían con un movimiento de manos a uno de ellos que se dirigía a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo.

Buen viaje hermanito, decía Daichi moviendo su pequeña manito.

¡Buen viaje hijo¡ llámame en cuanto llegues, decía Natsuko.

Hasta pronto Tsubasa, dijo Maki moviendo una de sus manos al tiempo que una voz decía: Pasajeros con destino a Turín, favor de abordar por la puerta número 6.

Ese, ese es su vuelo, pensó Maki mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta de embarque mencionada.

Ya vuelvo mamá, dijo Maki antes de ir a esta.

¡Eh¡ bien hija, respondió Natsuko mientras tomaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo.

Maki camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de embarque sin notar que a unos metros de donde pasó junto a una gigantesca ventana de lunas una hermosa castaña miraba un avión.

Está será la última vez que vengo en silencio a despedirme de ti, pensaba la castaña mientras veía a través de la ventana un joven de cabello negro abordar un avión.

 **En tanto:**

Maki llego junto a la puerta de embarque Nº 6 y se paro en ella a esperar a la persona que buscaba.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban pero esta persona nunca llego a abordar ese vuelo, la joven con nostalgia tuvo que regresar junto a su familia.

Ya estoy aquí, dijo Maki con nostalgia en su voz.

No estés triste hija, tú hermano volverá, dijo Natsuko con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo sé, respondió Maki.

Vamos a casa, dijo Daichi.

Si cielo, nos vamos a casa, respondió Natsuko.

En cuanto la familia Ozora salió del aeropuerto un nuevo vuelo a Italia con escala en Francia era anunciado. Entre las personas que se dirigían a abordar ese vuelo estaba un apuesto moreno que llevaba lentes.

Que bueno que me pudieron cambiar el pasaje, no imagine que Ozora saldría a la misma hora que yo, mucho menos que Maki estaría aquí, fue lo mejor pedir el cambio de vuelo, fue lo mejor, pensaba Kojiro

 **En un avión:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro miraba a través de la ventana las nubes mientras pensaba: Ahora si la distancia me ayudara a arrancarte de mi corazón Sanae Nakazawa, yo nunca debí permitir que mi corazón atesore sentimientos hacia ti, nunca debí permitírselo, solo debía seguir viéndote como amiga pero ello me era imposible, tú cada día te volvías más bonita y ello era algo que yo no podía negar, no podía.

 **Días después: "Preparatoria"**

Un grupo de chicas platicaban en un cafetín en su receso.

Entonces Jun, ¿te ha llamado?, decía sorprendida Mei.

Si, me llamo para contarme que ya empezara a entrenar con su equipo por más tiempo que el que antes entrenaba, respondió Yayoi feliz.

Yayoi debes decirle que él te gusta, dijo Reiko.

No, como creen, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, respondió sonrojada Yayoi.

Yo creo que él te ve más que como a una simple amiga, pero en fin, ¿a ver chicas quien más de ustedes sigue manteniendo su amistad con nuestros jóvenes y guapos entrenadores?, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Yo, dijo sonrojada Yoshiko.

¿En verdad?, ¿se siguen comunicando?, pregunto emocionada Narumi.

Si, dijo sonrojada Yoshiko haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero Azumi también sigue contactándose con Taro.

¿En verdad?, dijeron algunas de las chicas emocionadas.

Si pero no vayan a pensar cosas que no son, solo somos amigos, respondió Azumi.

Y quien dijo otra cosa, ya quisiera yo que Genzo me llamara, dijo Noriko con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Pues si él no te llama, llámalo tú, respondió Yukari.

No como crees, dijo Noriko apenada.

No tiene nada de malo, los amigos se mantienen en contacto, respondió Yukari.

Si, eso es cierto los amigos se mantienen en contacto, dijo Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Entonces Kojiro cumplió su palabra, no me considera su amiga pues no me ha devuelto ninguno de los mensajes que le envíe al número de celular que él una vez me dio, pensaba con nostalgia Maki.

Así es, bueno chicas, creo que la clase se reanudara, dijo Yukari al ver a su veterano maestro de ciencias dirigirse al aula.

Si es cierto, dijo Maki.

Entremos, dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a la chica Ozora.

¿Te pasa algo Maki?, dijo Sanae al llegar junto a esta.

No, no me pasa nada, respondió la joven forzando una sonrisa.

Que bueno, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba: Así tú hermano me deteste tú y yo nunca dejaremos de ser amigas Maki, nunca.


	21. Una amistad que se mantiene: El inicio d

**Capítulo 20:** **"Una amistad que se mantiene: El inicio de los primeros romances"**

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que acabo el torneo local de fútbol femenino, un mes desde la partida de los jóvenes entrenadores a sus respectivos clubes, más de un mes durante el cual algunas de las jóvenes mantenían aún el contacto y amistad con sus jóvenes entrenadores a pesar de la distancia que había entre alguno de ellos.

Esa amistad forjada entre algunas de las jóvenes y sus Soccers Angells favoritos había incrementado sus sentimientos hacia estos, lo que ellas no sabían era que gracias a esa amistad a distancia ellas cada día que pasaba se apoderaban más y más de los corazones de sus amores secretos.

 **Preparatoria:  
** Sentada en una banca de madera alejada de sus demás compañeras se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello corto platicando por un celular.

Me alegra saber que te este yendo tan bien, decía feliz Azumi mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una bella sonrisa.

Si, no me puedo quejar, como te dije fui elegido el mejor jugador del mes de mi equipo y por ello pues me darán un bono…., decía una voz mientras la jovencita sonreía mientras a la distancia su grupo de amigas platicaban entre ellas.

Es increíble que Azumi siga manteniendo contacto casi diario con Taro, yo a la justa platico con Genzo los fines de semana y eso porque yo decidí llamarlo pero ellos dos se contactan dejando un día, ya parecen novios, dijo sonriendo Noriko.

Si es cierto, yo también pienso ello, pero Azumi dice que solo son amigos y que pues si ellos mantienen ese tipo de contacto es porque ella el día de la fiesta de despedida le dijo a manera de broma que ella trataría de llamarlo más de una vez a la semana así el este en otro continente pues lo considera su amigo y los amigos no pueden olvidarse siempre deben estar en contacto y él pues le dijo que él también la consideraba su amiga y que tampoco quería que la amistad que había nacido entre los dos se quedara allí, pues él con ella se sentía muy cómodo y pues de él nació la idea de que se llamen dejando un día, un día él, un día ella y pues Azumi acepto y así lo vienen haciendo desde hace tres meses, dijo Yoshiko con calma.

Pues que bueno por ella, ojala y algún día él deje de verla como amiga y le de una oportunidad a Azumi, claro para eso ella tiene que dejar de comportarse como amiga comprensiva y mostrar más su interés en él, ella es una chica muy linda, yo pienso que a Tarito le gusta por ello decidió continuar con su amistad así allá miles de kilómetros entre los dos, decía Yayoi con calma.

Si yo pienso igual, respondió Yoshiko.

Pues ustedes dos están como ella, yo creo que ustedes también deberían de dejar de jugar a la amiga, dijo una joven de coletas sonriendo.

¿Nosotras?, dijeron a la vez Yoshiko y Yayoi.

Si, ustedes, ya no se hagan, yo y todas aquí sabemos perfectamente que ustedes dos no solo siguen hablando por teléfono con Jun y Hikaru, ellos incluso han venido a verlas algunas veces a la salida de las clases, sobre todo Jun que vive aquí, respondió de manera picara Yukari.

Si, eso es cierto, dijeron a la vez, Reiko, Mei y Narumi.

Si, es cierto, yo incluso vi a Jun partir con Yayoi, dijo Kumi sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Como quisiera que Tsubasa pasara por mí a la salida de las clases pero él apenas me devuelve los mensajes.

Al menos te los devuelve, dijo con nostalgia Maki.

Maki, dijo Sanae abrazándola.

¿Porqué tendremos tan mala suerte para el amor amiga?, pregunto Maki con nostalgia.

Tal vez porque elegimos mirar a la persona equivocada, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

Si eso debe ser amiga, dijo Maki con pesar.

Chicas, chicas, no estén tristes, este fin de semana tenemos fiesta en casa de Narumí, allí irán amigos del hermano mayor de Narumí que por cierto están bien guapos,…, decía Yukari.

Yuka, yo no ando buscando novio, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Yo tampoco, respondió Maki.

Eso lo sabemos pero al menos en la fiesta se van a distraer, además en la fiesta organizada por mi hermano mayor abran chicos de la selección nacional, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

¿Cómo así?, pregunto intrigada Kumi.

Pues a mi se me ocurrió invitar a Ryo, Hikaru y Jun, ya que ellos son los únicos de nuestros ex entrenadores que están en el país y pues ellos aceptaron además ellos traerán algunos amigos, yo pensé que era una buena oportunidad para poder volver a estar reunidos al menos la mayor parte de nosotros además podremos conocer a otros angelitos….., decía emocionada Narumí.

¿Invitaste a Ryo?, dijo Yukari nerviosa.

Si, ¿a poco te molesta?, pregunto Narumí sonriendo.

¿Molestarme?, no, claro que no, es la fiesta de tú hermano, es solo que no pensé que seguías en contacto con él, dijo Yukari.

Si, con él y con todos, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

¿Con todos?; dijeron a la vez Sanae y Maki.

Si, con todos, claro con algunos hay más confianza como es el caso de Ryo que fue entrenador de todas las chicas que ocupábamos la posición de defensa, pero con todos me mantengo en contacto a través del Facebook o por mensajes o llamadas, incluso con tú hermanito y con tú bombón de chocolate, aunque ellos son los que más demoran en devolverme los mensajes,…, supongo que son los que andan más ocupados,…, decía Narumí al tiempo que Azumi se acercaba al grupo.

¿Qué novedades chicas?, dijo Azumi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Mejor cuéntanos tú, ¿A qué se debe tamaña sonrisota?, pregunto Mei sonriendo.

Me dijo linda y sonó hermoso, decía Azumi con ojos soñadores.

Pues eso es un gran avance en su relación, tú también deberías empezar a ser más cariñosa con él, así te vas apoderando de su corazón de a poco, decía Noriko.

Si, es cierto pero ese consejo también va para ti Noriko, si ya diste el paso de llamarlo y de contactarte con él cada fin de semana, deberías ir conquistándolo de a poco, dijo sonriendo Reiko.

Es que Genzo es muy difícil, respondió Noriko haciendo sonreír a sus amigas.

 **España:**

En un vestuario un joven de cabello negro platicaba por celular mientras se ataba sus pasadores.

Vaya, no imagine que aún siguieras conservando esa amistad de manera tan cercana pues una cosa es mantener un contacto esporádico por teléfono a otro verse personalmente…., decía Tsubasa.

Si amigo, pero no solo yo, también Hikaru y Jun, siguen en contacto con las chicas, es más ellos también irán a esa fiesta, pero no solo ellos amigo, también invite a Mamoru, Teppei y Kisugi, Jun y Hikaru también irán con algunos amigos, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Entonces se divertirán mucho, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues yo pienso divertirme a lo grande amigo, aunque creo que Jun y Hikaru más que divertirse quieren aprovechar la fiesta para hablarles de sus sentimientos a…, decía Ryo siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Pensé que solo era broma eso de que sentían algo por esas chicas, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues no, era obvio que esas niñas los cautivaron desde que las vieron solo que no podía haber nada entre ellos, tú sabes maestro – alumna, pero ahora ya no hay esa relación, ellos han seguido con su amistad con ellas y pues en esa fiesta ambos piensan hablarle de sus sentimientos,…., decía Ryo.

Cursilerías, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Amigo, porque dices eso, tú no eres así, te noto algo amargado, Tsubasa el enamorarse es algo…, decía Ryo siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Algo que te quita el tiempo y te desconcentra pero en fin, haya ellos, Ryo tengo que colgar, ya tengo que ir a entrenar, dijo Tsubasa cortando la llamada.

El joven Ozora se puso de pie mientras pensaba: Todos se mantienen en contacto menos nosotros, si menos nosotros, desde que vine a España he recibido llamadas y mensajes de todas las chicas que fueron parte de ese equipo pero menos de ti, ¿en verdad me detestas tanto?, ello no debería importarme pero me duele, me duele mucho aunque no quiera reconocerlo, si tú me llamaras o me enviaras un solo mensaje tal vez hasta podría cambiar de opinión….no, no, que estoy pensando.

Tsubasa sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, luego de ello salió del vestuario para continuar con su entrenamiento del día.

 **Preparatoria:  
** Bueno chicas así quedamos, hasta mañana por la noche, decía Narumí sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Reiko, Mei y Kumi.

Hasta mañana chicas, dijeron las demás jóvenes mientras veían alejarse a las cuatro chicas.

Ahora sí, dijo Yukari girando a ver a las 7 chicas que quedaban.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Noriko.

Tenemos que planificar el día de mañana, respondió Yukari.

No comprendo, dijo Sanae.

Mañana dos de nosotras tienen que acabar la noche recibiendo un besito así sea corto del chico de sus sueños, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

¡Ah¡ ya comprendí, dijo Azumi riendo.

Pues yo no, respondió Yoshiko.

Ni yo, dijo Yayoi.

Hay chicas es obvio, mañana estarán sus ángeles aquí, tienen que aprovecharlo, decía emocionada Azumi mientras Yayoi y Yoshiko se miraron entre sí.

Así es y nosotras nos encargaremos de que ustedes dos luzcan radiantes para ese día, tan radiantes que ellos caerán rendidos ante sus bellezas, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Por la noche"**

Un par de apuestos jovencitos miraban embobados a un par de chicas que minutos antes habían quedado solas con sus soccers angells favoritos tras la partida de su grupo de amigas hacia otra mesa.

Pues sentémonos, dijo uno de los jóvenes a una bella peli roja que vestía un hermoso vestido de noche color azul.

Si, respondió con nerviosismo Yayoi mientras Yoshiko asentía al tiempo que Jun y Hikaru retiraban unas sillas para que las jóvenes tomaran asiento.

Que lindos y educados, decía Reiko sonriendo al ver la escena.

Si, ellos son todos unos caballeros no como alguien que conozco, dijo Sanae tomando una copa de la mesa.

¿Sanae te puedo hacer una pregunta?, dijo una nostálgica Maki que estaba junto a la castaña mientras esta bebía la copa.

Claro amiga, respondió Sanae dejando la copa para tomar otra y beberla al tiempo que unos jóvenes se acercaban a la mesa a invitarlas a bailar.

Ven Azumi, diviértete, decía Yukari mirando a la joven que aún estaba en la mesa.

Está bien, dijo Azumi yendo con su grupo de amigas y un grupo de apuestos jóvenes.

¿Bailamos bellezas?, dijeron un par de apuestos jovencitos a la castaña y Maki.

No gracias, en este momento estamos en una platica muy importante, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Bien, volvemos para la próxima canción entonces, dijeron el par de apuestos jovencitos.

Ahora si, dijo Maki al ver alejarse a los jóvenes.

Ahora sí, ¿qué?, respondió Sanae de lo más feliz mientras llevaba una nueva copa a su boca.

Ya no bebas, te va a chocar, dijo Maki quitándole la copa a la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Siempre has estado enamorada de mi hermano, verdad?.

No tiene caso responderte algo así, respondió Sanae.

Si, si lo tiene amiga, Sanae necesito saber que paso entre mi hermano y tú para que se empezaran a llevar tan mal si antes tú eras más amiga de mi hermano que de mí a pesar de que estudiabas conmigo, dijo Maki.

No sé que pasó, solo sé que él de un momento a otro empezó a cambiar conmigo,…., decía Sanae con voz entrecortada mientras Maki la escuchaba con nostalgia al tiempo que tomaba una copa para beberla.

 **En tanto:**

Un par de jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de música lenta mientras platicaban.

Yayoi necesito decirte algo, que me ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y que creo que es justo y que debo de cumplir, decía Jun de manera nerviosa.

¿Qué?, dijo Yayoi igual de nerviosa pero a la vez intrigada.

Tú y yo tenemos una cena pendiente, respondió Jun dejando de bailar para tomar las manos de la peli roja.

¿Una cena?, no comprendo, dijo Yayoi.

La cena del premio de la radio, la cena con la chica que gano el concurso radial en el cual el premio era una cena conmigo, ese día me dejaste plantado Yayoi, tú misma me dijiste que tú ganaste el premio pero no pudiste ir porque te surgió un inconveniente y pues estuve pensando y quiero que tengamos esa cena, respondió Jun.

¿En verdad?, dijo emocionada Yayoi.

Si, respondió Jun.

¿Cuándo?, dijo Yayoi.

Ahora mismo, respondió Jun.

¿Ahora?, dijo Yayoi.

Si, ¿vamos a cenar ahora?, ¿me dejas darte tú premio ahora?, respondió Jun sonriendo.

Si, si, dijo emocionada Yayoi.

Jun no necesito decir nada más tomo la mano de la peliroja, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la saco de la casa sin que nadie notara ello ya que todos andaban entretenidos ya sea bailando, platicando o bebiendo como era el caso de Sanae y Maki.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una de las mesas un par de jóvenes platicaban mientras estaban tomados de la mano.

¿Dime que es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?, decía con lágrimas en los ojos una hermosa jovencita.

Si, si es cierto Yoshiko, me gustas, me gustas mucho, por ello quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, decía Hikaru mientras miraba a los ojos a la emocionada joven.

Tú, tú también me gustas, me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez a través de la pantalla de televisión, el conocerte en persona fue mi sueño hecho realidad pero el escucharte decir que te gusto, que quieres que sea tú novia es algo que no sabría describir, creo que estoy soñando, respondió Yoshiko mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de emoción.

No, no estás soñando niña hermosa, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿me aceptas?, dijo Hikaru tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Si, si, te acepto, respondió Yoshiko antes de sentir los labios del chico que amaba sobre los suyos.

 **Minutos después: "Restaurante"**

Un par de jóvenes esperaban que les traigan sus pedidos mientras platicaban.

Yayoi, dijo Jun interrumpiendo lo que la joven decía.

Si, dime, respondió Yayoi.

El traerte aquí solo fue un pretexto, dijo Jun.

¿Un pretexto?, decía Yayoi al tiempo que Jun tomo sus manos sobre la mesa.

Si, un pretexto para poder hablarte sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, respondió el apuesto joven haciendo que la peli roja empezara a temblar.

¿Estoy soñando, verdad?, dijo Yayoi.

¿Qué?, dijo Jun sonriendo.

Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí, respondió la joven con voz temblorosa.

Porque ¿no?, eres una chica hermosa ¿o es que crees que tú y yo no podemos tener nada por mi problema al corazón?, ¿a poco piensas que en un futuro si tu y yo formamos una familia alguno de nuestros hijos podrían heredar mi enfermedad?, decía con nostalgia Jun.

No, claro que no, la ciencia esta avanzada, las enfermedades se detectan ahora a tiempo, además me hace muy feliz saber que tienes planes de futuro conmigo, nunca imagine que mi sueño de amor se haría realidad,…., yo, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez en el estadio gracias a mi padre, desde entonces seguí tú carrera y cada uno de tus pasos, eres el príncipe de mis sueños, mi soccers angells favorito, tanto que hasta me registre a ese concurso para poderte ver de cerca pero por temor no asistí a la cena…, decía Yayoi con voz entrecortada.

Mi niña, dijo Jun acercando su rostro al de la joven para decir: ¿Me aceptarías como tú novio?.

Si, si, dijo Yayoi antes de fundirse en un dulce beso con el príncipe de sus sueños.

 **Casa de Narumí:**

Un par de bellas chicas brindaban con una nueva copa de coctel mientras decían: Por los hombres, aunque mal paguen hip hip hip.

Si, aunque mal paguen y sean unos idiotas, dijo una bella castaña con voz de ebria antes de dejar caer su copa al piso y quedarse dormida sobre la mesa al igual que su amiga.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que esten siguiendo está historia de amor¡ ¡gracias especiales a las personitas que se animan a dejarme algún mensaje¡_

 _¡Gracias Lety, Camila, akasaku, Sanae.21, La chica del oceano silente¡ ¡Gracias chicas por tomarse un tiempito para dejarme un mensajito sea grande o pequeño, este es muy valioso para mí¡_

 _Espero y esta historia los siga cautivando, hasta una nueva actualización._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	22. Nostalgia: No puedo dejar de pensar en t

**Capítulo 21:** **"Nostalgia: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti"**

Una joven de coletas que se encontraba con las manos en la cadera miraba a un par de bellas jovencitas que dormían profundamente sobre una cama.

¿Aún no despiertan?, dijo otra joven que había entrado a la habitación.

No Narumí, duermen cual bebes, de no haber sido por tú hermano y su amigo, ellas se hubieran quedado durmiendo en la mesa, ya vez que Hikaru, Jun pues desparecieron de la fiesta junto a Yoshiko y Yayoi vaya a saber en que momento y pues Ryo, mejor ni me acuerdo, dijo Yukari con cierta molestia en su voz.

Hay Yukari porque te molesto oírle decir que tú le gustabas, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

Porque no era el momento, ni el lugar y mucho menos la forma, él estaba ebrio, tan ebrio como este par de niñas, por lo tanto lo que haya dicho no se puede considerar como una confesión verdadera, dijo Yukari mirando a Sanae y Maki.

Si es cierto, al pobre le choco las copas, pero lo que dijo de ti fue sincero, lo note en sus ojos y yo soy muy observadora, recuerda que yo fui la primera de todas en notar que Jun y Hikaru estaban interesados en Yayoi y Yoshiko, claro ellas no me lo querían creer pero ya vez, ellos ayer se les declararon, ellas de la emoción no pudieron ni dormir y nos llamaron para contarnos, ¿no?, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

Sí, así es, pero…, decía Yukari cuando el par de jovencitas que estaban acostadas empezaron a moverse en la cama.

Auch, dijeron a la vez el par de hermosas jovencitas al toparse la cabeza una con la otra, al tiempo que abrían sus ojos.

¡Maki¡

¡Sanae¡

Dijeron las jóvenes mientras Yukari y Narumí que estaban con los brazos cruzados las miraban.

¿Dónde estamos?, dijo Maki tomándose la cabeza aún sin notar la presencia de sus otras dos amigas al tiempo que ella y la castaña se sentaban sobre la cama.

Es lo que yo también quisiera saber, respondió Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Mi cabecita.

Si a mi también me duele mucho, creo que se nos pasaron las copas, dijo Maki.

Si y lo sé pero lo peor de todo es que no me acuerdo de nada, ¿tú te acuerdas de algo Maki?, respondió Sanae preocupada.

Solo me acuerdo que yo estaba tratando evitar que siguieras bebiendo pero al escucharte hablar con tanta tristeza tome una copa y la bebí pues lo que decías me llego al corazón y de allí tome otra copa y pues de allí ya no me acuerdo más, dijo Maki.

Chicas, están en mi casa, dijo Narumí interrumpiendo la platica del par de jovencitas haciendo que estas dirijan su mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz.

¡Narumí, Yukari¡ dijeron Sanae y Maki a la vez.

Si, somos nosotras chicas, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Y están en mi casa, mi hermano y su amigo nos ayudaron a traerlas a esta habitación, respondió Narumí.

Que vergüenza, dijeron Sanae y Maki a la vez.

Ahora entiendo porque seguimos vestidas con la misma ropa de ayer, dijo Maki sonrojada.

¿Qué horas son?, pregunto Sanae intrigada al mirar que sus otras dos amigas estaban cambiadas de ropa.

Son las 11 de la mañana, dijo Yukari sonriendo mientras el par de jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

 **Italia: "Turín"**

Un apuesto joven moreno se encontraba acostado en su cama dando vueltas de un lado para otro debido al sueño que estaba teniendo que le producía cierta incomodidad y nostalgia a la vez.

 _ **Sueño**_

 _No, no, ya te dije que no podemos ni siquiera ser amigos, decía con cierta nostalgia en su voz un apuesto joven moreno de cabello largo a una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto que vestía ropa deportiva._

 _Pero ¿porqué?, yo no tengo la culpa de llevar su sangre, decía la joven._

 _Lo sé, pero por lo mismo no podemos ser amigos, decía el moreno._

 _¿A qué le temes?, le pregunto la hermosa joven mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que le tomaba las manos._

 _A nada, respondió el moreno._

 _Entonces sigamos siendo amigos, ¡por favor sigámoslo siendo¡ decía la jovencita._

 _No, no puedo, no puedo aceptar tú amistad, dijo el joven._

 _Si, puedes, si puedes, solo es cuestión que hagas de lado tus prejuicios, no me rechaces por ser su hermana, él es él y yo soy yo, no me alejes de ti, no me niegues tú amistad, no me la niegues, decía la jovencita mientras acercaba su rostro al del moreno._

 _ **Fin del sueño: Tiempo actual**_

No, no, no, decía Kojiro mientras se sentaba de impulso sobre la cama al tiempo que pensaba con cierta nostalgia: Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño aunque es un sueño tan repetitivo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se me hace difícil olvidarte?, ¿por qué soy incapaz de borrar los mensajes que me has enviado sean de voz o textuales?, tal vez sea por que has calado dentro de mí más de lo que hubiera podrido imaginar, si eso debe ser, eso debe ser.

 **España: "Cataluña"**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro estaba sentado sobre su cama alumbrado por la tenue luz de una lámpara mientras pensaba en el sueño que había tenido hace algunos minutos.

No comprendo, ahora hasta en mis sueños apareces, ¿es qué me quieres volver loco?, aunque ese sueño fue tan confuso, ¿Quién era ese tipo que te tomo de la mano para alejarte de mí?, ¿existirá?, no, no, no puede existir, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para recordar el sueño que había tenido hace algunos minutos.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Un par de jóvenes platicaban en un parque mientras otro joven miraba a uno de ellos a distancia._

 _Ya te dije que tú a mi no me interesas, deja de alucinar, decía una castaña con cierta amargura en su voz._

 _Yo no alucino, yo solo digo lo que pienso y veo, respondió Tsubasa._

 _Y según tú, ¿qué es lo qué vez y piensas?, dijo Sanae con ironía._

 _Que siempre te he gustado pero que lo ocultas bajo ese comportamiento grosero, respondió Tsubasa._

 _Lamento desilusionarte pero tú a mí nunca me has gustado, me caías bien, no lo niego pero gustar es otra cosa, dijo Sanae con firmeza._

 _¿Entonces me equivoque?, respondió Tsubasa._

 _Si, te equivocaste, yo solo te veía como amigo pero tú te encargaste de destruir hasta ese sentimiento de amistad, ahora para mí solo eres un conocido y eso es mucho decir, respondió Sanae._

 _¿Conocido?, dijo Tsubasa._

 _Si, conocido, respondió Sanae al tiempo que el joven que minutos antes había estado observando la platica a unos metros de distancia se acerco a ella._

 _¿Nos vamos cariño?, dijo el joven._

 _Si, ya no tengo nada más que hablar con él, ya cerré este capítulo de mi vida, respondió Sanae tomando la mano del joven para partir con él bajo la mirada entristecida de Tsubasa._

 _ **Fin del Recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Un conocido, un conocido, si ella solo me ve así, por ello ella es la única de todas las chicas que desde que volví a España no me ha enviado un solo mensaje y yo de idiota gastando mis pensamientos en ella,…, no, ya no debo pensar más en ella, ya no, ella no merece mis pensamientos, no los merece, pensaba Tsubasa mientras apagaba la lámpara de su habitación y se acostaba a la cama nuevamente.

 **Japón: "Tokio"**

Un par de chicas abordaban un taxi bajo la mirada de sus dos amigas.

No se preocupen chicas, vayan tranquilas, no preocupen más a sus padres, yo ayudo a Narumí a ordenar todo, ya más tarde nos comunicamos para contarles las novedades, decía Yukari.

Bien, dijeron Maki y Sanae a la vez antes de que el auto parta.

Pobres, toda la noche se la pasaron diciendo que eran unas desdichadas porque su amor no era correspondido, lo único bueno de todo es que solo las dos las escuchamos decir los nombres de sus amores imposibles, aunque de Maki ya lo sabíamos pero de Sanae, no, ella siempre se la ha pasado negando sus sentimientos hacia Tsubasa, no la comprendo, es la mejor amiga de la hermana del chico que le gusta, ¿cómo es posible que él la haya tratado tan mal como decía ayer Sanae?, además él no parece grosero ¿o será que el usa esa actitud como un mecanismo de defensa para evitarse enamorarse?, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

¿Mecanismo de defensa para evitar enamorarse?, respondió Yukari.

Si, Sany es muy linda, es imposible que él no lo haya notado teniéndola tan cerca desde hace mucho debido a la amistad que ella tiene con Maki, Sanae ha visitado muchas veces la casa de los Ozora, ¿no?, dijo Narumí.

Sí es cierto, respondió Yukari.

Se me está ocurriendo algo, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

¿Qué?, respondió intrigada Yukari.

Ser su cupido, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

No comprendo, respondió Yukari intrigada.

Tú me tienes que ayudar, dijo Narumí.

Ayudar, ¿a qué?, respondió Yukari confundida.

A unirlos, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

¿Cómo?, respondió Yukari.

Ahora te explico,…., decía Narumí mientras le comentaba a la joven de coletas su plan mientras esta la escuchaba y sonreía.

 **Minutos después:**

Es un gran plan, aunque Sanae se puede molestar, Maki tal vez no, pero Sanae si, dijo Yukari con calma.

Eres su amiga, ¿no?, dijo Narumí.

Si, claro que sí, respondió Yukari.

Entonces tienes que ayudarla, esto es por su bien, tú mejor que yo la conoces y sabes como es de orgullosa ella, sino lo hacemos nosotras ella nunca lo hará, ya verás que luego nos lo va a agradecer, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

Bueno, está bien, solo espero que todo salga como lo tienes planeado, respondió Yukari.

Todo saldrá bien, tú solo tienes que cubrirme, lo demás déjamelo a mí, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

Bien, dijo Yukari.

 **Horas después: "Por la noche"**

Una castaña terminaba de secar una vajilla mientras pensaba con nostalgia: No comprendo, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?, tú no mereces un solo pensamiento mío, no lo mereces, no lo mereces.

Hija ¿ya acabaste?, escucho la castaña.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijo la castaña.

 **Casa Ozora:**

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto miraba con nostalgia una revista en donde aparecía un apuesto jovencito moreno.

No puedo, no puedo, así lo intente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, si tan solo me devolvieras uno solo de mis mensajes me harías tan feliz, pensaba la joven mientras su vista se nublaba de lágrimas.

 **Italia: "Turín"**

Un apuesto moreno que estaba sentado sobre una banca de madera miraba uno de los mensajes que había en su celular con nostalgia.

No, no, no, no puedo responderte, no puedo, si lo hago puedes confundir mi actitud con interés, mejor debo irme ya, pensaba Kojiro al tiempo que guardaba su celular en su maletín.

 **España: "Cataluña"**

Un joven de cabello negro que estaba dentro de un vestuario borraba el texto que había estado escribiendo hace algunos minutos en su celular aprovechando el descanso que les había dado su entrenador.

No, no, no, que estupidez estuve a punto de hacer, pensaba Tsubasa mientras borraba el texto que tenía como destinatario el seudónimo princesa.

Una vez que el joven borro el texto se sentó en una banca y se coloco una toalla en la cabeza que le cubría parte de los ojos, mientras pensaba: Ni siquiera imaginas que te tengo registrada con un seudónimo desde que supe cual era tú número de celular, ni siquiera imaginas como me duele ignorarte pero era necesario si no lo hacía no hubiera podido seguir persiguiendo mi sueño, no hubiera podido lograr todo lo que hasta ahora he conseguido.

 **Al día siguiente: "Tokio – Preparatoria"**

Un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en un salón platicando aprovechando su receso.

Hay que romántico, decían un par de chicas.

Si, fue un sueño hecho realidad, respondió Yayoi.

Si, eso es cierto, agrego con ojos soñadores Yoshiko.

Solo falta que Azumi concrete su romance con Tarito, decía Reiko mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

Chicas él y yo….., decía Azumi siendo interrumpida por Mei.

Azumi, tú quieres ser más que su amiga, no lo sigas negando, más bien ve empezando a conquistarlo, dijo Mei haciendo ruborizar a la joven mientras las demás jovencitas sonreían.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen está historia y dejan sus mensajes en ella¡ espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado._

 _Dios mediante la próxima actualización será el día jueves._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	23. Poniendo en marcha el plan: Mensajitos q

**Capítulo 22:** **"Poniendo en marcha el plan: Mensajitos que dan felicidad"**

Un par de chicas se encontraban dentro de un aula platicando en voz baja.

¿Entendiste?, decía una de ellas.

Si, respondió la otra.

Entonces ve a la puerta y avísame si alguna de ellas viene para acá, dijo Narumí.

Bien, respondió Yukari mientras la otra joven abría unas mochilas que estaban en el lugar y sacaba de ellas unos celulares.

Una vez que tuvo los celulares en su mano saco el suyo, miro un par de números en sus contactos, y empezó a digitar un número de celular en uno de los equipos telefónico seguidos de un texto mientras su amiga de coletas miraba por la puerta.

¿Los encontraste?, dijo Yukari.

Si, ya empiezo con el plan, tú vigila amiga, respondió Narumí sonriendo mientras escribí en uno de los celulares.

Bien, dijo Yukari.

Luego de algunos minutos, Narumí dijo: Listo, ahora con el otro.

¿Ya lo enviaste?, pregunto Yukari sorprendida.

Si y ya borre cualquier rastro del equipo así cuando ella lo quiera usar ni notara que alguien lo tomo, decía sonriendo Narumí mientras empezaba a escribir en el otro celular.

Si tal vez no lo note pero ¿qué pasara si los mensajitos son respondidos?, decía la chica de coletas mientras miraba por momentos hacia la salida.

Serán felices, muy felices, ¿no?, ellas no sospecharan que alguien forzó esas posibles inesperadas llamadas o mensajes además la finalidad de estos mensajitos es que sean respondidos, no ignorados, respondió Narumí sonriendo mientras escribía en un celular.

¿Y crees que devuelvan el mensaje o las llamen?, hasta donde sé Maki le mando muchos mensajes después de que él se fue pero él no le devolvió ninguno, ¿por qué ahora si lo respondería?, decía Yukari.

Porque yo tengo mis métodos para generar en ellos la necesidad de devolver esos mensajes o de que las llamen, ya verás, solo espera amiga, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

Bueno, si tu lo dices, confiare en ti amiga, lo más que quiero es que ellas dos vuelvan a sonreír como antes, que su mirada vuelva a brillar y no estar tan triste, respondió Yukari.

Eso queremos todas las que las apreciamos amiga, por ello yo las voy a ayudar, si esto no funciona, yo personalmente pondré en marcha el plan B, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

¿Plan B?, pregunto Yukari.

Si provocar sus celos, a nadie le gusta saber que puede perder al ser amado por ser tan orgulloso, ¿no?, dijo Narumí sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Claro no espero recurrir a ello pues ello significaría crear una mentira.

Viene Sanae, dijo Yukari alarmada mientras entraba al salón interrumpiendo a su amiga.

¿Sanae?, respondió Narumí.

Si, dijo Yukari.

Calma, calma, ya acabe, has la que buscas algo en tú mochila, respondió la joven al tiempo que colocaba los celulares en las respectivas mochilas.

Bien, dijo Yukari.

A los pocos minutos una hermosa castaña llego al lugar, tras inspeccionarlo detenidamente al igual que a sus amigas dijo: Chicas, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué demoran tanto?.

¡Eh¡…..decía nerviosa la chica de coletas.

Es que no encontrábamos el cd, pero ya lo encontré, dijo Narumí sacando de su mochila una cajita.

Bueno, entonces vamos a ensayar, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo para practicar la porra, decía Sanae.

Si, si tienes razón amiga, vamos a ensayar, respondió Narumí sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga de coletas que solo sonrió antes de salir con sus amigas del salón al tiempo que pensaba: Ojala y todo salga como lo tenemos pensamos.

 **Turín – Italia:**

Un apuesto joven moreno salía de una pequeña habitación cubierto con una toalla luego de haberse dado un refrescante baño.

Kojiro se acerco a su cama, lugar donde había dejado su ropa para cambiarse cuando de repente noto que su celular le anunciaba que había recibido un mensaje privado.

El moreno tomo su celular en sus manos para ver quien le había enviado el mensaje, al ver el nombre quiso eliminar el mensaje antes de verlo pero luego más pudo su curiosidad y deseo de saber de ella, entonces decidió abrir el mensaje y empezó a leer el mismo al tiempo que sonreía.

 _ **Buongiorno Kojiro¡ te envió a la distancia un beso en una de tus hermosas mejillas y un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **Te sorprenderá este mensaje tan mañanero sé que quedamos que no volveríamos a tener ningún tipo de contacto pero más puede mi terquedad que mi obediencia y sabes mi terco corazón no me permite renunciar a nuestra amistad, no, no me lo permite, yo sé que tú eres tan terco como yo por ello estoy más que segura que me comprenderás además nuestra amistad no hace daño a nadie, bueno solo le producirá cierta acidez a mi querido hermanito pero que más da, yo no pienso ni quiero renunciar a ti, ya me castigaste mucho con tú indiferencia, ¿no crees que ya paso mucho tiempo?, ¿a poco no quieres que retomemos nuestra amistad?, estoy segura que tú deseas ello tanto como yo por ello te propongo algo, hagamos que no paso nada entre los dos, empecemos de nuevo, volvamos hacer amigos, ¿no crees que este sería una gran manera para molestar a mi hermanito y darle una gran lección a la vez?, si darle una gran lección por que una cosa es que ustedes tengan sus diferencias a que él se empeñe en involucrarme a mi en ello, yo no tengo porque pagar por algo en lo que no tengo que ver.**_

 _ **Sabes, creo que nunca te lo dije a ti y menos a mi querido hermanito al menos eso creo pues no tengo muy buena memoria te lo dije alguna vez jijiji, pero sabes mi jugador favorito de la selección juvenil de nuestro país eres tú, por ello el día que supe que tú me entrenarías me puse muy feliz e incluso me puse esa mascara para evitar que mi hermanito impidiera que se cumpla mi sueño. Aunque no lo creas ese era mi sueño poder compartir algún día algún momento contigo y ese se cumplió y para mí fueron los días más felices de mi vida por ello no quiero que nuestra amistad termine así, quiero que ella se siga manteniendo.**_

 _ **Yo se que tú eres una persona justa por ello tomaras una decisión correcta y ello por supuesto es retomar nuestra amistad, una amistad que no hace mal a nadie sino al contrario nos hace bien muy bien a los dos y tu sabes.**_

 _ **Estaré esperando a que esta vez me devuelvas a menos el mensaje, si haces ello me harás inmensamente feliz pero si no lo haces comprenderé que la posibilidad de volver a pasar momentos tan lindos junto a ti solo quedaran solo como una utopía que tal vez nunca pueda realizarse.**_

 _ **Te quiero, mi bombón de chocolate y si te llamo así es porque para mí eres eso un bombón…**_

Kojiro cerro el extenso mensaje enviado por la supuesta hermanita de su rival mientras pensaba: Maki, yo también extraño todos esos días que compartimos juntos, sin duda eres muy distinta a tú hermano, sin duda lo eres pero no estaría bien aunque si me encantaría molestar a Tsubasa, de seguro que si él se entera que su hermanita y yo somos amigos pone el grito en el cielo, bueno a mi ello no me importaría, pero a su vez tengo cierto temor en retomar mi amistad con Maki, ella para mi no es cualquier amiga, ella para mí es especial, muy especial, sin duda tengo que pensar bien lo que haré, de lo único que si estoy seguro es que este mensaje me alegro la mañana, soy su jugador favorito, si alguna vez me dijo ello, incluso Sanae me dijo que era el soccers angells favorito de Maki, claro que recuerdo ello. Maki si supieras que tú carta me hizo sentir muy bien, pensaba Kojiro mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una hermosa sonrisa.

 **Japón: "Tokio"**

Muy bien chicas, muy bien, creo que nos daremos un descanso, decía una bella castaña mientras se dirigía a tomar su botella de agua al tiempo que un par de chicas platicaban entre ellas.

¿Crees que ya lo hayan leído?, dijo despacio Yukari mirando a Narumí.

No lo sé, espero que sí, lo único que sé es que de seguro se tomaran su tiempo para responder, ya sabes como son ellos, respondió Narumí.

Si, es cierto, dijo Yukari.

Chicas, chicas, su botella de agua, decía Azumi.

Si, si, dijeron Yukari y Narumí a la vez mientras se dirigían al lugar donde estaban unas botellas.

 **España: "Cataluña"**

Un joven de cabello negro detenía su carrera alrededor de un parque al tiempo que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Un mensaje nuevo, pero si es de…., pensaba incrédulo Tsubasa mientras abría el el mensaje que salía registrado como Princesa.

 _ **Ante todo buenos días Tsubasa, me imagino que te sorprende este repentino mensaje pero desde que te fuiste me he estado cuestionando entre enviarte uno o no hacerlo, sentía cierta vergüenza de enviarte un mensaje, de seguro pensaras que soy una atrevida pero necesito saber de ti, después de todo te admiro y mucho desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde niña te admiro, has logrado tanto con mucho esfuerzo y ello es admirable.**_

 _ **El que me haya tocado ser entrenada por ti fue un sueño hecho realidad aunque no lo creas, siempre he admirado tú manera de jugar, esa pasión que le pones a cada uno de los compromisos que enfrentas, además por supuesto eres un chico muy apuesto …..**_

Tsubasa leía el mensaje sorprendido a la vez que pensaba: Deseaba ser entrenada por mí, eso si que no lo esperaba además me considera apuesto.

 _ **Esos días que compartimos juntos fueron los más hermosos para mí, siempre los atesorare en mi corazón, sino te lo dije personalmente es porque yo soy muy reservada, tú lo sabes además con nuestros roces casi no hubo oportunidad para decirte lo mucho que te aprecio, si te aprecio aunque no lo creas te aprecio a ti y a tu familia pero sobre todo te admiro y mucho, mucho como ya te lo dije.**_

 _ **Tsubasa no se si sea posible pero me gustaría que empecemos de nuevo, me gustaría hacer de cuenta que recién nos conocemos, así podemos empezar de cero sin ningún tipo de resentimiento entre los dos, si estás de acuerdo con mi propuesta estaré esperando una llamada o un mensaje tuyo, eso si cuando lo hagas finge que está platica no existió, recuerda que empezaremos de cero.**_

 _ **Sin más que decirte se despide de ti, tú admiradora número uno.**_

 _ **Te quiere.**_

 _ **Sanae.**_

Me quiere, me admira y me quiere, me quiere, lo acaba de escribir, pero por ahora no puedo desconcentrarme, no, no puedo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras volvía a leer el mensaje que la castaña le había enviado.

 **Días después:**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Narumí les había envidado a Kojiro y Tsubasa mensajes a su celular fingiendo ser Maki y Sanae. Tres días durante los cuales las chicas no habían recibido respuesta alguna de ellos a pesar que los jóvenes en algún momento habían sentido la necesidad de responder a esos mensajes.

 **Aula:**

Un grupo de chicas platicaban entre ellas mientras dos de ellas platicaban apartadas del grupo.

¿Entonces no han recibido ni siquiera un mensajito?, decía Narumi con cierta decepción en su voz.

No, de lo contrario ya lo sabríamos, ya sabes que Maki es muy entusiasta si su bombón le envía un mensaje de seguro ahora ya todos lo sabríamos, respondió Yukari.

Muy cierto, dijo Narumí haciendo una pausa para decir: No puedo creer que sean tan tercos, creo que tendré que poner en marcha el plan "B", dijo Narumí.

¿Lo harás?, dijo Yukari sorprendida.

Si, hoy mismo lo pongo en marcha, los celos nunca fallan, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

¿A quién piensas provocarle celos Narumí?, dijo Noriko que estaba cerca de ellas.

A un chico que me gusta, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

¿Y los celos funcionan?, dijo Mei que también oído la platica haciendo que todas las jovencitas posaran sus ojos en Narumí.

Bueno si el chico está interesado en ti solo que por terco no quiere aceptarlo si, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes, dijo Maki sonriendo.

¿Qué?, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Provocar sus celos, respondió Maki.

¿Los celos de Hyuga?, dijo Yoshiko sorprendida.

Si, respondió Maki feliz.

¿Y cómo piensas darle celos?, ¿a poco volverás a enviarle un mensaje?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Así es pero esta vez, no suplicare su amistad, sino le haré notar lo feliz que me encuentro al haber encontrado a alguien que me hace sentir bien para ello le enviare una foto, respondió Maki sonriendo.

¿Y de dónde piensas sacar a ese alguien?, dijo Reiko intrigada.

Si gustas, yo te presto a mi hermano, aunque creo que mejor no, no vaya hacer que se ilusione, respondió Narumi sonriendo.

No, no te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es que tú hermano vaya a pensar cosas que no se darán, quien me ayudara será Sanae, dijo Maki muy segura.

Yoooooooooooo, dijo casi gritando la castaña.

Si tú amiga, tú me ayudarás, como mi mejor amiga me apoyaras, respondió Maki sonriendo.

¿Pero como?, yo soy una chica no un chico…, decía la castaña quedándose callada repentinamente mientras Maki sonreía.

Ah, no, disfrazarme de chico, no, dijo Sanae.

Sanae, ¡por favor¡ solo para la fotito, serás un chico muy apuesto, sin duda mi bombón se pondrá celosísimo al ver a su rival, eres perfecta para ello, decía Maki mientras se imaginaba el rostro del moreno al tiempo que en su hermoso rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa.

 ** _Nota:_**

 _Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor, por suerte ya lo tenía avanzado por ello me fue fácil concluirlo en tan poco tiempo que dispongo para escribir, espero y el mismo sea de su agrado de antemano, ¡gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes, ello es muy valioso para mí, también quiero informarles que de ahora en adelante debido a que ando mis tiempos muy complicados solo actualizare esta historia una sola vez a la semana, solo martes, salvo no pueda publicar en martes lo haré un jueves, espero su comprensión y paciencia._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	24. Haciendo de lado los prejuicios: Retoman

**Capítulo 23:** **"Haciendo de lado los prejuicios: Retomando una amistad"**

Un par de chicas se encontraban platicando en un parque.

Pues sin duda no nos pudieron salir mejor las cosas Maki solita se encargara de poner en marcha el plan B entonces solo nos quedaría Sanae, dijo Noriko.

Si muy cierto pero como le harás para provocar los celos de Tsubasa, a poco te piensas disfrazar de chico y sacarte una foto con Sany y luego enviársela a Tsubasa, respondió Yukari intrigada.

No, claro que no, ya te lo explique me contactare con él y le daré a entender que Sany anda saliendo con alguien,…, decía Narumí mientras la joven de coletas la escuchaba con atención.

 **En tanto:**

En una habitación un par de chicas estaban mirando unas prendas que estaban sobre una cama.

Te volviste loca Maki, yo no pienso ponerme la ropa de tu hermano, decía Sanae con firmeza.

Pero, ¿por qué no?, mi hermano tiene muy buenos gustos al vestir, sin duda te veras espectacular con cualquiera de sus prendas, respondió Maki.

No, Maki, yo no me pondré la ropa de tú hermano, dijo Sanae con firmeza mientras empezaba a rascarse los brazos.

Ja ja ja, ya entendí tienes Tsubasitis, dijo Maki mientras reía.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña.

Le tienes alergia a mi hermanito, dijo Maki sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Está bien tú ganas, tomare de mis ahorros para comprarte un traje nuevo, todo sea por darle celos a mí bombón además creo que la ropa de mi hermanito te quedaría muy floja.

Así es, respondió la castaña.

Bueno, guardare todo y vamos por ropa nueva, dijo Maki mientras la castaña sonreía.

 **2 horas después:**

Un par de hermosas chicas estaban dentro de un vestuario mirando unas prendas.

Creo que está debes probarte, es moderno y a la vez elegante, de hecho te verás espectacular con el, decía Maki entregándole a la castaña un traje.

¿Probarme?, respondió Sanae espantada.

Si, por ello estamos aquí, no podemos llevarnos un trajecito sin que te lo hayas probado, respondió Maki.

Está bien, dijo con resignación Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Toma mi bolso, para poner ponérmelo.

Bien, respondió Maki sonriendo.

 **En tanto:**

Dentro de una habitación una par de jóvenes platicaban.

Vez, te dije que aquí es un mejor lugar para platicarte mi plan, no hubo nadie en mi casa, decía Narumí sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón y déjame decirte que lo que le dirás a Tsubasa es perfecto pues después de todo no es falso lo que le dirás, el interés del capitán de King box de la preparatoria de chicos de Tokio en nuestra Sany es cierto, el anda tras nuestra amiga desde hace mucho otra cosa es que ella no le de esperanzas, que se la pase rechazando sus invitaciones y obsequios, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Así es, además el no es el único, nuestra Sany es una chica que tiene muchos pretendientes, respondió Narumí haciendo una pausa para decir: Voy a hacerte un borrador de lo que le pienso escribir a Tsubasa para que le des tu visto bueno.

Bien, respondió Yukari.

 **Centro Comercial:**

Nos lo llevamos, decía Maki mientras entregaba unas prendas a una vendedora.

Bien, acompáñenme para que lo cancelen, dijo la mujer mirando de manera extraña al par de chicas que habían salido del vestuario llevando en sus manos prendas de hombre.

Si, dijeron Maki y Sanae a la vez.

Luego iremos por una peluca, un par de lentes, decía emocionada Maki mientras la castaña la escuchaba.

De repente Maki se quedo callada.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo la castaña.

Esa no es Azumi, dijo Maki al ver a la supuesta chica en el sector de chicos.

Si, si es ella, pero no esta sola está con Noriko, respondió Sanae.

¿Y qué andarán haciendo por aquí?, ¿a poco crees que seguirán mi idea?, decía sonriendo Maki.

No, no lo creo, respondió Sanae riendo.

Señoritas, dijo la vendedora.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijeron el par de jovencitas mientras continuaban su camino tras la vendedora.

 **En tanto:**

Un par de chicas platicaban mientras miraban unas prendas.

Creo que mejor le compro unos guantes, le serán más útiles, decía una linda pelinegra sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, creo que es mejor, yo de paso por allí le compro algo a Taro también, respondió Azumí.

¿Qué también es su cumpleaños este mes?, dijo sorprendida Noriko.

No, claro que no, es solo que yo quería enviarle un detallito como amiga, es todo, dijo Azumi sonriendo.

Claro, como amiga, dijo Noriko sonriendo.

Noriko, solo somos amigos, esa es la verdad, respondió sonrojada Azumi.

Pues a mi me parecen novios pues se comunican casi a diario, en cambió yo tengo que encontrar algún pretexto para contactarme con él, dijo Noriko sonriendo.

Y ahora el pretexto es su cumpleaños, respondió Azumi sonriendo.

Pues si, dijo Noriko riendo.

Bueno, vamos por su regalo entonces, respondió Azumi mientras la pelinegra asentía.

 **Horas después: "Casa Ozora"**

Maki discutía con su hermano menor mientras una castaña sonreía.

Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar enano, Sany y yo estamos ocupadas, decía Maki.

Pero yo también quiero jugar a disfrazarme, respondió Daichi mientras la castaña que estaba vestida de chico reía.

Ya te he dicho que esto no es un juego, estamos ensayando para una obra de teatro, dijo Maki con firmeza.

Entonces quiero ver el ensayo, decía Daichi.

No, no, ya te dije que no, respondió Maki.

Maki, déjalo, además el no puede colaborar con lo que necesitemos para la sesión de fotos, decía Sanae sonriendo.

¿Fotos?, no que sería un ensayo de una obra de teatro, dijo Daichi.

Pues la sesión de fotos es parte de la obra de teatro, respondió Maki.

Entonces quiero verla, insistía el pequeño.

Está bien enano, tú ganas, pasa, pero ni una sola palabra de esto a mamá, dijo Maki con firmeza.

No, no te preocupes, ¿quieres que sea una sorpresa, verdad?, respondió Daichi sonriendo.

Si, si, dijo Maki.

Bueno empecemos, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras Daichi se sentaba sobre la cama de su hermana y esta tomaba una cámara.

Pondremos fondo de cuadros para crear escenarios, dijo Maki.

Bien, respondió la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

El pequeño Daichi aplaudía mientras Maki apagaba su cámara automática y Sanae se sacaba el gorro y lentes que se había puesto para la última foto.

Creo que con ellas tienes más que suficientes, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si, ojala y todo salga como lo tengo planeado, ahora mismo las edito y se las envío, respondió Maki.

¿Las envías?, ¿a quién Maki?, dijo Daichi.

¡Eh¡ Daichi, ¿quieres que juguemos?, dijo Sanae para evitar más preguntas del hermanito menor de su amiga.

Si, si juguemos, respondió feliz el pequeñín.

Bueno, me cambió y jugamos, espérame fuera, si, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Si, respondió Daichi feliz.

 **1 hora después:**

Maki llegaba al lugar donde su amiga jugaba con su hermano menor.

¿Terminaste?, dijo Sanae al verla.

Si, ya debe de haberlas recibido, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Entonces solo a esperar, dijo Sanae con una sonrisa.

Si, a esperar, respondió Sanae.

 **Turín - Italia:**

Un atractivo moreno miraba atónitos unas fotos que había recibido en su correo.

¿Qué significa esto?, primero está suplicándome que retomemos nuestra amistad y ahora me sale con esto, pensaba Kojiro mientras miraba con molestia al apuesto jovencito que aparecía en unas fotos junto a la chica que le gustaba.

Kojiro poso su vista en texto que venía junto a las fotos y lo leyó.

 _ **Él es mi amigo Kioto, está muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?, él me invito a un paseo a su pueblo que queda en una isla y estás son las fotos.**_

Kioto, Kioto, no puede ser, su amigo, pero para ser solo su amigo es muy confianzudo, pensaba Kojiro mientras miraba una de las fotos en donde el supuesto joven abrazaba a Maki.

No, no puedo permitir que nadie me robe tú amistad, nadie y menos ese flacucho, de cara de niña, no claro que no, yo debo ser tú mejor amigo, si yo debo ser tú mejor amigo, tal vez yo tengo la culpa, me aleje de ella, le dije que ya no quería que seamos amigos pero ello es falso, yo necesito tú amistad, la necesito, la necesito, pensaba Kojiro mientras miraba las fotos mientras sentía que todo le quemaba por dentro.

Pero él no era el único que en ese momento estaba experimentando celos terribles, Tsubasa estaba pasando por la misma situación, con la única diferencia que él no sabía como era su rival.

 **Barcelona – España:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en un sofá contestando los mensajes que le llegaban de una de las chicas a las que habían entrenado junto a sus amigos.

No comprendo ¿Por qué me dices ello Narumí?, escribía Tsubasa en su celular mientras sentía que todo le quemaba por dentro.

Bueno, solo te estoy platicando un poquito de cada una de nosotras, pensé que querías saber ello, apareció en su celular.

Pues, los asuntos personales no me interesan, escribió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Sanae anda saliendo con un tipo que practica King Box.

Bueno, bueno, no te me esponjes, apareció en la pantalla.

No, no me esponjo, es solo que es la verdad, escribió Tsubasa.

Bueno, ni modo, yo que quería que lo conocieras, apareció en la pantalla.

¿Qué?, escribió Tsubasa.

Tengo su foto, es muy reconocido a nivel de preparatorias, ¿quieres conocerlo?, Sany dice que le parece muy guapo, apareció en la pantalla.

No, no quiero, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno en fin, ya tengo sueño, fue un gusto platicar contigo, apareció en la pantalla.

Espera, escribió Tsubasa.

¿Dime?, apareció en la pantalla.

Descansa, escribió Tsubasa antes de salir del chat mientras pensaba: Kanda, ese el nombre del chico que Sanae admira, no que me admiraba a mí.

 **Turín - Italia:**

Un moreno se encontraba parado frente a su ventana con un celular en la mano pensando: La llamo, la llamo, si, tengo que llamarla, si no lo hago, ese tal Kioto me la puede ganar además ese no se ve confiable, no, no se ve confiable.

Kojiro empezó a buscar el número de teléfono de Maki mientras pensaba: Retomare nuestra amistad, la retomare.

 **Japón: "Casa Ozora"**

Maki se encontraba cubierta por su sabana sentada sobre su cama, sosteniendo su celular mientras pensaba: No me llama, no me llama.

Luego de algunos minutos su celular empezó a timbrar, Maki al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla sonrió y contesto inmediatamente la llamada.

¡Kojiro¡ dijo Maki feliz.

Si, soy yo, ¿aún tengo a mi amiga por allí o ya me la robaron?, escucho la joven mientras sonreía.

No, claro que no, yo sigo siendo tú amiga y tú mi soccers angells favorito, respondió Maki sonriendo.

¿En verdad?, escucho la joven.

Si, en verdad, Kioto solo es un amigo pero no como tú, tú eres un amigo especial, muy especial, no sabes como me alegra oír tú voz, te extrañaba mucho Kojiro, extrañaba platicar contigo, que me aconsejes, que me escuches,…, empezó a decir Maki mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría al tiempo que pensaba: Funciono, funciono, recupere a mí amigo, me conformo con ello aunque tal vez nunca podamos ser más que ello, me conformo con tu amistad.


	25. Los sentimientos no se pueden callar: Un

**Capítulo 24:** **"Los sentimientos no se pueden callar: Un consejo de corazón"**

Un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en una salón vació platicando sobre sus vidas sentimentales mientras estaban sentadas en el piso.

Entonces, lo de ustedes si es serio, decía emocionada Reiko.

Pues si, por el e decidido quedarme aquí, ya lo platique con mis padres y ellos han decidido apoyarme, respondía feliz Yoshiko.

Que bueno amiga, así no sufrirás con un amor a distancia aunque si el amor es grande todo se soporta, dijo Azumi con nostalgia.

Si eso es cierto yo creo que el amor si es grande lo soporta todo por ello si Hikaru se va a otro país para seguir creciendo profesionalmente yo lo apoyare, respondió Yoshiko.

Así debe ser amiga, pero lo que no comprendo son las palabras de Azumi o más bien como las dijo, acoto Mei.

¿A qué te refieres?, dijo Yoshiko.

Ella hablo de un amor a distancia. Azumi, ¿a poco Tarito y tú ya son…?, decía sonriendo Mei.

No, no, claro que no, seguimos siendo amigos, respondió Azumi.

Azumi, ¿hasta cuando?, pensé que ya habías seguido nuestros consejos, dijo Narumí.

Pues si lo hizo, bueno lo hicimos, dijo una hermosa pelinegra.

¡Noriko¡ dijo Azumi.

Hay, disculpa, no debí abrir mi boca, ¿verdad?, respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

Creo que no; dijo Yayoi riendo.

Bueno chicas, somos amigas, ¿no?, no debemos tenernos secretos, decía Yukari.

Así, es, cuenten, cuenten chicas y yo luego les cuento algo, dijo Kumi mientras una castaña miraba a sus amigas.

Está bien, lo que sucede es que Noriko me pidió que ayer la acompañase a buscar un regalo para Genzo, decía Azumi haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Si saben que cumple años en este mes, verdad?.

Si, dijeron las jóvenes.

Bueno aprovechando ello yo decidí comprar algo para Taro, decía Azumi siendo interrumpida por una de las jóvenes.

¿Tarito también cumple años este mes?, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que Azumi quería enviarle algo por su nuevo logro con su equipo, dijo Noriko.

Así es y pues aprovechando que estábamos en ese centro comercial pues…, decía Azumi mientras las demás jóvenes la escuchaban con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Pues nos parece bien que hayas dado ese pasó Azumi, haber si así Tarito se anima a tener algo más que una amistad contigo, dijo sonriendo Narumí mientras las demás chicas asentían.

Y hablando de relaciones, ¿cómo vas con Jun amiga?, dijo Yukari mirando a una peli roja.

Pues bien, feliz, el es tan lindo y no solo me refiero a lo físico sino también a su persona,….., decía Yayoi con ojos soñadores al tiempo que una joven de cabello corto entraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al lugar.

Maki, ¿qué sucedió?, llegaste con media hora de retraso, dijo Sanae al notar la presencia de la joven.

Si amiga, por ti tuvimos que retrasar la porra, dijo Kumi.

Amiga, ¡gracias¡ decía Maki ignorando los comentarios de Kumi mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la castaña.

¿Gracias?, decía la castaña mientras sonreía.

Si gracias, dijo Maki mientras abrazaba a su amiga que se estaba volviendo roja de tanto apretón.

Maki, me asfixias, decía Sanae.

Hay disculpa, es que estoy, feliz, muy feliz, respondió Maki.

¿Y qué te tiene tan feliz?, dijo intrigada Yoshiko.

Mi bombón, respondió Maki.

¿No me digas que…?, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Si amiga, si, funciono, funciono, dijo Maki tomando las manos de la castaña al tiempo que empezaba a dar saltitos.

¿Qué está pasando?, preguntaba una confundida Kumi mientras algunas de las chicas levantaban sus hombros.

Creo que Maki recupero la amistad de su bombón, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Ósea de Kojiro Hyuga, replico Yoshiko.

Así es, mi plan de darle celos con un chico que fue Sany funciono, funciono chicas, él me llamo ayer por la noche…, decía Maki mientras les comentaba a sus amigas todo lo que había platicado con el moreno.

 **Cataluña - España:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba colocándose su polera cuando unas palabras vinieron a su mente.

 _ **Tengo su foto, es muy reconocido a nivel de preparatorias, ¿quieres conocerlo?, Sany dice que le parece muy guapo**_ _ **.**_

Maldición, por qué no logro concentrarme, no debería importarme lo que ella haga con su vida o quien le parezca guapo o no, se reprochaba mentalmente Tsubasa al tiempo que otras palabras vinieron a su mente.

 _ **Su nombre es Kanda, es capitán del equipo de King Box de la preparatoria de chicos de Tokio.**_

Kanda, ese es su nombre, pensaba Tsubasa cuando de repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Es Genzo, dijo Tsubasa al ver quien lo llamaba al tiempo que contestaba la llamada: Amigo, que novedades.

Bien amigo, ya sabes de mi nuevo triunfo en la liga, ¿verdad?, escucho, Tsubasa.

Si, si amigo, pero me imagino que no me llamas para hablarme de ello….., decía Tsubasa sonriendo siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

No, por supuesto que no, lo que sucede es que…., decía Genzo mientras el joven de cabello negro lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después: "Alemania"**

Y para eso te llamaba amigo, a Taro ya le pase la voz, él me dijo que hoy mismo sale, ya que esta semana no tiene programación de partidos y como supe que tu equipo también tiene esta semana de descanso pues pensé que también podrías venir a cantarme las mañanitas ya que no estamos tan lejos, decías Genzo sonriendo.

Claro que iré Genzo, necesito distraerme un poco, escucho el joven de gorra.

¿Tienes algún problema?, dijo Genzo preocupado.

No, claro que no, salgo hoy mismo para Hamburgo, cuenta conmigo, escucho Genzo.

Bien amigo, gracias, dijo el joven de gorra sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

Genzo recibía de manos de un hombre de uniforme una cajita.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Genzo mientras pensaba: Viene de Japón, ¿será algún regalo de mis amigos?.

De nada, con su permiso, respondió el uniformado al tiempo que el chico de gorra cerro su puerta.

Genzo camino con el pequeño regalo hacia su habitación al llegar a ella, desato con cuidado el lazo que ataba la pequeña cajita pero al hacerlo de esta cayó una tarjeta.

Es de Noriko, pensó Genzo mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios al tiempo que leía lo que la joven le había escrito.

 **Francia:**

Un apuesto jovencito de rostro dulce tomaba asiento junto a su equipaje mientras leía una tarjeta que había estado sobre una caja de regalo que había recibido hace algunos minutos.

Por poco me iba y ni te recibía, pensaba Taro mientras leía la nota al tiempo que abría la cajita.

 _ **Este es un pequeño presente por tu nuevo triunfo y por haber estado considerado desde que empezó el torneo de Francia como el jugador de la semana.**_

 _ **Eres extraordinario, que sigas cosechando más triunfos querido amigo.**_

 _ **Azumi.**_

Azumi, están muy lindos y justos son de mi talla, me los pondré en mi próximo partido, en el camino te llamare para darte las gracias, pensaba Taro mientras miraba unos lindos zapatos deportivos que había tomado en una de sus manos.

 **Alemania:**

Genzo miraba sus manos que estaban cubiertas por un par de hermosos guantes, mientras pensaba: ¡Gracias Noriko, me los pondré en mi próximo partido¡ te enviare un mensaje de agradecimiento también, sin duda eres una chica diferente a todas las que he conocido.

 **Japón:  
** Una hermosa castaña daba de vueltas en su cama mientras unas palabras venían a su mente.

 _ **Y me dijo que le parezco linda, linda, linda.**_

Kumi se contacta con él y a él ella le parece linda, eso significa que a él le gusta Kumi además ella menciono que el tiempo que él estuvo aquí entrenándonos, ellos habían salido,….., tal vez con ella tuvo esa cita aquella, vez,….., no, no, debe importarme nada de lo que respecta a él, no, no debe importarme, pensaba una castaña mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria"**

Un par de chicas hablaban en un patio mientras esperaban la llegada de sus demás compañeras.

Entonces mentiste, decía una de ellas.

Bueno, pero solo en ello, lo demás es cierto, hemos salido en grupo ¿no?, dijo una joven de coletas.

Si, eso es cierto pero tú diste a entender que solo habían salido los dos y ello no es así, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, no me respondas ya lo imagino, querías que Sany malinterprete todo, ¿verdad?, decía Reiko sin notar que una castaña estaba escuchando la plática a unos metros de distancia.

Que bien me conoces, respondió Kumi al tiempo que una castaña se acerco a ellas.

¡Hola chicas¡ dijo Sanae con toda la calma posible mientras pensaba: No pienso generar problemas por esto, yo no soy nada de él, tal vez Kumi vea en mi a una rival pero yo nunca seré ello.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Kumi.

¿Las demás chicas aún no llegan?, pregunto Sanae.

No, aún no, respondió Reiko.

Bueno, abra que esperarlas, dijo Sanae.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera las demás jóvenes integrantes del equipo de porristas de la preparatoria llegaron y todas fueron al ambiente donde ensayaban sus porras.

 **Dos días después: "Alemania"**

Un par de jóvenes se daban un efusivo abrazo bajo el umbral de una puerta.

¡Feliz cumpleaños¡ disculpa que llegue tan tarde pero no pude venir más temprano, decía uno de ellos.

¡Gracias amigo¡ ¡gracias por venir¡ no te preocupes, pero pasa, Taro, ya esta aquí, decía un joven de gorra.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ dijo un joven de rostro dulce mientras se acercaba al joven que recién había llegado.

¡Taro¡ respondió Tsubasa estrechando la mano de su amigo.

Tras los saludos respectivos los tres jóvenes tomaron asientos y empezaron a platicar un poco de ellos.

Y estos son, decía Genzo mostrándoles a sus amigos el par de guantes que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños.

Están muy lindos, dijo Taro.

Si, es cierto y se ven muy cómodos, acoto Tsubasa.

Pues si son muy cómodos y lindo además son de mi talla, decía Genzo.

Vaya que esas niñas saben mucho de nosotros a mi Azumi también me envío un obsequio,….., decía Taro mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya Taro, sincérate, ya superaste tú decepción amorosa gracias a esa niña, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Si, si, es cierto, gracias a Azumi e vuelto a creer en el amor, respondió Taro.

Pues que bueno amigo, merecías ser feliz de verdad, decía Genzo siendo interrumpido por un joven de cabello negro.

¿Estas enamorado de una niña de prepa?, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

Pues no comprendo tú sorpresa amigo, esas niñas son unas bellezas, allí tienes a Jun y Hikaru que ya se hicieron novios de un par de ellas y no me salgas con que no lo sabes porque Narumí de seguro ya te lo contó, ella es la única de todas esas niñas que se la pasa dejándonos algún mensaje en nuestros buzones de correo para estar al día de lo que pasa por Japón con ellas y tú no eres la excepción pues Narumí me ha dicho que ella se contacta con todos, decía Genzo.

Bueno, si, si lo sé pero nunca pensé que Taro…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el mencionado.

No tiene nada de malo amigo, además la mayoría de ellas ya pronto cumplirán los 18 además para el amor no hay edad, respondió Taro.

Bien contestado amigo, pero ya dime para cuando la declaración, dijo Genzo.

Pues tengo que ver mis horarios para ir a Japón tampoco quiero pedirle que sea mi novia por teléfono pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti, respondió Taro.

¿De mí?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Si, de ti amigo, ¿qué sientes por Noriko?, pregunto Taro.

Pues es una chica muy linda y dulce, me hace sentir bien, la verdad nunca me había sentido también con una chica además es la primera chica con la que llevo tanto tiempo de amigo sin que haya nada más…, decía Genzo sonriendo.

¿Y no has pensado que ella puede ser la indicada?, dijo Taro mientras Tsubasa miraba a sus dos amigos.

Si, si, lo he pensado muchas veces, tal vez en algún momento decida intentarlo con ella, respondió Genzo sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Creo que ya es hora, vamos.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del departamento y abordaron un lujoso auto color rojo. Luego de algunos minutos de viaje el auto se detuvo en un lujoso local.

¿Estarán tus amigos de equipo?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, la pasaremos increíble, respondió Genzo.

Los jóvenes bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, este estaba lleno de luces de colores y el sonido de la música era tan fuerte que casi no se podía ni hablar.

Genzo presento a sus amigos con sus compañeros de equipo, luego de ello los jóvenes disfrutaron de la fiesta, entre risas, bebidas y baile.

 **Horas después:**

Un joven de gorra y un joven de rostro dulce ayudaban a caminar a uno de sus amigos.

No comprendo, que le paso, si el no es de tomar, decía Taro.

Todo empezó por ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?, decía Genzo.

Kanda, respondió Taro.

Si, ese tal Kanda, se puso furioso en cuanto escucho ese nombre y empezó a beber y beber cada vez más cuando el tipo hacía gala de su fama de conquistador, dijo Genzo.

Si, tienes razón, decía Taro cuando de repente Tsubasa dijo con voz de ebrio: Sanae no puedes preferir a ese idiota, su solo nombre es horrible, si es horrible, Kan….da.

¡Sanae¡ dijeron a la vez Genzo y Taro.

¿Crees que sea la Sanae que conocemos?, pregunto Genzo.

Yo creo que si, dijo Taro.

Bueno, este chisme no me lo pierdo,…., y tanto que estaba de crítico con las relaciones de Jun y Hikaru, aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas de la atracción que nuestro amigo siente por esa belleza, claro él siempre lo ha negado a pesar de su notoria actitud para con ella pero yo nunca me creí sus negativas por ello no hice el menor esfuerzo por conquistarla ya que pensé que Tsubasa en algún momento aceptaría sus sentimientos, dijo Genzo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Y tal parece que al fin lo está aceptando, al menos de ebrio, bien dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, respondió Taro.

Así es amigo…..bueno, hay que darle un baño, le damos un par de pastillas para la resaca y que nos cuente el chisme pero completo, ¿quiero saber quien es ese tal Kanda?, ¿qué relación tiene con la belleza?, ¿por qué Tsubasita está tan celoso?, aunque yo ya tengo mis sospechas, la verdad las tengo desde que vi como nuestro amigo se llevaba con la belleza, dijo Genzo.

Si, yo también tengo mis sospechas sobre los sentimientos de nuestro amigo, él es muy transparente, acoto Taro mientras Genzo asentía.

 **1 hora después:**

Un par de jóvenes miraban de manera expectante a un joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado en un sofá bebiendo algo.

Ya dejen de mirarme así, se que no debí beber, no tengo costumbre, si cometí alguna imprudencia les pido disculpas, sobre todo a ti Genzo, debí arruinarte tú fiesta, decía Tsubasa apenado.

Y quien te está echando en cara algo, yo no, dijo Genzo.

Yo tampoco además no hiciste ninguna imprudencia, solo se te salieron algunas cositas, respondió Taro.

Así es y estamos esperando que nos las aclares, es todo, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

No comprendo, respondió Tsubasa.

Estas enamorado de la belleza, de Sanae Nakazawa, ¿verdad?, y tanto que lo negabas y hasta te escandalizaste al saber que nosotros estábamos atraídos por unas niñas, decía Genzo riendo.

¿Qué?, ¿de dónde sacas esa estupidez?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Sanae no puedes preferir a ese idiota, su solo nombre es horrible, si es horrible, Kanda, eso dijiste de camino y a la única Sanae que conocemos es a esa belleza, además estabas de un carácter de perro cuando escuchaste que ese joven del bar se llamaba como tu enemigo de amores y por ello empezaste a beber, decía Genzo mientras Taro asentía.

Eso no es cierto, dejen de inventar cosas, respondió Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie.

Amigo, no niegues más lo que sientes, los sentimientos no se pueden callar, en algún momento ellos se manifiestan como lo que paso hace algunas horas contigo. No es malo enamorarse de alguien menor que nosotros, el amor no es malo, ni hace daño ni quita el tiempo como se que es tu manera de pensar amigo, el amor da fortaleza, te llena de felicidad, si sientes algo por ella primero que nada reconócelo; segundo, no permitas que otro te la robe, lucha por su amor, se feliz, es un consejo de corazón de un amigo que te conoce, te aprecia y te valora mucho, dijo Taro.

Lo nuestro no puede ser, ella ya se canso de mi indiferencia, yo la conozco desde niños, éramos amigos pero cuando ella fue creciendo me di cuenta que yo ya no la veía solo como amiga y lo que ella empezaba a despertar en mi me causaba miedo, mucho miedo, por ello empecé a comportarme como un miserable con ella, todo con la finalidad de que se aleje de mi, de que no trunque mis sueños, yo pensaba que si tenía algo con ella me iba a desconcentrar y no llegaría a cumplir mis metas, por ello cambié mi forma de ser con ella de un día para otro, la trate mal, muy mal, todo con tal de que empiece a despreciarme y se aleje de mí, con el tiempo logre mi objetivo, ella se harto de mi, se harto y tal parece que ahora hasta anda saliendo con otro, respondió Tsubasa mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

¿Ella te lo ha dicho?, dijo Taro.

No, pero se que anda saliendo con otro, lo sé por Narumí, ella me lo comento, respondió Tsubasa con amargura.

Salir no significa que haya algo, te lo digo yo que he salido con muchas chicas y ninguna de ellas ha llegado adueñarse aún de mi corazón, solo salgo con ellas como amigo, aunque tal vez pronto mi corazón tenga ya una dueña, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Lo que dice Genzo es verdad, el salir con alguien no quiere decir que seas algo de ese alguien, Tsubasa, muchas veces se sale para distraerse un poco, por compromiso, por amistad, dijo Taro.

Y a eso es lo que yo me refería amigo, no tienes porque pensar en una relación que tal vez ni exista, acoto Genzo dejando pensativo a Tsubasa.


	26. Siguiendo consejos: Empecemos de nuevo

**Capítulo 25:** **"Siguiendo consejos: Empecemos de nuevo"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en un sofá bebiendo una copa de agua mientras pensaba: Ya pasaron dos días desde que volví de Alemania, dos días desde que reconocí mis sentimientos, hacia la niña que me roba el sueño desde hace algunos años, frente a mis amigos, dos días que vengo pensando ¿qué hacer?, si bien Genzo y Taro me dieron algunos consejos aún no me atrevo a ponerlos en practica, ¿por qué seré tan cobarde si se trata de ella?.

Los pensamientos de Tsubasa se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

Ring, ring ring.

Tsubasa tomo su celular y respondió inmediatamente la llamada.

¿Qué novedades?, ¿ya tenemos nueva pareja?, escucho Tsubasa.

Genzo, como dices esas cosas, no puedo llamarla para pedirle por teléfono que sea mi novia, en ello le doy la razón a Taro, creo que seguiré el consejo de él, primero tengo que recuperar a la amiga lo siguiente vendrá después, contesto Tsubasa.

Con que no te demores mucho amigo, Sanae es una chica muy bella, con muchos pretendientes….., decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Ni me lo recuerdes, dijo con molestia Tsubasa.

Te lo recuerdo, porque quiero que actúes amigo, si sigues así de lento la perderás, decía Genzo.

Lo sé, lo sé, lo que pasa es que no sé como contactarla si por llamada o por mensaje, respondió Tsubasa.

Si se te hace difícil hablarle pues envíale un mensaje, puedes decirle que querías compartir con las personas que aprecias algo que te sucedió, puede ser un logro que hayas tenido esta semana con tú equipo amigo, la idea es que todo parezca de lo más normal,…., escuchaba Tsubasa con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Gracias amigo¡ tus consejos me servirán de mucho, dijo Tsubasa.

Espero que los pongas en práctica cuanto antes, respondió Genzo.

Así será, es solo que tengo que calcular la hora para que mi mensaje le llegue al momento en que ella este en su casa, ya sabes por la diferencia horaria, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Si tienes razón, escucho el pelinegro.

Bueno amigo voy cortando la llamada, aprovechare que estoy de descanso para hacer un borrador de lo que le escribiré a Sanae,….., decía Tsubasa.

 **En tanto: "Japón"**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban apartadas de su grupo de amigas en un salón.

Entonces hasta ahora Sanae no te ha comentado nada, decía Narumí.

No amiga, tal parece que tú plan B no dio resultado con Tsubasa, respondió Yukari con nostalgia.

Pero que chico tan terco, dijo Narumí cuando escucharon: ¿Qué tanto parlotean?.

¡Eh¡ nada, nada Sanae, dijeron Yukari y Narumí a la vez.

Pues a mi me pareció verlas parloteando, respondió Sanae.

Bueno, si, si estábamos hablando pero es sobre algo que me pareció que le podemos agregar a la porra, decía Narumí.

Pues sería bueno que lo comentes con todos amiga, recuerda que somos un equipo no un grupo, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si, si lo sé Sany, es solo que antes de decírselo a todas pues quise pedirle su opinión a Yuka, es todo, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

Bueno, vengan a ensayar la nueva porra y aquí nos compartes tus ideas Narumí, respondió Sanae.

Bien, dijo Narumí.

Narumí y Yukari fueron con el grupo de chicas y juntas ensayaron una de sus nuevas porras.

 **Horas después:**

Una castaña tomaba su maletín de una banca para salir de un salón junto a una joven de cabello corto.

Me alegra oírte tan contenta Maki, dijo Sanae con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su preparatoria con su amiga.  
Si estoy feliz, aunque se que solo podré ser su amiga me conformo con ello Sany, prefiero ello a distanciarme de nuevo de él, respondió Maki con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

¿Y porqué piensas que solo te tendrás que conformar con ser su amiga?, si él ya dio el paso de retomar su amistad es porque siente algo especial por ti, ¿no?, dijo Sanae con calma.

Si, tal vez, yo también he pensado ello pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, si ello se da seré aún más feliz pero si no me conformare con ser su amiga, su amiga especial, él así me dijo que me considera, respondió Maki.

Vez, tengo razón, él siente algo especial por ti amiga pero dejémoslo al tiempo, dijo Sanae.

Si, dejémoslos al tiempo, respondió Maki deteniendo sus pasos.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana amiga, allí está mi bus, dijo Sanae.

Si, nos vemos mañana, respondió Maki mientras veía alejarse a la castaña.

 **Cataluña –España: "Departamento de Tsubasa"**

Tsubasa miraba un texto que había escrito en su celular una y otra vez mientras pensaba: Si creo que quedo bien, no se nota desesperado ni interesado, solo parece las palabras de un amigo que quiere recuperar la amistad de alguien, además allí le propongo empezar de nuevo. Si para romper esa barrera que yo mismo cree entre los dos está bien, si me respondes este mensaje, te enviare los otros que escribí para que veas que en verdad quiero recuperar esa amistad que tuvimos cuando éramos niños.

Tsubasa levanto su mirada para observar la hora en un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre una mesa.

Creo que ya es buena hora, a estás horas ya debes estar yendo a tú casa, pensaba Tsubasa mientras pulsaba con uno de sus dedos enviar en su celular.

Listo ya está, ahora a esperar, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba con ilusión la pantalla de su celular.

 **Tokio – Japón: "Bus"**

Sanae sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su vestido tras sentir que este había vibrado anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje.

La castaña miro con extrañeza el número pues no lo tenía anotado entre sus contactos pero una parte del texto que ella podía visualizar del mensaje llamo su atención haciendo que está lo abra en vez de ignorarlo como siempre solía hacer cuando recibía algún mensaje de un número que no tenía registrado.

 _ **Permíteme compartir parte de esta alegría contigo, no me lo niegues, recuerdo que una vez mi madre me dijo que las cosas buenas o malas siempre es bueno compartirlas con las personas que apreciamos y pues tú eres una persona a la que yo apreció mucho aunque lo dudes.**_

 _ **Bueno lo que quería compartir contigo querida Sany es una nominación de la que estoy siendo parte….**_

La castaña leía incrédula el mensaje que había recibido pues parecía el mensaje de un amigo que le tenía mucha, mucha confianza además la había vuelto a llamar como lo llamaba cuando eran niños.

No comprendo, estoy segura que es Tsubasa, de seguro Maki le dio mi número pero, ¿a qué estás jugando Tsubasa?, ¿acaso intentas burlarte de mi?, pensaba la castaña mientras leía la parte de despedida del mensaje.

 _ **Sany, creo que ya te diste cuenta que soy Tsubasa, conseguí tú número del celular de mi hermana sin que está lo note.**_

 _ **Sany empecemos de nuevo, quisiera recuperar a mi amiga, ¿me lo permitirías?.**_

¿Empezar de nuevo?, ¿recuperar mi amistad?, no comprendo, estás hablando en serio, escribió sin pensar la castaña en su celular.

Hay no, lo envíe, dijo Sanae al darse cuenta que ya había enviado el mensaje.

Por supuesto, empecemos de nuevo Sanae, perdóname por haber sido tan grosero contigo pero a veces ni yo mismo me soporto, llego como respuesta.

¡Tsubasa¡ pensó Sanae mientras en su bello rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa al tiempo que escribía un nuevo mensaje.

 **Cataluña – España:**

Por supuesto, Empecemos de nuevo, leyó Tsubasa mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría.

¡Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad¡ prometo está vez no arruinarla, escribió Tsubasa.

Eso espero y en cuanto a grosero, yo también fui muy grosera contigo, apareció en la pantalla de su celular.

Pero ello fue por mi culpa, yo propiciaba que me respondas mal, escribió Tsubasa.

Mejor olvidemos ello, apareció en la pantalla.

Si, olvidémoslo. ¿Estás en tú casa o aún estás en la escuela?, escribió Tsubasa.

Estoy en el bus, apareció en la pantalla.

¿En el bus?, escribió Tsubasa.

Si, estoy yendo a casa, pero no te preocupes, estoy sentada, podemos platicar sin problemas, así mi viaje no se me hace tedioso, apareció en la pantalla.

Que bueno que mi plática te sirva para que no te aburras en el bus, escribió Tsubasa.

Pues si, apareció en la pantalla.

¿Cuéntame siguen practicando futbol?, escribió Tsubasa.

No al menos como deporte de la escuela no, volvimos a las porras, Maki a parte de las porras también volvió a entrenar con el equipo de softball, eso sí con las chicas cada fin de semana jugamos nuestros partiditos en una canchita deportiva cerca de la escuela, creo que se nos hizo un habito, apareció en la pantalla del celular.

El fútbol es un deporte muy bueno para la salud, me da gusto saber que lo sigan practicando, escribió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: No pensé que me perdonaría pero lo hizo, sin duda Sanae es un una chica increíble.

La platica entre Tsubasa y Sanae se prolongo por varios minutos luego de los cuales ambos quedaron inmensamente felices al saber que habían retomado su amistad, esa amistad que tuvieron hace años y que habían perdido sin una causa aparente.

 **Japón - Tokio:**

Una bella castaña bajaba de un bus con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en sus labios mientras pensaba: No se que haya sucedido para que Tsubasa haya cambiado de actitud pero ello me hace feliz, muy feliz. Volvimos hacer amigos, si, si.

La castaña empezó a sonreír como niña mientras las personas que pasaban junto a ella la miraban.

Estoy feliz, muy feliz, muy feliz, dijo Sanae al sentirse observada.

Pues felicitaciones por tanta felicidad, dijeron algunas de las personas que habían escuchado lo que la castaña dijo.

¡Gracias, muchas gracias¡ respondió la castaña antes de continuar su camino.

 **Cataluña- España:**

Un joven de cabello negro de sonrisa radiante miraba su celular mientras pensaba: Princesa, espero algún día llamarte así pero todo a su tiempo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y vivir cada etapa, ahora estoy en la etapa de amigo y espero disfrutarla y hacerte disfrutar a ti está etapa al máximo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Japón - Tokio"**

Un grupo de jovencitas platicaban en un patio mientras esperaban el reinicio de sus clases.

¿Entonces se irá al extranjero?, decía Yayoi.

Si, en un par de meses, respondió Yoshiko con calma.

Entonces de nada valió que renunciaras a ir con tus padres, dijo Kumi ganándose una mirada de reproche de sus amigas.

¡Kumi¡ como eres de imprudente, dijo Reiko.

Yo solo digo la verdad, respondió Kumi.

Yo no me arrepiento de haberles dicho a mis padres que me quería quedar aquí, el que Hikaru se vaya al extranjero no cambiara en nada nuestra relación, nosotros nos mantendremos en contacto, dijo Yoshiko.

Lo bueno es que estará para la fiesta de graduación, dijo Mei.

Si, él me acompañara a ella, respondió feliz Yoshiko.

El próximo año le pediré a Tsubasa que sea mi pareja de promoción, dijo Kumi.

Hay Kumi hasta el próximo año pueden pasar muchas cosas, dijo riendo Narumí.

¿Y hablando de muchas cosas?, ¿algo nuevo que contar amigas?, dijo Reiko mirando a sus amigas.

No, al menos de mi parte no, Genzo solo me ve como amiga, creo que él le teme a las relaciones, decía Noriko sonriendo.

Pues no creo que sea el único, tras aquella declaración tan repentina Ryo no ha vuelto a expresar su amor hacia Yuka, ¿o me equivoco amiga?, dijo Narumí.

No, no te equivocas aunque para mi es mejor, respondió Yukari con firmeza al tiempo que dos de las jóvenes del grupo se ponían de pie.

Vamos a los servicios higiénicos, dijo Maki tomando del brazo a una castaña que ni tiempo tuvo de replicar.

 **Minutos después: "Servicios Higiénicos"**

Ya Sany, dime que me andas ocultando, te conozco bastante bien y se que me ocultas algo, decía Maki.

No, no te estoy ocultando nada amiga, dijo Sanae.

¡Sany¡ respondió Maki.

Por lo visto sino te lo digo no me dejaras tranquila, ¿verdad?, respondió Sanae.

Pues no, dijo Maki con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Bien, tú hermano ayer se contacto conmigo por mensaje de texto para pedirme una disculpa y proponerme que empecemos de nuevo, respondió la castaña.

¿En serio?, dijo Maki incrédula.

Si, en serio, yo misma no sabía si creerlo, respondió Sanae.

¿Y qué le respondiste?, pregunto Maki intrigada.

Que le doy una nueva oportunidad pero aún no se lo comentes a las chicas, dijo Sanae con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie amiga, eso si quiero que sepas que esa noticia me hace muy feliz, siempre te he querido como cuñadita, respondió Maki con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida castaña.

 ** _Nota:  
_** _¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia¡_

 _¡Gracias especiales a: **AlejandraYamilNK, akasaku, Camila, Lety** ¡ ¡gracias chicas por siempre estar dejándome algún comentario, ello es muy valioso para mi¡_

 _Espero el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado, a mi me fascino escribirlo y ya que hoy tuve la mañana libre pues decidí publicarlo de una vez y no esperar la tarde._

 _Que tengan una linda semana y con está historia, será hasta la próxima semana._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	27. Nuevos noviazgos: El amor prevalece a la

**Capítulo 26:** **"Nuevos noviazgos: El amor prevalece a las diferencias"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un joven de rostro dulce platicaba por celular con alguien mientras se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá.

Si amigo, hoy salgo para Japón, ya no puedo seguir aplazando esto, quiero decirle lo que siento y si ella me lo permite darme una nueva oportunidad, decía Taro.

Bien pensado amigo, tú mereces ser feliz y esa chica es la indicada para ti además como bien dices el amor si es fuerte no tiene barreras, escucho Taro.

Así es amigo, por ello he decidido ser sincero con Azumí y aprovechando esta fecha de descanso iré a Japón a hablar con ella, además me encantaría ser su pareja de baile de graduación pero no como un amigo sino como su novio, dijo Taro.

Si, es cierto, falta poco para que se gradúen, dijo una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Así es Genzo, respondió Taro haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Y tú?, eres un gran consejero pero tal parece que le corres al amor, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Noriko?.

Estamos en la fase de amigos no es que le corra al amor, Noriko tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo y ello es lo que me gusta de ella pues me comprende, pero por ahora prefiero seguir así con ella solo como amigo, ya sabes no quiero perder a mis fans, escucho Taro.

Hay Genzo, no tienes remedio, dijo Taro sonriendo.

 **España: "Cataluña"**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se alistaba para ir a un nuevo día de entrenamiento al tiempo que platicaba por celular.

Entonces tendrán una gran fiesta, decía Tsubasa.

Si, me imagino que para esa fecha vendrás para que seas pareja de Maki, escucho el joven Ozora.

¿De Maki?, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Claro que iré pero de quien quiero ser pareja siempre es de ti.

Si de Maki, es tú hermana y supongo que querrás ir con ella, dijo una dulce voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues por supuesto que si pero también podría acompañarte a ti, ¿no?, ¿o caso pretendes ir con algún otro amigo?, respondió Tsubasa en tono celoso.

Al baile se tiene que llevar a una pareja pero yo podría ser la excepción y podría ir con ustedes aunque si tú lo permitieras Maki podría ir con alguien más,….., decía Sanae.

Con Daichi no puede ir, él es un niño, respondió Tsubasa.

No me refiero a Daichi y lo sabes, dijo Sanae.

Sany, ¡por favor¡ cuando retomamos nuestra amistad, la siguiente vez que nos comunicamos quedamos en que Hyuga no seria parte de ninguna de nuestras conversaciones, respondió Tsubasa.

No comprendo porque eres tan terco, Maki es tú hermana, ¿no te gustaría que sea aún más feliz?, su felicidad completa se llama Hyuga, escuchaba Tsubasa.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien no volveré a hablar del tema solo permíteme decirte algo por última vez, si en verdad deseas lo mejor para tú hermana déjala ser feliz haciendo lo que ella desee y sienta, apóyala, permítele vivir sus propias experiencias, no la sobreprotejas ese es tú deber como hermano, ¡ah¡ algo más no mezcles tus problemas personales en la vida de tú hermana, escucho Tsubasa.

Yo no tengo ningún problema personal con él, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Entonces demuéstralo y no hagas pensar lo contrario, haz que te admire más cada día no solo como futbolista sino también como persona, escucho Tsubasa quedando pensativo.

 **Japón: "Tokio"**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban tomando un helado como festejar un mes más de aniversario.

Me parece un sueño que hoy cumplamos un mes más juntos, decía una hermosa peli roja.

A mí también Yayoi, el tiempo se pasó tan rápido, pronto acabaras la preparatoria y empezaras tus estudios en la universidad, respondió Jun mientras miraba dulcemente a su novia.

Si, estudiaremos en la misma universidad, dijo emocionada Yayoi.

Para mi será un placer tenerte aún más cerca, respondió Jun tomando una de las manos de la joven haciéndola sonreír.

 **En tanto:**

Hikaru y Yoshiko caminaban del brazo por una feria mientras platicaban.

Sabes hermosa, estuve pensando algo, decía Hikaru.

¿Qué cariño?, dijo Yoshiko con dulzura.

Una vez que me consolide en el extranjero volveré por ti para casarnos y llevarte conmigo,….., decía Hikaru mientras la joven empezó a sollozar de la emoción.

Hikaru, decía Yoshiko mientras detenía sus pasos para secar con las palmas de sus manos las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Pero no llores, si lo dije es para que te des cuenta que yo en verdad te amo y que para mí lo nuestro es algo que quiero para toda la vida, respondió Hikaru mientras bajaba las manos de su novia para ser él quien secara sus lágrimas.

Lo sé, lo siento, aquí, dijo Yoshiko llevando sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

Ya no llores hermosa, yo te llamare todos los días, incluso cada vez que pueda vendré a verte,…, decía Hikaru.

Yo también iré a verte, respondió Yoshiko.

¿Es una promesa?, dijo Hikaru levantando el rostro de su novia con una de sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Si, es una promesa, respondió Yoshiko antes de sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos.

 **Centro comercial:**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban mirando en unos anaqueles unos productos.

Creo que esto también debemos llevar para el pastel, decía una de ellas quedándose callada repentinamente.

¿Sucede algo Reiko?, dijo Yukari.

Ese que está allá, ¿no es Ryo?, respondió la joven.

Si, es él, dijo Mei.

Pero vamos a saludarlo, acoto Narumí.

Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí, dijo Yukari.

¿Por qué?, no me digas que aún sigues molesta con él por aquellas confesiones, dijo Kumi sonriendo mientras Noriko la miraba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Voy por la harina, respondió Yukari ignorando las palabras de Kumi.

No debiste decir eso, dijo Noriko mirando a Kumi.

Yo solo digo lo que veo, respondió la joven de coletas.

Bueno, vamos a saludar a Ryo y de paso a darle una manito con Yuka, no pueden seguir así evitándose, somos amigos, dijo Narumí.

Si, eso es cierto, dijo Azumi.

El grupo de chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Ryo, tras los saludos respectivos y un pequeño cruce de palabras, Narumí se encargo de llevar del brazo al joven cara de mono al lugar donde estaba Yukari,

Pero a ¿dónde vamos?, decía Ryo.

Vamos con Yuka, no pueden seguir evitándose, es momento de que ambos aclaren lo que tengan que aclarar, respondió Narumí.

Pero si yo no tengo que aclararle nada, decía Ryo riendo.

¿Seguro?, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

Bueno, bueno tal vez solo algunas cosillas, decía Ryo.

Pues es momento de que aclares esas cosillas con ella, dijo Narumí sonriendo.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jóvenes llegaron frente a la chica de coletas que los miraba incrédula.

Bueno, allí lo dejo para que arreglen de una vez su embrollo, dijo Narumí antes de retirarse.

Hay está chica, decía Ryo mientras la chica de coletas lo miraba con molestia.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos al joven cara de mono quien tras varios minutos de silencio se animo a decir en tono nervioso: No pensé que te molestará tanto tenerme de fans.

No me molesta ello, lo que me molesta es tú cobardía, ¿es qué no pudiste decir que te gusto sobrio?, respondió Yukari con nostalgia.

Es que pensé que te molestarías, dijo Ryo.

No, no me hubiera molestado, pero ya no tiene caso, respondió Yukari al tiempo que empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él.

Me gustas, dijo Ryo haciendo que la joven detenga sus pasos al tiempo que el continuó diciendo: ¡Discúlpame por ser tan tonto¡ pero me dio miedo tú rechazo, ¿me darías una oportunidad para tratarnos más y quién sabe pueda terminar ganándome por completo tu corazón?.

Tonto, dijo Yukari girando a verlo.

Pero no me insultes, está bien que no me quieras dar una oportunidad pero no me insultes, respondió apenado Ryo.

Si que eres inocente pero así me gustas, siempre me estás sacando una sonrisa, respondió Yukari mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Ryo.

¿Entonces?, dijo Ryo incrédulo.

Si te doy una oportunidad, respondió Yukari mientras el rostro del joven se ilumino de alegría.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una bella jovencita recibía una carta de manos de un joven de uniforme.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Azumi un tanto intrigada mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

La joven se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa, retiro una de las sillas que habían en ella y tomo asiento en la misma al tiempo que abría el sobre:

 _ **Hoy puede ser un día especial, si quieres que este lo sea de verdad ve ha…**_

Azumí leía la nota sin comprender bien lo que sucedía, una vez que termino de leer la misma la doblo y dijo: Me da curiosidad, no comprendo quien pudo enviarme una nota así, parece una invitación a algún evento, además dice que no deje de ir, que me estará esperando.

**Horas después:**

La joven tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa a paso firme mientras pensaba: Esa dirección es de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio, la verdad no comprendo ¿quién puede estar detrás de esto?, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón me dictan que vaya.

Azumi al estar fuera de su casa abordo un taxi y partió a la dirección indicada en la carta.

Tras varios minutos de viaje el taxi se detuvo en un lujoso restaurantes de lunas, la joven bajo, al hacerlo, un hombre de uniforme la espero y le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas.

¡Eh¡ dijo sonrojada la joven al recibirlas.

Son para usted, la persona que lo espera dentro me pidió que se las entregue y que la lleve a la mesa donde él está, dijo el mozo.

¿Usted conoce a la persona que me espera?, dijo Azumi intrigada.

Quien, no, respondió el mozo sonriendo y con ello basto para que el corazón de la jovencita empezara a latir a prisa.

No puedo creerlo, ¿es que acaso mi sueño de amor se hará realidad?, pensó Azumi mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras caminaba.

 **Italia: "Turín"**

Un apuesto moreno platicaba por video llamada con una joven de cabello marrón corto.

Entonces estás aburrida, decía Kojiro sonriendo.

Si, mis padres salieron de paseo con Daichi y pues las chicas hoy tuvieron planes solas, respondió Maki con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Y pues como te sentiste sola acudiste a mí como último recurso, ni pensar que creí ser tú prioridad, decía el moreno fingiendo molestia.

Claro que eres mi prioridad, dijo Maki rápidamente.

¿Qué?, respondido Kojiro sorprendido.

Eres lo más valioso para mí, no digas que recurro a ti porque me siento sola o aburrida, tú siempre serás mi prioridad, dijo Maki.

¿En serió?, respondió Kojiro nervioso.

Si, yo, yo, te…decía nerviosa Maki.

Maki, cuéntame como van los preparativos para tú graduación, dijo el moreno al darse cuenta de lo que la joven iba a decir.

¿Por qué cada vez que intento hablarte más de mis sentimientos lo evitas?, respondió Maki con nostalgia.

No es que lo evite, es que somos amigos, dijo Kojiro.

Por que tú lo quieres, añadió Maki.

Maki, dijo Kojiro.

Kojiro, ya no puedo seguir callando esto, desde que retomamos nuestra amistad este sentimiento que siento por ti crece cada día más en mí, tanto que siento que me quema, ¿acaso a ti no te pasa igual?, respondió Maki haciendo que el moreno empezara a dudar su respuesta.

Maki tiene razón, este sentimiento crece cada vez más y ya no lo quiero callar además ella que culpa tiene de llevar su sangre, tal vez sea ya el momento de dejar de lado mis tontos prejuicios y ser feliz con la chica que me hace sentir especial.

¡Kojiro¡ escucho el moreno.

Yo también lo siento, respondió Kojiro al tiempo que miraba el rostro feliz de la jovencita en la pantalla de su computador.

¡Te amo Kojiro¡ ¡te amo¡ siempre soñé con este momento, dijo Maki feliz.

¡Maki¡ se que no es la manera correcta de hablarte de sentimientos ni de pedirte algo así pero tú también me gustas, me enamore de ti Maki y quisiera pedirte,…, decía Kojiro.

Si, si, si, escucho el moreno.

¿Qué?, dijo Kojiro

Si quiero ser tú novia, eso me ibas a pedir, ¿no?, por ello te doy mi respuesta de una vez antes de que te arrepientas, respondió Maki haciendo sonreír al moreno que solo pensó: ¡Que niña¡ sin duda es especial y me hace sentir especial también.

 **Japón: "Restaurante"**

Una hermosa jovencita que llevaba puesto un vestido color azul y zapatitos del mismo color llego a la mesa donde se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y rostro dulce.

Los dejo, dijo el mozo que estaba junto a ella, antes de retirarse dejando solos al par de jóvenes. Taro al ver alejarse al mozo se puso de pie par retirar la silla para que la jovencita que estaba perpleja se sentara.

¡Hola¡ ¿te sorprendí?, dijo Taro tras haberle dado un tierno beso en la mejilla a la joven.

¿Cuándo llegaste?, fue lo único que atino a decir una nerviosa Azumi mientras tomaba asiento

Ayer por la noche pero no te llame pues quería darte una sorpresa, respondió Taro con una encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba frente a la joven.

Y me la diste, no me esperaba esto, dijo Azumi mirando las rosas que había colocado sobre la mesa.

¿No te gustaron?, respondió con nostalgia Taro.

Por supuesto que sí, me encantaron, lo que sucede es que no me esperaba ello,…., son rojas, dijo Azumi.

Lo sé y también sé lo que significa regalar flores de este color por ello lo hago, respondió Taro al tiempo que tomo las manos de la jovencita sobre la mesa.

Taro, dijo Azumi mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Azumi, gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión, tú sabes la mala experiencia que tuve, también sabes cuanto me ha costado superar ello pero gracias a ti e vuelto a confiar en una mujer, gracias a ti e vuelto a creer que no se le puede cerrar las puertas al amor, dijo Taro mirando a los ojos a la nerviosa joven haciendo una pausa para decir: Azumi, si decidí venir aquí aprovechando el descanso que tiene mi equipo esta semana es porque no me pareció correcto decirte esto por teléfono o por un mensaje o carta, yo creo que los que se siente se debe decir de frente siempre así sea algo que pueda lastimar.

Taro, no me asustes, dijo Azumi con nostalgia.

No quiero asustarte linda, al contrario si tu me lo permites quiero volver a sentir contigo, quiero volver a creer que el amor se puede volver a sentir si encuentras a la persona indicada, como estoy seguro que lo eres tú para mí, respondió Taro con dulzura haciendo una pausa para decir: Azumi, volví a creer en el amor gracias a ti y por ello quiero me concedas el honor de ser tú novio.

Azumi no pudo contener su emoción y alegría y se puso de pie para ir junto al joven de rostro dulce y abrazarlo mientras decía: Claro que acepto, por que te amo, te amo, yo nunca, nunca te lastimare, lo prometo, lo prometo.

No, prometas nada mi niña, no prometas nada, solo vivamos este amor juntos, respondió Taro antes de ponerse de pie para rodear con sus brazos a la jovencita de la cintura y besarla dulcemente.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia de amor¡_

 _Gracias especiales a:_

 _ **AlejandraYamilNK:**_ _¡Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios en los capítulos de está historia¡ me alegra saber que te este gustando y que te haya sacado al menos una sonrisilla con algún capítulo, si logre ello, me doy por satisfecha ya que ese era uno de mis objetivos al escribir está historia poder sacarle al menos alguna sonrisa a quien la lea, pues es una historia del género Romance – comedia aunque tiene un tantito de drama. Y no te preocupes, si bien la historia está en sus últimos capítulos no quiere decir que vaya a terminar ya, yo suelo anunciar el termino de mis historias con unos capítulos de anticipación._

 _ **Akasaku:**_ _¡Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios en los capítulos de está historia¡ ¡gracias por seguirla¡ y no te preocupes aún le faltan, si bien la historia está en sus últimos capítulos no quiere decir que vaya a terminar ya, como ya lo mencione antes, yo suelo anunciar el termino de mis historias con unos capítulos de anticipación, además si bien por ahora Tsubasa y Sanae han retomado su amistad, de hecho en los siguientes capítulos vendrá el noviazgo de ellos._

 _ **Sanaetsubasa:**_ _¡Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios en los capítulos de está historia¡ a mi también me encanta ver juntos a Tsubasa y Sanae, solo que para mis historias suelo llevar a estos dos personajes a otras facetas y hasta distanciarlos pues es parte del trama de la historia que quiero contar, pero al final siempre los hago quedar juntos y está historia no será la excepción._

 _ **Lety:**_ _¡Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios en cada capítulo que publico¡ ¡gracias por seguir mi trabajo amiga aquí y en la otra plataforma en la que publico¡ y si Tsubasa cambio su forma de pensar y como ya lo mencione en los siguientes capítulos vendrá la faceta de novios de Tsubasa y Sanae, ya que ellos también me encantan como pareja._

 _ **Camila:**_ _¡Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios en cada capítulo que publico¡ ¡gracias por seguir mi trabajo amiga aquí y en la otra plataforma en la que publico¡ me alegra saber que te guste mi trabajo y como ya mencione, esto aún no termina, le quedan unos capitulitos más y una sorpresita que ya sabrán más adelante._

 _Ahora si me despido, que tengan una linda semana y con está historia será hasta el próximo martes._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	28. Ya no quiero ser solo tu amigo

**Capítulo 27:** **"Ya no quiero ser solo tú amigo"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban en casa de una de ellas, sentadas sobre el borde de una cama platicando.

Entonces, ¿ya son novios?, decía feliz Sanae mirando a una hermosa chica de cabello corto.

Si, respondió con un brillo especial en los ojos Maki.

¿Desde cuando?, dijeron emocionadas Yayoi y Yoshiko.

¿Cómo fue?, dijo Yukari mientras Azumi asentía.

Desde hace una semana y pues fue mediante una de nuestras prácticas virtuales,…., decía con una amplia sonrisa Maki.

Pues que alegría amiga, ya era momento que seas feliz, ahora solo me preocupa la reacción de tú hermano, dijo Yoshiko.

Ya lo sabe, hace unos días le envíe un mensaje con la noticia pero no me ha respondido nada, creo que lo deje en shock, en fin no me importa su reacción, voy a defender mi amor de todo el que quiera destruirlo incluso de él, así sea mi hermano lo defenderé también de él, respondió Maki.

Me parece bien amiga, nadie tiene derecho a poner trabas a tu felicidad, respondió Sanae.

Y tú, ¿qué novedades?, dijo de manera picara Yukari mirando a la castaña.

No comprendo, respondió Sanae.

Pues como la mayoría de nuestras amigas está cumpliendo su sueño de amor con sus supuestos amores imposibles creí que tú tal vez….., decía Yukari.

¿Es cierto que andas saliendo con Ryo?, lo sé por Noriko, ella me dijo que ella y Narumí te vieron entrando a un café con él, dijo Sanae evadiendo la pregunta de la joven de coletas.

¿Es cierto Yuka?, dijo Yayoi.

Si, si es cierto, estamos saliendo, aún no somos novios pero si andamos saliendo, pero no evadas mi pregunta Sany, respondió Yukari.

Si amiga responde, no está Kumi aquí, dijo Yoshiko.

Si es cierto, no hay excusa para callar, acoto Yayoi mientras Azumi permanecía en silencio.

Parece que se han propuesto obtener una respuesta de la forma que sea, ¿verdad?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Pues si, dijeron Maki, Yukari, Yayoi y Yoshiko.

Responderé a su inquietud luego de que Azumi nos cuente que la tiene tan feliz desde hace unos días, para ser exactos una semana, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si es cierto, acoto Yukari mirando a la mencionada.

Ya soy su novia, dijo feliz Azumi ya no pudiendo ocultar más su felicidad.

Ahhhhhhhhh, gritaron las chicas mientras se acercaron a abrazar a la joven al tiempo que decían: Cuenta, cuenta.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba un mensaje que su hermana le había enviando mientras pensaba: Maki y Hyuga se hicieron novios, hasta ahora me es difícil asimilar esta noticia pero tampoco pienso poner en contra de su relación, dejare que él tiempo se encargue de todo, si él no es para mí hermana el tiempo lo dirá o de lo contrario el mismo me demostrara que me equivoque y que él si es el indicado para ella, además quiero demostrarle a Sanae que estoy cambiando, quiero que ella me admire más como persona no solo por mi talento, quiero que ella se enamore más de mí como yo lo estoy de ella y para ello tengo también que cambiar de estrategias, necesito enamorarla más de mí. Tal vez deba….

 **Japón:**

Y eso es todo, decía una castaña.

Eso es un buen comienzo, dijo Yayoi.

Si es cierto, al menos recuperaron su amistad, tal vez con el tiempo ustedes dos….., decía Yoshiko siendo interrumpido por la castaña.  
Lo dejare al tiempo, si él es mi destino así será, respondió Sanae.

Claro que lo es cuñis, porque tú Sany serás mi cuñis, es más ahora que andan de amigos deberías proponerle a mi hermanito que sea tú pareja de promoción, decía emocionada Maki.

No como crees, respondió sonrojada la castaña.

¿A poco no te gusta la idea?, dijo intrigada Yukari.

Si, si me gustaría pero tampoco quiero comprometerlo a algo que él no quiera además esta en España….., decía Sanae.

Taro vendrá y está en Francia, dijo Azumi.

Pero él ya es tú novio, en cambió Tsubasa y yo solo somos amigos, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

Eso no será por mucho tiempo amiga, yo sé que mi hermanito siente algo por ti solo que él muy terco no lo quiere aceptar, además mi hermano también estará acá para la graduación, él quiere ir conmigo a la fiesta pero eso no será así, yo iré con mi Kojiro y mi hermanito irá contigo, solo déjamelo a mi, dijo Maki con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación donde estaban empezó a sonar.

Señorita Yayoi, sus amigas están aquí, dijo una voz.

¡Gracias¡ ya bajamos, respondió la peli roja.

Vamos chicas, es tiempo de ir con las demás para ver con cual de los locales nos quedamos, dijo Yukari mientras las demás jóvenes asentían.

 **España:**

Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, ya no quiero seguir siendo solo tú amigo, necesito ser más que eso, eres una chica muy hermosa y hay tanto don juan por allí que deben querer algo contigo y yo no voy a permitir que me roben a mi Sanae, claro que no, tal vez sea el momento de empezar a mostrar más mis sentimientos hacia ti, dejar de ser tan mezquino con mis sentimientos, si eso haré y empezare por mostrarte mi interés, hoy es sábado, no tienes clases, tal vez podamos hablar por unos minutos, si será hermoso oír tú voz, pensaba Tsubasa mientras tomaba su celular para buscar el número de la castaña en este, una vez que lo localizo, empezó a timbrarle.

¡Alo¡ decía una nerviosa voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Sany, te sorprenderá mi llamada pero tenía ganas de platicar con alguien y el primer número que se me vino a la mente fue el tuyo, respondió Tsubasa mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría.

Que cosas dices Tsubasa, escucho el joven.

Solo la verdad Sany, solo la verdad, ¿no estás ocupada o si?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Ando de compras con las chicas pero podemos platicar, no hay problema, decía la castaña.

¿En verdad?, dijo Tsubasa feliz.

Si, respondió Sanae.

¿Y qué andan comprando?, dijo Tsubasa con curiosidad.

Nuestro vestido para la fiesta de graduación, respondió la castaña.

Es cierto, falta muy poco para ello, mi hermana debe andar muy entusiasmada, dijo Tsubasa.

Si y más ahora que…., escucho el joven de cabello negro antes de que se quedara en un silencio sepulcral la línea telefónica.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué callas?, si ibas a decir algo sobre lo que hay entre mi hermana y Hyuga no te preocupes, decidí no interferir más en su vida, respondió Tsubasa.

¿En serio?, ¿a que se debe esa decisión?, escucho el joven.

 **Japón:  
** Una bella que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de su grupo de amigas que estaban mirando unos vestidos en unas vitrinas, se volvió roja cual tomate al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

A ti, escucho la castaña.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña mientras sentía su rostro arderle.

Esa es la verdad, este cambió de parece te lo debo a ti, tienes razón mi hermana ya no es una niña, debo dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones además quiero que me admires como persona, escucho Sanae.

Claro, dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras una de sus amigas se acercaba a ella.

¿Con quién tanto hablas?, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Con tú hermano, respondió la castaña con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

Pues entonces continúale con la plática yo me encargo de entretener a las chicas aunque Yuka ya se va, tiene una cita con Ryo y las demás también tienen que hacer sus cosas, lo bueno es que Azumi ya se decidió, va a pagar el vestido y cada uno nos vamos por nuestro lado,….., es más te cuento algo, dijo Maki haciendo una pausa para decir con el rostro iluminado de alegría: Tengo una cita virtual con mi bombón de chocolate.

Hay Maki, dijo Sanae cuando escucho: Sany ¿sigues en línea?.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Te dejo para que sigas hablando con mi hermanito, respondió la joven Ozora mientras la castaña asentía.

¿Pasa algo?, me pareció oír la voz de mi hermana, escucho la castaña.

Si, fue Maki, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Le dijiste que yo estoy en línea?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Hice mal?, ¿no debí decirle?.

Hiciste bien princesa, escucho la castaña sonrojándose más.

Prin….ce….sa, respondió nerviosa la castaña mientras caminaba hacia una banca de madera que había en el lugar para tomar asiento y no desvanecerse de la emoción.

Si, princesa, eso es lo que eres tú para mí Sanae una bella princesita, escucho la castaña al tiempo que pudo sentir la respiración de su amigo a través del fono de teléfono.

No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, ¿acaso estoy soñando?, pensaba la castaña mientras se daba suaves palmaditas en su rostro con la mano que no sujetaba el celular.

¡Sany¡ escucho la castaña.

Dime, respondió la castaña.

Dame una oportunidad, escucho Sanae.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Dame una oportunidad volvió a escuchar la castaña.

¿Una oportunidad para qué?, dijo nerviosa Sanae.

Para tratarnos de otra manera, respondió Tsubasa.

No comprendo, dijo Sanae al tiempo que sus amigas pasaron frente a ella llevando bolsas de papel en sus manos.

Nos vemos Sany, decían las chicas con un suave movimiento de manos y amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

Luego nos cuentas, dijo una de ellas mientras la castaña solo sonreía.

Sanae ya no quiero ser solo tú amigo, escucho la castaña al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron más y más.

Tsubasa, dijo la castaña.

Solo deja que yo me encargue de romper la barrera de amistad que nos une, ¿me lo permites?, escucho la joven.

Si, dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Entonces como primera acción para romper esa barrera te propongo algo, escucho la castaña.

¿Qué?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

Permíteme que sea tú pareja de baile de graduación, escucho la castaña mientras sus ojitos brillaban de alegría.

Por supuesto que sí, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **Nota:**_

Mis queridos lectores (as), aquí les dejo una nueva actualización de está historia, espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Que tengan una linda semana, llena de mucha salud y en unión familiar.

Con mucho cariño.

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	29. Una bella tarde

**Capítulo 28:** **"Una bella tarde"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba en una pequeña habitación platicando por teléfono mientras empacaba una maleta.

Y por eso te llame pues me acorde de aquellas palabras que me dijiste,…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por una voz.

Solo para que veas que yo si soy buena hermana te apoyare como te dije aquella vez, escucho el joven Ozora.

No te quejes Maki, no te estoy poniendo trabas a tu relación con Hyuga, hasta estoy permitiendo que vayas con él a tú fiesta de graduación, dijo Tsubasa.

Si es cierto pero me gustaría que te des la oportunidad de tratarlo, sería maravilloso que sean amigos, que podamos salir en parejas, respondió Maki.

No estoy poniendo barreras a esa posibilidad, si tú novio desea tratarme más yo estoy dispuesto a permitirlo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si él es tú felicidad y sabe siempre hacerte feliz tendrá mi amistad y apoyo, dijo Tsubasa.

Me alegra oírte decir ello, porque mi Kojiro también quiere limar asperezas contigo, escucho el joven Ozora.

Pues que bueno, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces en cuanto llegues salimos los tres para que ambos puedan hablar, respondió Maki.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces ahora a decirte todos los detallitos con los que podrías sorprender a mi amigui, pero antes dime, ¿qué o quién tuvo que ver en ese cambió de actitud?, decía feliz Maki feliz a través de la línea telefónica.

Con lo intuitiva que eres ya debes sospecharlo, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, pero quiero que me lo confirmes, dijo Maki.

Sanae, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sabía, escucho Tsubasa seguido de una risilla.

 **Japón:  
** Tres chicas estaban en un café platicando mientras tomaban una deliciosa taza de café con leche.

Entonces después de nuestro baile de gradación se va, decía Yayoi mirando a una hermosa joven de cabello corto.

Si, pero estaremos contactados todo el tiempo como Azumi y su Tarito, dijo Yoshiko sonriendo.

Eso es bueno así su amor siempre seguirá intacto, dijo la mencionada.

Y a esto, ¿cuándo llega Taro?, recuerda que la fiesta de graduación es el fin de semana, dijo Yayoi.

Mañana, se retraso un poco porque tuvo que hacer un pare de su viaje en Alemania para que encontrarse con Genzo y ambos tomen el mismo vuelo, parece que Genzo necesitaba del apoyo de mi Tarito para algo, respondió Azumi sonriendo.

Parece un sueño, dijo Yoshiko de repente.

¿Qué?, dijeron Azumi y Yayoi intrigadas.

Que nuestros soccers angells, a los que solo seguíamos por las pantallas de televisión y revistas sean hoy en día nuestros novios, dijo Yoshiko sonriendo.

Si es cierto, la mayoría de nosotras concretamos nuestro sueño de amor, solo faltan Noriko y Sany pues Yuka ya anda en saliditas con Ryo y lo más probable es que pronto le de el si, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Si, eso es cierto, creo que entre Sany y Noriko la que la tiene más difícil es Noriko pues a Sany le piensa ayudar Maki, ya saben, "ella la quiere de cuñis" además después de aquellas escenitas de las que fuimos testigos cuando Tsubasa nos entrenaba con los demás chicos creo que a ninguna nos queda dudas que ambos se atraen solo que trataban de reprimir su atracción y pues con una ayudadita de parte de Maki de seguro Sany pronto se hace su novia, dijo Azumi sonriendo.

Si es cierto aunque Noriko también puede conquistar a Genzo, algún punto débil debe tener para que lo conquiste además si no sintiera algún cariño especial por ella no hubiera aceptado ser su pareja de graduación, imagínense venir de tan lejos solo para ser la pareja de baile de una amiga no lo hace cualquiera, salvo que está amiga sea muy, muy especial, ¿no?, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Cierto, acoto Yoshiko mientras miraba su reloj.

¿Sucede algo?, dijeron el par de chicas al notar ello.

Si, ya es hora de irme, Hikaru debe estar por llegar a recogerme y no quiero hacerlo esperar, dijo Yoshiko sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

No te preocupes, ve con él, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Disfruta tú tarde a su lado, acoto Azumi.

Así será, dijo Yoshiko antes de empezar a caminar en dirección hacia la salida del local.

 **Minutos después: "Afueras del local"**

Un apuesto joven envolvía en sus brazos a Yoshiko al tiempo que le daba un calido beso.

¿Lista para una hermosa tarde?, dijo Hikaru tras romper el dulce beso.

Lista, respondió Yoshiko sonriendo.

Entonces vamos, iremos a ver una película y luego a tomar un helado,….., decía Hikaru tomando la mano de su novia al tiempo que caminaban hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado un auto.

 **En tanto:**

En una hermosa habitación una jovencita de cabello corto platicaba con alguien por teléfono.

Si mi bombón de chocolate como te digo mi hermanito hemosho está dispuesto a tener una platica contigo, decía Maki.

Entonces en cuanto el llegue la tendremos porque yo acabo de llegar a Tokio, escucho la joven.

¿Ya estás aquí?, dijo Maki feliz.

Si, en el aeropuerto, respondió Kojiro a través de la línea telefónica.

Me hubieras dicho para ir a esperarte, dijo Maki.

Quería darte la sorpresa, escucho la joven Ozora.

Y me la has dado, espérame allá, ahora voy a darte el encuentro, dijo Maki mientras sonreía.

Bien, escucho la joven.

La joven Ozora, corto la llamada, se acerco a un gigantesco espejo que estaba en su habitación, se arreglo su ropa, se acomodo su cabello, tomo su cartera y salió de su habitación.

¿A dónde vas?, dijo un niño.

A recibir a mi bombón, respondió feliz Maki antes de continuar su camino dejando pensativo a su pequeño hermano quien a los pocos minutos reacciono y hecho a correr tras su hermana.

Maki, Maki, ¿De qué sabor son los bombones que pediste?, decía el pequeñín haciendo sonreír a la joven Ozora quien detuvo sus pasos.

Hay Daichi, aún estás muy pequeñito para entender algunas cosas, dijo Maki al tiempo que su madre llego junto a ellos.

¿Saldrás hija?, dijo Natsuko.

Si mamá, voy al aeropuerto, Kojiro ya llego, respondió Maki feliz mientras su hermanito la miraba confundido.

Ve hija, ve, no lo hagas esperar, dijo Natsuko sonriendo luego de ello la joven Ozora continuo su camino.

Entonces no le trajeron un pedido de chocolates, dijo Daichi con inocencia sacándole una sonrisa a su madre.

No cariño, no, pero si quieres comer unos deliciosos chocolates rellenos con coco, yo tengo unos en la alacena. ¿Los quieres?, respondió con dulzura Natsuko.

Si, si, dijo feliz Daichi.

 **Tiempo después:**

En un aeropuerto una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto corría hacia los brazos de su novio que al verla entrar al lugar donde él estaba soltó al piso la pequeña maleta que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Mi bombón de chocolate, dijo Maki al abrazarlo mientras el moreno depositaba un cálido beso sobre sus cabellos.

¡Maki¡ respondió Kojiro mientras la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

Luego del efusivo recibimiento el par de jóvenes salieron del lugar y abordaron un auto.

Iremos a dejar mi maleta a casa y luego saldremos a donde quieras, dijo Kojiro.

¿A dónde quiera?, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Si, a dónde quieras, dijo Kojiro sonriendo.

Constele, respondió Maki sonriendo haciendo que su novio la mire intrigado.

No hagas que me arrepienta Maki, dijo Kojiro sonriendo.

Te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro, el lugar que elegiré será el adecuado para nuestra primera cita formal, ya que es la primera vez que saldremos como novios, ya que nuestro noviazgo ha sido virtual, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Si, es cierto, dijo Kojiro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **En tanto:**

En una heladería un par de jóvenes comían sus deliciosos helados mientras platicaban.

Vaya no sabía ello, me toma sorpresa, decía Hikaru sonriendo.

Pues si cariño, nuestros amores imposibles se volvieron posibles, dijo Yoshiko sonriendo.

Era lógico son chicas no solo bellas sino encantadoras, como no nos iban a conquistar, respondió Hikaru con una cálida sonrisa.

Tú eres encantador también, dijo Yoshiko sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Hikaru.

 **2 horas después:**

Un par de jóvenes detenían sus pasos frente a una feria.

Aquí será nuestra primera cita, dijo Maki sonriendo.

¿Aquí?, respondió Kojiro con cara de confusión.

Si, quiero que subamos a los juegos mecánicos, sobre todo a la montaña, ¿o te da miedo?, dijo intrigada Maki.

Claro que no, es solo que….., decía Kojiro.

No tiene nada de malo, así no seamos ya unos niños podemos divertirnos en ella y pasar una bella tarde, porque yo quiero pasear muchas veces en la montaña, es mi juego preferido, dijo Maki con el rostro radiante de alegría.

Bien, así será, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, respondió Kojiro acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de la jovencita.

Y lo estás haciendo aunque hay algo que me haría aún más feliz, dijo Maki mirando a los ojos a su novio.

¿Qué?, pregunto Kojiro.

Un beso, hasta ahora no me has dado un beso y ya somos….., decía Maki siendo silenciada por los labios del moreno.

Contenta, dijo Kojiro al separarse de la joven que estaba más roja que tomate después de ello.

Si, dijo Maki sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

¿Fue tú primer beso verdad?, pregunto Kojiro con una cálida sonrisa.

Si, dijo Maki sonriendo un tanto apenada.

También el mío, tú eres mi primer beso y mi primera novia, tú fuiste la chica que logro hacer que mis pensamientos no fueran solo fútbol, dijo sonriendo el moreno.

¿En verdad?, pregunto sorprendida la joven Ozora.

Si, dijo Kojiro acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de su novia.

¡Te amo¡ dijo Maki.

Yo también te amo niña, respondió el moreno antes de darle un nuevo beso a su novia, una vez que ambos rompieron el beso entrelazaron los dedos de sus mano y se dirigieron a comprar sus boletos para subir a la gigantesca montaña rusa.

 **Alemania:**

Una par de jóvenes se estrechaban la mano luego de un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Pero, pasa, aún tenemos tiempo para un ensayo más, ya vez que no es lo mismo ensayar por cámara web que en vivo, decía uno de ellos.

Lo sé, pero dime ¿a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?, dijo el otro.

En un par de horas, creo que una hora es suficiente para un último ensayo, ya si quieres luego lo ensayas con Ryo o Tsubasa, respondió un joven de rostro dulce con una cálida sonrisa.

Muy gracioso Taro, claro que no, solo abra un último ensayo y será aquí contigo, dijo con firmeza un joven de gorra haciendo una pausa para decir: Nunca pensé que tuviera que ensayar un discurso de declaración, aunque ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que me declarare a alguien siempre se me declaran y luego…

Genzo, Noriko no es como tus ex, dijo el joven de rostro dulce.

Lo sé Taro, lo sé, por ello a ella le daré el privilegio de ser mi novia las otras solo fueron aventurillas pero con Noriko las cosas serán distintas me lo dice mi corazón, respondió Genzo.

Pues que bueno amigo, entonces a ensayar, dijo Taro.

Si, respondió Genzo.

 **Japón:**

Una bella castaña se encontraba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación mirando el atardecer al tiempo que platicaba por celular con alguien mientras pensaba: Sin duda esta es una bella tarde pero lo es más porque estoy en tu compañía.

¡Sany¡ ¡Sany¡ escucho la castaña.

Dime Tsubasa, dijo la joven Nakazawa con dulzura.

¿De que color crees que debería ir contigo al baile?, escucho la joven.

Pues no lo sé, mi vestido será coral, dijo Sanae.

Entonces el azul noche estará bien, respondió la voz.

Tú te verás bien con lo que sea Tsubasa, dijo Sanae ruborizándose.

¡Gracias Sany¡ tú también, escucho la castaña mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una bella sonrisa.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo está historia¡ ¡gracias por comentar¡_

 _Aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo de está mi primera historia de **Captain Tsubasa** no solo Tsuby - Sany sino con varias parejas, espero y el mismo sea de su agrado._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	30. Lo imposible se hace posible: La fiesta

**Capítulo 29:** **"Lo imposible se hace posible: La fiesta de graduación"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro era recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su familia en la casa de esta.

Debiste decirnos que día vendrías hijo, para haber ido al aeropuerto, decía Natsuko.

Quería sorprenderlos, sobre todo a Daichi, dijo Tsubasa mirando a su hermanito menor que tenía los ojitos brillosos de la alegría, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Te traje lo que tanto querías.

Los videojuegos del mundial, respondió emocionado Daichi.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y a mí que me trajiste hermanito?; pregunto Maki sonriendo.

Unos pendientes y una cadena al igual que a mamá, ya te los daré, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **1 hora después: "Habitación de Tsubasa"**

¡Gracias Tsuby¡ están hermosos, combinan perfectamente con el vestido que llevare este fin de semana, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Qué bueno hermana, respondió Tsubasa.

Hermanito ya que estás aquí…, decía Maki siendo interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

Mañana por la tarde, te parece, respondió Tsubasa intuyendo la pregunta.

Mañana por la tarde a las 4, dijo Maki.

Si, perfecto, respondió el joven Ozora.

Bien, gracias hermanito, se lo diré a mi bombón y tú iras conmigo al lugar que yo y él quedemos, dijo feliz Maki acercándose a su hermano darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir dando saltitos de su habitación haciendo sonreír a Tsubasa.

Maki, Maki, a pesar de todo aún sigues siendo una niña, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un par de jóvenes bajaban de un auto frente a un pequeño café.

¿Aquí?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, aquí hacen unos pasteles deliciosos, ya los probaras hermanito hemosho, respondió Maki sonriendo.

Bien, vamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Los hermanos Ozora entraron al lugar una vez que ubicaron a la persona que andaban buscando se acercaron a la mesa en donde esta estaba.

¡Hola mi bombón de chocolate¡ dijo Maki acercándose a abrazar al moreno que solo sonrío correspondiendo el abrazo de la joven Ozora mientras Tsubasa los miraba.

¡Hola Ozora¡ dijo Kojiro.

Mi amor, en qué quedamos, eso es una barrera, dijo Maki con dulzura.

Discúlpame mi niña, ¡Hola Tsubasa¡ dijo el moreno.

¡Hola Kojiro¡ respondió Tsubasa estirando su mano.

El moreno ante tal acto tomo la misma y la estrecho mientras en sus labios se plasmaba una ligera sonrisa.

Tomemos asiento, dijo Maki con dulzura.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

Tras un silencio sepulcral Tsubasa fue quien retomo nuevamente el dialogo.

¿Pediste permiso o están de descanso en fecha?, dijo Tsubasa.

Pedí permiso, ¿Y tú?, respondió Kojiro.

Estamos de descanso…, empezó a decir Tsubasa iniciando una amena plática con el moreno mientras su hermana sonreía.

 **1 hora después:**

No comprendo cómo perdieron tanto tiempo sin darse la oportunidad de ser amigos si nunca ha existido ninguna causa verdadera para que ambos se detesten, dijo Maki intrigada.

Tal vez por orgullosos, respondió el moreno.

Si, debió ser por ello, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pero ya se dieron cuenta que pueden ser buenos amigos, dijo Maki feliz.

La verdad si, dijeron el par de jóvenes sonriendo.

Y más ahora que eres el novio de mi hermanita, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Ello te molesta?, pregunto el moreno.

No, claro que no, te prefiero a ti antes que a Genzo, dijo riendo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, Genzo es tú amigo, pensé que lo preferías a él, acoto el moreno sonriendo.

Sí, es mi amigo y por lo mismo lo conozco, se lo enamoradizo que es, además yo para mi hermana quiero alguien que a ella la haga sentir feliz y esa persona pues solo eres tú, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Sí, eso es cierto, dijo Maki tomando una de las manos de su novio.

Yo solo viviré para hacer feliz a tu hermana, respondió el moreno.

Lo sé, sé que tú eres capaz de todo por los tuyos y ahora mi hermanita es parte de los tuyos también, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es, agrego el moreno.

Tras un par de horas de amena plática mientras disfrutaban de las delicias que se ofrecían en el lugar Tsubasa se retiró dejando solos al moreno y su hermana.

 **Fuera del Local:**

Tsubasa abordaba un auto mientras pensaba: Tal vez ahora que se dónde vive gracias a mi hermanita sea bueno visitarla. Si eso haré, no creo que le moleste aún es temprano, ya somos amigos al menos por ahora, aunque ello cambiara pronto pues no quiero ser por siempre su amigo, tal vez podría aprovechar este día para….

El joven Ozora encendió su auto y emprendió camino al lugar que tenía pensado mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos detuvo su auto frente a una modesta casita, el joven bajo a paso firme y camino hacia ella. Al llegar frente a la puerta respiro hondamente antes de tocar la puerta.

Su espera no fue mucha a los pocos minutos que toco una amable mujer de cabello corto castaño salió y al verlo quedo sorprendida.

¡Buenas tardes señora¡ aunque creo que ya es de noche, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo al ver que el cielo de un momento a otro oscureció.

Si, son las siete, dijo la mujer que aún seguía sorprendida con su presencia.

¿Se encontrará Sanae?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si, por supuesto, pase, dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Una vez que indico al joven Ozora donde tomar asiento, esta fue a avisarle a su hija.

 **Habitación de Sanae:**

¿Qué dices mamá?, ¿Tsubasa Ozora está aquí?, decía sorprendida la castaña mientras pensaba: No imagine que ya estuviera aquí, aún faltan dos días para el baile, además, ¿cómo sabe dónde vivo?, de seguro Maki se lo dijo.

Si hija, a mi sorprendió que estuviera aquí, si bien sé que es el hermano de tú mejor amiga no imagine que tú y él se tuvieran tanta confianza como para que estuviera aquí a estas horas, además no se supone que él debe estar en España, decía intrigada la señora Nakazawa.

Vino por la graduación de Maki mamá, a lo mejor está aquí porque quiere preguntarme algo sobre ella y no es que nos tengamos mucha confianza lo que sucede es que hace poco estamos empezando a tratarnos más, somos amigos, respondió Sanae sonrojada mientras su madre la miro y solo sonrió.

Ve con tu amigo entonces, no lo hagas esperar, dijo la señora Nakazawa con una cálida sonrisa.

Sí, respondió la castaña antes de salir a paso rápido de su habitación.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña llego frente al joven de cabello negro quien al verla le sonrío al tiempo que se acercó a ella para darle un dulce bello en la mejilla, un beso que hizo que ambos sintieran que los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban más y más.

¿Te sorprendí?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, respondió Sanae en voz baja.

Llegué ayer pero como estuve muy cansado no pude comunicártelo además se supone que recién nos veríamos el día del baile pero hoy tuve una invitación de Maki con su novio y pues como no quería ser mal tercio los deje solos y mientras estaba en mi auto me dije: ¿Por qué no venir a visitarte de una vez?, ¿por qué esperar hasta el sábado para vernos?, y pues aquí me tienes, dijo Tsubasa mirando dulcemente a la castaña.

Eres bienvenido en mi casa, eres mi amigo, respondió la castaña con dulzura.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Pero ello cambiara pronto.

¿Gustas unas galletas con café?, pregunto la castaña.

Si, por supuesto, dijo el joven Ozora.

El par de jóvenes pasaron unas maravillosas horas juntos platicando sobre algunas anécdotas pasadas y planes futuros. Luego de ello Tsubasa partió de la casa Nakazawa con la promesa de que el día sábado a las 8 pm pasaría por ella para que juntos vayan al baile de graduación.

 **Fin de semana: "Sábado"**

En un hermoso local un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con trajes muy elegantes estaban sentados en una gigantesca mesa mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Vaya que Reiko se divierte bien con el hermano de Narumí, decía de las jóvenes que estaba en la mesa.

Pues no es la única Mei también se está divirtiendo de lo grande con el amigo que Ryo le consiguió para pareja, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Si es cierto y hablando de diversión, ¿por qué no bailamos Yayoi?, dijo con dulzura Jun.

Claro bailemos, respondió dulcemente la jovencita.

Nosotros también bailemos hermosa, dijo Hikaru mirando a su novia.

Por supuesto cariño, respondió la joven mientras un jovencito de rostro dulce miro a su novia.

¿Bailamos?, dijo Taro a Azumi.

Si, respondió la jovencita.

Pues vamos linda, dijo Taro mirando a su amigo que estaba en la mesa junto a una hermosa jovencita pelinegra.

Si, vamos, respondió Azumi tomando su mano.

Vaya nos quedamos solos, dijo Noriko sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ si, respondió Genzo mientras pensaba: Tal vez deba de aprovechar este momento, todos andas distraídos con sus parejas.

¡Genzo¡ escucho el joven.

¿Dime Noriko?, dijo Genzo.

Ryo y Yukari bailan muy bien, ¿no lo crees?, respondió la joven.

Si, si, dijo Genzo mientras pensaba: Genzo no seas cobarde, díselo de una vez antes de que alguien más llegue.

Maki y Kojiro, ya llegaron, se les ve tan lindos, dijo Noriko haciendo que Wakabayashi mirara en la dirección en la que miraba la joven.

Si, es cierto, hacen buena pareja, respondió Genzo.

¿Te pasa algo?, te noto extraño, dijo Noriko mientras la joven Ozora y su novio se dirigían a la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas.

No, no, es solo que quiero decirte algo y no sé cómo empezar además aquí hay mucho ruido, respondió Genzo.

Pues salgamos al jardín, dijo Noriko sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Genzo poniéndose de pie.

 **En tanto:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro que iba manejando un auto no dejaba de mirar por momentos a su bella acompañante, cuando de repente decidió detener su auto frente a un pequeño parque.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué lo detienes?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

No te preocupes no es por nada malo que detengo el auto, lo que sucede es que necesito decirte algo, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Decirme algo?, dijo la castaña nerviosa.

Sí, es algo que debí decírtelo desde hace mucho pero que por temor me lo guardé, respondió el joven Ozora mientras la castaña lo miraba intrigada.

 **Local de la Fiesta: "Jardín"**

Una pelinegra escuchaba emocionada las palabras que su apuesto acompañante le decía mientras le sujetaba sus manos de manera nerviosa.

Eres la primera chica que causa este efecto en mí, yo nunca me ponía tan nervioso con ninguna chica, decía Genzo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tal vez sea porque yo no soy como las chicas con las que has estado, respondió Noriko con dulzura.

Así es linda, dijo Genzo haciendo una pausa para decir: Noriko, tu sabes que no he sido ningún angelito, que soy un chico experimentado, pero como te dije tú eres la primera chica que me hace sentir tan especial por ello quiero hacerte una propuesta claro si no la quieres tomar yo la aceptare.

¿Qué propuesta?, respondió Noriko.

Quiero intentarlo contigo, ¿me darías el privilegio de ser mi novia?, dijo Genzo.

Sí, claro que sí, respondió la joven mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su ahora novio.

Prometo poner todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro funcione de verdad, dijo Genzo.

No me prometas nada, solo vivamos este amor, respondió Noriko con dulzura antes de posar sus labios sobre los labios de su ahora novio quien sonrió ante la reacción inesperada de su novia.

 **Parque:**

En medio de la noche un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un auto platicando.

Y es por ello mi rechazo hacia ti, sé que he sido un estúpido por haberme negado ha aceptar lo que tú ibas despertando en mi cada vez que íbamos creciendo, sé que he sido un desgraciado al lastimarte tanto con mis tonterías pero yo creía que el amor me limitaría, por ello trataba de alejarte de mí, ya que así no me sentiría tan extraño, no habría nada que me impida cumplir mis metas pero me equivoque, a pesar de que te alejaba de mi para que tú me quites el tiempo como pensaba de alguna manera yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, decía Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para tomar las manos de una nerviosa castaña y continuar diciendo: ¡Te amo Sanae Nakazawa¡ ¡Te amo desde hace mucho¡ y quisiera le des la oportunidad a este estúpido de demostrarte lo mucho que te ama, déjame ser tú novio Sany.

No eres ningún estúpido, solo tenías temor, es todo y claro, claro que te doy la oportunidad porque es lo que más deseo, respondió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

No llores mi amor, no lo hagas, dijo Tsubasa limpiando las lágrimas que habían rodado por una de las mejillas de la castaña al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de la jovencita para fundirse en un torpe pero a la vez dulce beso bajo el hermoso cielo cubierto de estrellas.


	31. Soccers Angells

**Capítulo 30:** **"Soccers Angells"**

 **(Último capítulo)**

Un grupo de jovencitos y jovencitas tomaban sus ubicaciones junto a una gigantesca mesa donde había un hermoso pastel mientras unas de sus amigas les dirigían para la foto de recuerdo.

Chicos, chicos, júntense más, decía Mei.

Si, chicos, como que están muy separados y esta no es solo una foto de parejas de baile como la anterior, acoto Reiko.

Así es chicas y chicos, muestren más afectuosos como dice Narumí, dijo Mei sonriendo.

Me están mencionando, dijo la mencionada.

Pensábamos que estabas por allí con tu pareja, dijo Mei.

No, claro que no, ya me cansé de estar baila y baila con la misma persona y como las vi aquí pues quise acercarme para apoyarlas con el orden de nuestras parejitas, respondió Narumí sonriendo.

¿Y Kumi?, me pareció ver que vino de pareja de uno de los chicos del aula, dijo Yukari.

Así es, ya que no tiene opción con Tsubasa, ¿sabían que ella se le declaro y el le rechazo?, ¿verdad?, dijo Narumí.

Si, asintieron las chicas.

Por ello, ella decidió aceptar la invitación de uno de los chicos de nuestra promoción a pesar de que sabía que Tsubasa vendría como pareja de Sany, Maki se lo dijo, así como también le dijo hace unos minutos que su hermanito le pidió a nuestra amiga que sea su novia y esta acepto, esa noticia sí que le cayó como balde de agua, me dio penita, aunque finalmente Kumi termino deseándoles lo mejor a los dos, dijo Narumí.

Es que Kumi es buena chica, su único error fue poner sus ojos en el chico equivocado, pero ya llegara el indicado para ella, dijo Mei.

Si es cierto, pero hablando de novios, ¿qué haces aquí Yuka?, ve con tú novio, respondió Narumí.

Ishizaki y yo no somos novios solo…., decía la joven de coletas.

Yuka, ya no lo niegues, ya lo son, mejor ve con las demás chicas y aprende de ellas, que ya no ocultan su amor por sus soccers angells y ahora novios, dijo Mei sonriendo.

Así es, es increíble, dijo Reiko haciendo que las demás chicas la mirasen.

¿Qué?, dijeron las jóvenes.

Lo que el amor puede lograr, dijo Reiko, haciendo una pausa para decir: Tsubasa y Kojiro gracias al amor en común que siente por una de nosotras lograron lo inimaginable, se volvieron amigos.

Si es cierto, Tsubasa ama a su hermana y solo quiere su felicidad y tal parece que al fin comprendió que Kojiro la es y acepto la relación que ambos tienen y hasta parece que la apoya, Kojiro por su parte bajo su orgullo y acepto la amistad de Tsubasa algo que parecía imposible ¿y todo por qué?, por amor a Maki, acoto Narumí.

Así es, pero no solo Maki tuvo que ver en el cambio de pensar de Tsubasa, agrego Yukari.

¿Ah no?, dijeron las jóvenes.

No, Sany tuvo mucho que ver, pero también tú Narumí, sino hubiera sido por tú mensajitos y llamaditas a ellos, esos dos seguirían con su orgullo y nuestras amiguitas seguirían sufriendo, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Si eso es cierto, fue una gran idea eso de los mensajes, por suerte Maki y Sanae nunca se enteraron, dijo Narumí sonriendo cuando una voz dijo.

Chicas, la foto.

¡Eh, si, si¡ ahora amiga respondieron las jóvenes.

Eres una gran líder, tus amigas te tienen mucho respeto y obediencia, dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su novia por la espalda al igual que los demás jóvenes.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña al tiempo que Yukari tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

Chicas y chicos, sonrían, dijo Maki mientras en sus labios se plasmaba una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que Taro, Genzo, Ryo, Jun, Hikaru, Kojiro y Tsubasa depositaban un beso en las mejillas de sus chicas.

Listo, quedo, dijo Mei.

Salió hermosa, se las pasaremos, dijo Narumí sonriendo mientras Reiko asentía.

Luego de ello los jóvenes continuaron bailando en grupo, entre risas y cánticos.

 **1 año después:**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban en una heladería mirando un álbum de fotos mientras platicaban entre ellas.

Narumí y Mei, dijeron que estarán ese día, que lo que acordemos ellas lo apoyaran, dijo Azumi.

Reiko y Kumi también, dijo Yayoi haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a una castaña: Creo que ya se le paso el coraje del rechazo a Kumi, ¿sabías que ella se le declaro a tú novio por teléfono?

Si, Tsubasa me comento que una vez estando en España al poco tiempo que partió después del campeonato para el cual nos entrenó con los demás chicos, ella lo llamo y se le declaro pero él la rechazo además Kumi también me lo dijo, respondió Sanae.

¿Te lo dijo?, respondió Yoshiko.

Si, él día de la graduación, parece que Maki le dijo que su hermano me había pedido que sea su novia y yo había aceptado, ella es muy frontal y ello está bien, yo le dije que algún día conocerá a un chico que le corresponda y la ame tanto como ella lo merece, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Así será amiga, Kumi es linda, no le faltan galanes, en la preparatoria, lo sé por Reiko, acoto Maki haciendo una pausa para decir: Chicas, las fotos del recuerdo están lindas, pero creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que hagamos lo que tenías pensado hacer.

Si, Maki tiene razón, pongámonos de acuerdo para ese día, que será un día muy especial la mayoría de ustedes verán a sus novios después de muchos meses, en realidad las únicas que tenemos a nuestros novios cerca somos Yayoi y yo, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Si, si tienes razón, dijeron las jovencitas con el rostro iluminado de alegría.

Entonces manos a la obra, dijo Noriko mientras las demás jovencitas asentían.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en un computador teniendo una plática grupal con su grupo de amigos.

Me alegra mucho por ti amigo, nunca pensé que existiría la chica que lograra domarte, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Oye, oye, ni que fuera un animal, acoto un joven de gorra que aparecía en la pantalla de un computador.

No, no lo eres, pero antes lo parecías, dijo un joven de rostro dulce.

Vaya tal parece que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo cuando quieren atacarme, en fin, mejor cambiemos de tema, saben chicos ese partido tenemos que ganarlo, es cierto que será un amistoso, pero es un partido contra un gran rival además será nuestra referencia para nuestro primer rival en el mundial, dijo el joven de gorra.

Si, lo sé amigo y por supuesto que estoy pensando en ganarlo, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo también pero también ando pensando en que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, dijo Taro.

Pues las volveremos a ver amigo, estos son los sacrificios que a veces se tienen que hacer para poder lograr lo que tanto anhelamos, lo bueno es que tenemos unas novias maravillosas que nos apoyan y nos aman de manera incondicional, acoto Tsubasa.

Eso sí, dijeron el par de chicos.

Chicos, chicos, Ryo, Jun y Hikaru se están uniendo a la plática, dijo Tsubasa al ver que la foto de los mencionados aparecería en su computador.

Pues hay que dar les si a video llamada grupal, para hablar todos de manera simultánea, dijo Taro.

Si, dijeron Genzo y Tsubasa dando inicio a una amena plática con los otros jóvenes.

 **En tanto: "Italia"**

Un apuesto moreno platicaba por celular con uno de sus amigos.

Me alegro que a Takeshi y a ti les esté yendo tan bien amigo, ya hablaremos más en cuanto esté en Japón, decía el moreno.

¿Y cuándo llegas?, me imagino que debes estar ansioso por verla, ¿verdad?, decía una voz a través del celular.

Sí, mucho, sé que en todo este tiempo ha seguido desarrollando su potencial para el softball y ello me llena de orgullo, dijo Kojiro.

Es que lleva el talento en las venas como dices, escucho el moreno.

Sí, es cierto, dijo Kojiro.

Y tú familia la adora, sé que va a visitarlos muy a menudo, incluso juega softball y hasta futbol con tus hermanos, dijo la voz.

Lo sé Ken, mi madre me lo ha dicho, Maki es una chica extraordinaria, creo que ella llena de luz mi vida, siempre me está sacando una sonrisa, respondió Kojiro.

Es increíble que Tsubasa y tú resultaran emparentando…., decía la voz.

Lo sé, jamás imagine ello, pero el amor es así impredecible está donde menos lo esperas y no puedes evitarlo, tú sabes cuánto me negaba a tener alguna relación pero Maki logro adueñarse de mi corazón y pues no pude evitar caer ante sus encantos, dijo Kojiro sonriendo.

Me alegra oírte feliz amigo, lo mereces, Takeshi y yo te esperamos con ansias para disfrutar jugando futbol juntos e ir a beber coca cola, ¿por qué seguimos siendo tus mejores amigos?, ¿no?, decía Ken sonriendo.

Claro Ken, el hecho de que ande con una Ozora y que ahora mi relación con Tsubasa sea mejor que antes y él sea un amigo para mí ahora, no significa que ustedes hayan dejado de ser mis amigos, es más ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigos, dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Lo sé, solo bromeaba, dijo Ken.

 **España:**

Entonces así quedamos, decía Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron los otros jóvenes.

Bien, entonces pasado nos vemos, dijo Tsubasa antes de dar por concluida la video llamada grupal.

Una vez que Tsubasa apago su equipo se dirigió a la pequeña ventana que había en su habitación, miro el atardecer mientras pensaba: Solo un par de día y volveré a ver tú bello rostro mi princesa.

 **Dos días después: "Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio"**

Un par de jóvenes elevaban sus manos para llamar la atención a un grupo de jóvenes que salían de una gigantesca puerta de lunas.

Ryo, Jun, dijeron los otros jóvenes.

Vaya que son puntuales, dijo sonriendo Ryo.

Por su puesto, respondió con orgullo Genzo.

Jun, hiciste lo que acordamos, dijo Taro.

Si, Yayoi se encargara de reunirlas, respondió el apuesto joven.

Qué bueno, pero creo que nos olvidamos de alguien, dijo Hikaru preocupado.

No se preocupen, yo me contacte con él, me dijo que pensaba venir también el día de hoy, tal vez llego antes, pero es un hecho que estará en la cena, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, entonces a dejar nuestros equipajes en nuestros hogares, bueno el tuyo Hikaru se queda en mi casa, ya sabes que mañana tendremos que unirnos al equipo para la concentración, dijo Genzo.

¡Gracias amigo¡ respondió el apuesto joven.

 **Horas después: "Restaurante"**

Un grupo de bellas chicas platicaban entre ellas mientras miraban unas cartas.

No comprendo Yayoi, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?, dijo Sanae.

Ya lo sabrán chicas, solo sean pacientes, mejor díganme, ¿qué les pareció la banderola que hicimos con Yoshiko?, dijo la peli roja.

Pues muy linda y creo que con los polos que llevaremos puestas con los números de nuestros soccers angells favoritos harán una buena combinación, dijo Azumi sonriendo.

Si es cierto y si le agregamos las porras, dijo Maki emocionada quedándose callada repentinamente al ver entrar por la puerta principal del lugar a un grupo de apuestos jovencitos que con unas rosas rojas en la mano se acercaban a ellas.

¿Qué sucede Maki?, dijo Sanae mirando en dirección de su amiga al tiempo que los apuestos jovencitos se acercaban a ellas.

Hermosa, dijeron los jóvenes a sus respectivas novias mientras les entregaban una rosa roja mientras los ojos de están se nublaban de lágrimas al recibirlas.

Pero no lloren, dijeron los jóvenes.

Lloramos de alegría, no esperábamos esto, respondieron las jóvenes mientras sus novios las abrazaban y les daban un tierno beso en su cabeza.

El grupo de jóvenes tuvieron una bella cena entre risas y planes futuros.

 **Días después: "Estadio"**

Un grupo de bulliciosas chicas vestidas con polos de su selección que tenía el número de su soccers angells favorito animaban a viva voz a estos.

Vamos mi amor, demuéstrales lo bueno que eres, ustedes pueden ganar este partido gritaba Maki.

Si amado mío, demuestra que eres el mejor, que ustedes no aceptan empates, decía una castaña.

Ryo, defiende como solo tú sabes hacerlo, decía una chica de coletas.

Cariño mío, da lo mejor de ti como siempre lo haces hasta el último minuto, dijo Yoshiko.

Mi Jun entrara, dijo Yayoi poniéndose de pie para continuar diciendo: Da lo mejor de ti mi cielo.

Tarito bello, eres el mejor, decía Azumi sonriendo al ver a su novio darle un pase magistral a uno de sus amigos.

Genzo, mantén esa vaya intacta, dijo Noriko mientras las demás chicas se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Van a anotar, dijo Yayoi.

Parece que tuvieran alas, dijo Sanae imaginado a su amado cual ángel con alas mientras se elevaba en el aire para recibir un fantástico pase de Jun.

Es cierto, dijeron las demás jóvenes mientras imaginaban a los jóvenes como ángeles.

Buen pase hermanito, ahora es tu turno mi amor, gritaba Maki al ver a Kojiro recibir el balón para patearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Golllllllllllllllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor del estadio.

Las chicas se abrazaron, al igual que sus novios en el campo de juego y no era para menos habían anotado un gol a una potencia como era Brasil y con ello prácticamente tenían el partido en sus manos ya que solo quedaban algunos minutos para la finalización del mismo.

A los pocos minutos el silbatazo final sonó el estadio fue todo un loquerio las chicas bajaron de las graderías al campo de juego donde sus novios las recibieron con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

Eres el mejor, dijo Noriko.

¿A poco lo dudabas?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Hay Genzo, eres tan vanidoso, respondió Noriko sonriendo.

Pero así te gusto, dijo el joven de gorra.

Te amo, no solo me gustas, respondió la pelinegra.

Yo también te amo, dijo Genzo antes de posar sus labios sobre su novia, pero ellos no eran la única pareja que estaba en cariñitos a unos metros suyos un par de jóvenes besaban a sus novias sin importarles que fueran filmados por las cámaras de televisión.

¡Felicidades¡ dijeron Yayoi y Yoshiko, tras romper el beso con sus novios.

Este triunfo es para ti, dijeron Jun y Hikaru a sus novias haciendo que estas sonrían.

Lo hiciste extraordinario, decía a Azumi a su novio a unos metros de estas parejas.

¡Gracias cariño¡ dijo Taro abrazando a su novia.

Tú técnica facial, fue increíble, decía Yukari mirando a Ryo.

¡Gracias linda¡ respondió Ryo sonriendo.

Ese gol fue fantástico, dijo Maki feliz mientras Kojiro la tomaba de las manos.

Fue para ti, aunque no podría haberlo hecho sin el pase magistral de Tsubasa, dijo el moreno.

Tú tiro fue increíble, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió el moreno.

Pero tú pase fue genial, también, dijo Sanae.

¡Gracias mi princesa¡ mi inspiración, respondió Tsubasa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la castaña.

Sabes que todos parecían tener alas, dijo Sanae.

Si es cierto, eran unos ángeles, acoto Maki.

¿Ángeles?, dijeron a la vez Kojiro y Tsubasa.

Si, nuestros ángeles, nuestros soccers angells, dijeron Sanae y Maki a la vez haciendo sonreír a sus novios quienes las rodearon con sus brazos al tiempo que les dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 **FIN**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia de amor con varias parejas pero que tuvo como parejas centrales a Tsubasa y Sanae, y a Kojiro y Maki¡ espero que la historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas, les haya sacado alguna sonrisa y los haya cautivado como a mi cada vez que escribía alguno de sus capítulos._

 _El día Martes estaré publicando un pequeño epilogo de está historia de amor._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	32. Epílogo

**Capítulo 31:** **"Epílogo"**

Un par de chicas miraban un pizarrón mientras en sus rostros se plasmaban unas bellas sonrisas.

Lo logramos, dijo una de ellas abrazando a la otra.

Si, fuimos admitidas, dijo la otra correspondiendo el abrazo.

Les daremos una gran sorpresa, dijeron ambas a la vez al tiempo que el celular de una de ellas empezó a timbrar.

Ring ring ring

Es Yoshiko, dijo una de las chicas mientras tomaba la llamada al tiempo que la otra miraba el pizarrón mientras pensaba: Siempre quise estar ligada a la vida deportiva por ti y pues ahora como futura medico deportiva lo estaré más y lo mejor de todo es que estaré cerca de ti cada vez que seas seleccionado.

Sí, claro, es una linda idea, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, decía la peli roja haciendo que la castaña le preste atención.

¿A qué te refieres Yayoi?, dijo Sanae.

Ahora te cuento Sany, ahora te cuento, respondió la peli roja sonriendo.

 **En tanto:**

Una hermosa joven que vestía ropa deportiva detenía su lanzamiento al ver a una de sus amigas parada en el borde de la pista de entrenamiento del lugar donde estaba.

Azumi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, pensé que hoy tenías clases en la universidad, me pareció que Yoshiko dijo alguna vez que estudiaban los sábados también, dijo la hermosa joven de cuerpo atlético.

Así es, pero hoy no tuvimos clases, el profesor pidió permiso, por ello estoy aquí, respondió la joven.

Viniste a verme entrenar, dijo Maki sonriendo.

No precisamente vine a proponerte algo, respondió Azumi.

¿Qué?, dijo Maki confundida.

Queremos recordar viejos tiempos,…, decía Azumi mientras la joven Ozora la escuchaba con atención.

 **Universidad:  
** Un par de chicas se encontraban en medio de un gigantesco patio.

Aquí me tienes, ¿qué es eso urgente que necesitabas decirme Noriko?, dijo una joven de coletas.

Es algo que esta organizando Narumí para recordar viejos tiempos, ella ya se puso en contacto con Mei, Reiko, Kumi y les comento la idea, las chicas aceptaron y también se contacto conmigo y me pidió que te ubicara para proponértelo…, decía Noriko.

¿De qué se trata?, pregunto Yukari.

Pues lo que sucede es que….., decía Noriko.

 **Federación Japonesa de futbol:**

Un partido de futbol, decía Sanae sorprendida.

Sí, pero no será cualquier partido, será un partido especial pues tendremos como rivales a nuestros soccers angells, respondió Yayoi con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

¿Quéeeeeeeee?, dijo casi gritando la castaña.

A Narumí se le ocurrió ello y se lo propuso al director de nuestra ex escuela, en unos días se cumplen cinco años desde que nos convertimos en campeonas locales, nadie más pudo lograr lo mismo por ello en nuestra ex escuela nos recuerdan siempre a nosotras y a nuestros bellos entrenadores y ahora novios,….., decía Yayoi.

 **Federación Japonesa de Softball:**

Pero como vamos a jugar sin ningún entrenamiento previo, dijo Maki preocupada haciendo una pausa para decir: Ahora comprendo porque Tsubasa no quería que le dijera a Sany que estaba en Japón, claro quería sorprenderla….., espera pero si nos enfrentaremos a ellos eso quiere decir que….

Si Maki, tú bombón de chocolate también está aquí al igual que los demás chicos que juegan en el extranjero, dijo Azumi sonriendo.

 **Universidad:**

Pues cuenta conmigo, aunque desde aquella vez no volví a patear un solo balón creo que si le ponemos muchas ganas no haremos tan mal papel además no creo que ellos vayan hacer tan crueles con nosotros ¿no?, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

No, no lo creo, pero los cuatro jóvenes que completaran el equipo no lo sé, dijo sonriendo Noriko.

Pues esperemos que no, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

 **Federación Japonesa de futbol:**

Si vamos a asumir ese reto, abra que entrenar desde ahora entonces, dijo Sanae.

Sí, yo pienso igual, respondió Yayoi.

Hay que contactar a las chicas para empezar desde hoy el entrenamiento, dijo Sanae.

Si, respondió Yayoi.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un discreto local un par de jóvenes platicaban.

¡Gracias Narumí¡ una vez más serás mi cupido, decía un apuesto joven de cabello negro.

Lo hago con gusto, además ya sabes yo quiero ser quien lleve los aros, decía riendo la joven

Así será, claro si ella acepta, respondió el apuesto joven.

Aceptará, dalo por hecho, dijo Narumí.

Entonces iré organizándolo todo, quiero que todo sea mágico para ella ese día, ella lo merece, respondió el joven.

Lo sé, el director me dijo que él tan bien te apoyara, dijo Narumí al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Ring ring ring.

Es ella, dijo Narumí al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular.

Pues respóndele, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, respondió el joven.

No te preocupes, no se lo diré, respondió la joven, al tiempo que contestaba la llamada.

¿Dime Sany?,…..¡eh¡ si, si me parece bien, perfecto, cuenta conmigo,…, decía Narumí mientras el joven de cabello negro la miraba.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Qué quería mi princesa?, dijo Tsubasa.

Quiere que empecemos a entrenar, no quiere que hagamos el ridículo, respondió sonriendo la joven.

Mi Sanae, siempre tan responsable, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

En un campo de entrenamiento un grupo de chicas entrenaban bajo las órdenes de una castaña.

Creo que ya es suficiente Sany, estoy muy cansada, decía una de las chicas mientras otras asentían.

Chicas tenemos que dar un buen espectáculo, dijo la castaña.

Lo haremos bien Sany pero estamos volviendo a tomar el ritmo de juego, no es bueno sobre esforzarse, acoto Maki.

Esta bien, descansemos, dijo la castaña sentándose en el pasto junto a su amiga.

Lo haremos bien Sany, no tienes que preocuparte además no creo que vayan a ser crueles con nosotras, decía Maki.

¿En verdad piensas que no?, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Bueno, tal vez no sean unos caramelitos, pero tampoco creo que nos humillen, solo es un partido amistoso, además somos sus novias, es más tú le guiñas un ojo a mi hermanito y le haces perder la concentración, dijo Maki sonriendo.

¡Maki¡ respondió la castaña sonrojada.

Hay Sany, pensé que ya no te daba pena, dijo Maki sonriendo.

Maki, ¿Tsubasa ya está aquí?, pregunto la castaña.

No, aún no ha llegado, mintió la joven Ozora mientras pensaba: No puedo decirte que mi hermanito está aquí, mi hermanito hemosho me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

Bueno a seguir entrenando, dijo Sanae.

Si, respondieron las demás chicas.

 **En una joyería:**

Ese, ese es el que me llevare, decía un apuesto joven de cabello negro.

Bien joven, ¿se lo envuelvo?, dijo la vendedora.

Si, ¡por favor¡ respondió el joven mientras pensaba: Ojala y todo salga como lo tengo pensado, ya no quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti, ya no, ya he logrado todo lo que me propuse y lo que siga logrando quiero hacerlo a tu lado, ya no quiero celebrar solo mis triunfos, ya no.

Tome joven, esta es la cuenta, dijo la vendedora.

¡Eh¡ si, ¡gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras recibía la cuenta para cancelarla.

 **Días después:**

En un pequeño campo de juego que estaba colmado de espectadores un grupo de chicas se encontraban frente a un grupo de apuestos chicos.

No crean que nos dejaremos ganar, dijo Kojiro sonriendo mirando a su novia.

Lo sé, nos hemos preparado durísimo desde que supimos de este encuentro, respondió la joven Ozora.

Pues nosotros también hermanita, dijo Tsubasa.

No creo que más que nosotras, acotó Sanae con una encantadora sonrisa.

Chicos daremos inicio al juego, dijo el árbitro mientras los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones en el pequeño campo de juego.

Tras el silbatazo inicial el encuentro dio inicio, pelotas iban y venían de un lado a otro. Noriko hacía su mayor esfuerzo por detener los violentos disparos que eran enviados por Kojiro y Tsubasa.

Ya chicos no sean tan crueles con mi novia, decía Genzo que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando desde su portería como su novia hacía su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que el par de jóvenes marcaran en su arco nuevamente.

Sí, creo que dos goles ya son suficientes, dijo Jun con una cálida sonrisa mientras Taro, Hikaru y Ryo asentían.

Tenemos que ir por el honor, decía Sanae.

¿En verdad crees que podamos anotarle?, decía dudosa Yayoi.

Claro que podemos si vamos todas, dijo Maki.

¿Todas?, respondió Yoshiko.

Si, todas, dijo Maki.

Pero si hacemos eso dejaremos desprotegida la portería, dijo Azumi.

Y qué más da, igual nos anotaran, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, vamos por el de honor, dijeron Mei, Reiko, Narumí y Yukari.

Vamos, dijeron las demás.

El grupo de chicas comandadas por Sanae y Maki corrieron hacia el arco que custodiaba Genzo bajo la mirada atónita de sus novios.

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿piensan dejar su arco sin protección?, dijo Hikaru.

Creo que sí, respondió Taro mientras veía a su novia correr junto a sus amigas.

Creo saber lo que intentan, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también, ¿crees que lo logren?, pregunto Kojiro.

Pues veámoslo, dijo Tsubasa.

Toda una confusión se produjo frente al arco de Genzo que no sabía bien que sucedía, en un determinado momento Sanae y Maki patearon el balón de manera simultánea haciendo que el balón saliera disparado con un efecto que Genzo no pudo detener.

Gollllllllll, dijeron los presentes al tiempo que las jovencitas se abrazaron.

A los pocos minutos el partido concluyo, Tsubasa se acercó a la castaña y se arrodillo frente a ella sorprendiéndola.

¿Qué haces?, dijo nerviosa Sanae mientras su novio sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho, pero por temor no lo hice, pero creo que ya llego el momento, dijo Tsubasa mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a la castaña al tiempo que los amigos de ambos los rodeaban al igual que todos los presentes.

¡Qué emoción¡ dijo Maki con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sany, creo que ya fue suficiente de celebrar cada logro que consiga solo, creo que ha llegado el momento de tener a alguien junto a mí para que juntos celebremos cada logro que consiga, Sany, no quiero presionarte, sé que tú tienes tus propios sueños y metas, pero me encantaría que a partir de ahora esas metas tuyas y mías ambos las consigamos juntos, Sanae ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?, decía Tsubasa mientras le mostraba a la castaña un bello anillo.

Siempre hice las cosas siguiendo el ejemplo de mi soccers angells favorito, a pesar de que en un momento estábamos distanciados siempre admire tú perseverancia y pasión que siempre le ponías a tus técnicas para perfeccionarlas, esa pasión y perseverancia yo la traslade a mi estilo de ver la vida, yo….yo…., decía Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sanae si no quieres darme una respuesta ahora yo entenderé, dijo Tsubasa.

Acepto, yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, respondió la castaña al tiempo que sus amigos estallaron en aplausos al tiempo que Tsubasa le coloco el delicado anillo en uno de los dedos de sus manos mientras la castaña sonreía.

Tú eres mi soccers angells favorito, dijo Sanae en voz baja.

Lo sé princesa, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa antes de posar sus labios sobre su amada al tiempo que las demás parejitas se abrazaban y sonreían al ver la escena.

 **FIN**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen al gran maestro Yoichi Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de ellos para mis historias tratando de mantener en lo posible las personalidades de los mismos._

 _Esta bella historia de amor como abran notado llego a su final._

 _Espero el final y el epilogo haya sido de su agrado y mi historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas, agradezco de corazón a cada personita que se tomo la molestia de leerla, de dejar sus lindos mensajes, ellos para mí son muy valiosos, así mismo les informo que está historia, será una de mis primeras historias de_ _ **Captain Tsubasa**_ _a la que tengo pensado hacerle una segunda temporada como acostumbro hacer con algunas de mis historias de_ _ **Dragón ball**_ _que publico en wattpad, yo suelo crear segundas temporadas a algunas de mis historias cuando siento que hay más que sacarle a la historia y siendo_ _ **"Soccers Angells",**_ _uno de estos casos pues tome la decisión de crearle una continuación, eso sí, será más adelante ya que por ahora tengo en mente empezar a escribir y publicar el próximo martes una nueva historia de amor alterna de la pareja Tsubasa – Sanae para todos los amantes de_ _ **"Captain Tsubasa"**_ _y para todo aquel que aún sin ser su fans de esta bella pareja se anima a leer una propuesta de personajes de anime distintos a los que normalmente uso para mis historias, esta nueva historia lleva por título_ _ **"Mi Luz**_ _", te invito a dejarte cautivar por esta historia de amor._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
